<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable by PVZBrony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664973">BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/PVZBrony'>PVZBrony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alex Moon's Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016), ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Canon Events, CHANGED STORYLINE, Chapters 1-47 of the manga, Combines elements of both the manga and anime, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Infiltration, OC isn't shipped with any BEASTARS characters, Original Content - Freeform, Season 1 of the anime, Season 2 spoilers in chapter 27, Zootopia Crossover starts at chapter 14, not a Gary Stu, police work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/PVZBrony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new transfer student has been living among the students of Cherryton Academy for a while now. Who is he? What is he doing at the school? This is my first Beastars fic, as well as a minor Zootopia crossover. People on the r/Beastars Discord server seemed to like it, so I decided to post it here. PLEASE REVIEW!</p><p>UPDATE 3/03/2021: Chapters 11 and 12 no longer have any religious content in them.</p><p>AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE COMMENT! I want to hear what people think about this work!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agata/Original Character, Bill/Els (BEASTARS), Collot/Sebun (BEASTARS), Durham/Miguno (BEASTARS), Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Haru/Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Jack/Shiira (BEASTARS), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Original Character(s), Judy Hopps/Original Male Character(s), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alex Moon's Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Note Delivered Under The Cover Of Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious observer watches and follows Legosi's actions after Tem's body has been found.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cherryton High... now the scene of a grisly murder. The alpaca student, Tem, had been killed by an unknown predator, most likely another student attending the school. As the students talked among themselves worriedly about the horrifying event, one albino wolf sat on the stone stairs, carefully observing all of the animals around him and scribbling in his notebook. The white wolf never stayed in one place for too long, always getting up and moving to a different spot throughout the school grounds. He kept hearing the students bring up the name "Legosi".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could this 'Legosi' be tied to the incident? After asking a few students about who Legosi was, and catching sight of him, the wolf had a few ideas about this gray wolf. From the descriptions given by the students and his own observations of Legosi, the albino wolf determined that Legosi was a shy wolf who was massive in size and a negative stereotype on him, but once you got to know him he was a lot different than what the rumors claimed. This could mean several things...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One: Legosi was a kind-hearted wolf who simply had bad rumors spread about him due to his introverted personality and willingness to let the others think of him rudely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two: The gray wolf could have a second, darker side to him and may be the murderer. Perhaps it was all of the herbivores' negative opinions about him, but Tem's locker was right next to Legosi's, and several of Legosi's carnivore friends had confirmed that the alpaca had a decent friendship with the gray wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three: If Legosi was not the culprit, then at the very least he could have some insights on who could have committed the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those three possibilities brewed in his mind for hours, and as he wandered the halls, he saw a group of girls discussing Legosi. "To be honest, I'm a little scared... I can't tell what he's thinking at all…" A female Angora goat said. This sentence caused the white wolf's ears to perk up, and he pulled out his phone, hitting the record button as he then made himself look like he was reading on it. "During club, he was looking at me the entire time… he had the look of a predator," The goat continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like he's saying 'You're next' or something. That's crazy," Another one of the girls replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That can't be true… cheer up, Els," A cheetah comforted her. So the goat's name was Els? And she was afraid she might be the next victim? It could be her fearful prey instincts influencing her thoughts, but it may be worth following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These thoughts were at the forefront of the wolf's mind as he then hid in one of the lockers across the hall from Tem's later that day. He never bothered using the lockers, as he carried all of his items with him to class. He watched Legosi retrieve a book from Tem's locker, and noticed the ginger way that Legosi held the book so that it wouldn't fly open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps something was hidden in between the pages? The other students that were around called Legosi out on it. Apparently, his odd behavior had been visible at the drama club meeting earlier that day. The drama club chief was also nearby, and he broke up an argument between Legosi and the other students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't suspect you, but if a herbivore had seen you doing that, you'd be finished," The instructor warned Legosi. The gray wolf brushed off his remark, and walked away. Alex opened the locker door when Legosi and the other students had dispersed, and began to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his distance so that the gray wolf would not take notice of him, the wolf wrote "DRAMA CLUB" and circled it a few times. He had only transferred to Cherryton less than a week prior to the Tem incident, and had yet to properly join any clubs. At this point, it was dark outside. The moon shone brightly, and Legosi's pursuer took great care to make sure he was undetected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept looking down at the ground, and made sure to avoid anything that would make noise if stepped on. Legosi entered the drama club building, and the white wolf also went inside after waiting a few minutes. He could smell the scent of that goat girl from earlier; her name was Els, if he remembered correctly. He entered the main stage area, seeing a spotlight on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi was moving towards Els, while the goat backed up in fear. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Els. Come on over… this will be all over soon," Legosi told her. In response to this, Els picked up a pair of scissors that had been left on the floor and brandished it at the gray wolf. Legosi stepped towards her and grabbed the scissors with one paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The observer began to reach for the contents of his left pocket, ready to take action at a moment's notice. He saw the wolf force Els's scissor arm to lower, and Els closed her eyes, apparently not wanting to see anything in her last moments. The wolf began to sprint as silently as possible towards the two other animals, knowing how fast things could turn deadly. But to his and Els's shock, the wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. "This is for you," Legosi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Els opened her eyes. An envelope, sealed with a heart, was in Legosi's paw. She took it from him cautiously, and flipped it over so she could read who it was addressed to. "To: Els... From: Tem," The letter address read. "W-what is this?" Els wondered out loud, a tear in her eyes. At some points, she thought that the way Tem looked at her was peculiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a love letter… Tem wanted to give it to you, but he never worked up the courage to give it to you. Every day, he took it out of his locker and stared at it, debating whether today was the day to give it to you. He always put it back, though; but he swore that he would one day tell you his feelings," Legosi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goat opened the envelope and read the contents, tears in her eyes. She started crying, sorrowed at the thought of what could have been. Legosi stood by her, and gave her a shoulder to cry on. "Y-you came here to give this to me?" Els sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think… Tem would want you to receive it somehow if anything ever happened to him," Legosi answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Els stopped crying and blew her nose a few times, she and Legosi moved outside. They talked about Tem for a few minutes, reminiscing about the good times they had with him. "I said some awful things about you in the locker rooms today… I'm sorry about that. I really regret saying them now," Els apologized to Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's fine. People say that stuff about me all the time. Anyways, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you," Legosi said as he began to head back to his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, I'll tell everyone that I was wrong about you," Els promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi turned his head around to look at her. "You don't have to do that," The gray wolf replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't?! But… why?" Els gasped. She was amazed at Legosi's complacency with the negative opinions surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if Tem would be happy if everyone knew you were his first crush," Legosi answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's not fair to you!" Els protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter to me; I'm used to being feared and hated by animals," He responded. Legosi continued on his way home, leaving Els to stand there and gaze at his receding figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Els could sense a presence behind her, and felt the warm breath of a predator on her wool! She turned around and squeaked in fear as a white wolf about her height stood menacingly. "Greetings, Els," The wolf spoke. She squealed and started walking backwards, but fell on the crack beneath the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will speak again soon enough," The wolf cryptically said. She struggled to stand back up, and the white wolf held out a paw. She clutched it instinctively, using it to stand up on her hind legs. The white wolf turned around and ran off, disappearing into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was that?" The Angora goat wondered worriedly. She then noticed a piece of paper crumpled up in her paw; the wolf must have put it there when he helped her up. She uncrumpled it and saw that it contained a phone number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, the wolf was standing in the carnivore dorm of Cherryton high. He held a carrot pen up to his mouth, which doubled as a recorder. "Audio log: Day five of my infiltration. I've been keeping to myself these past four days as I settled into Cherryton. No one still suspects anything, though they've been avoiding me since I'm a new student who also happens to be a predator. I can't sit by while the murderer still roams these halls. Finding him is now my top priority. Tem... I may not have gotten to know you, but you were cherished and loved by many of the students and faculty here at Cherryton. So Tem, I promise that I'll get you justice. This is Alex Moon, signing off," The wolf spoke, before ending the recording.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incident In The Lunchroom! Alex Takes A Stand!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While eating his lunch, Alex witnesses someone getting bullied and stands up for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The events of the next morning for Alex were a blur. He went to class, stayed silent, did the homework and assignments when they were given. Then he heard of a memorial that had been constructed in dedication to Tem. After the second period, the white wolf went to pay his respects. Alex saw Legosi kneeling at the shrine, which he thought was fitting, and also knelt beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could have gotten to know him," Alex solemnly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray wolf then turned to look at Alex, studying him for a few seconds. "You're the new transfer student, aren't you?" Legosi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood up and stared at Legosi, who was a few inches taller than he was. Alex himself was about 5'9" and judging by how Legosi was slightly taller, he estimated the gray wolf was about six feet tall. Now that he was looking at Legosi up close and personal, he now understood how his imposing figure frightened the herbivore students and caused them to spread those nasty rumors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm the new transfer student. My name is Alex, Alex Moon. You must be Legosi," Alex introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you've heard all about me then," Legosi sighed, expecting to hear negative remarks from the white wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there's quite a few rumors surrounding you. But I'm pretty sure they're a bunch of crap. I judge people based on who they are and their actions," Alex replied. Legosi was surprised by this, and gave the wolf a soft smile. The two of them then heard squeals and excited female chattering, causing them to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Louis! The lead in Adler! He's handsome on stage </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> in real life!" One girl exclaimed. Alex saw a red deer walking towards them, and instantly was weary. His instincts were on high alert, telling the white wolf that this deer was dangerous. The deer's eyes seemed to gaze into his soul, and Alex attempted to get a read on this deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the deer's expression was like a mask, and Alex couldn't discern anything. This troubled the white wolf deeply, as he was skilled at reading other animals. Alex cautiously began to walk past Louis and away from the shrine, but the deer put one of his hands on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, transfer student? And why were you staring at me like that?!" Louis demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf turned around and faced the red deer. "I'm here to pay my respects to the victim. And I look at everyone like that when I meet them for the first time," Alex answered. Louis said nothing as the wolf walked away at a quick pace. Though Louis had only uttered a single sentence, the wolf had noticed his steeled tone, with slight contempt. Alex decided to make Louis a person of interest in his investigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime came, and Alex had his Flash lunchbox in his paw as he walked through the lunchroom. The previous lunch hours, he had sat in the center of the lunchroom in order to eavesdrop on the ongoing conversations in an attempt to glean new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today was different. The white wolf needed to be alone with his thoughts, so he could process the information that he had learned over the course of the previous twenty-four hours. He spotted a back hallway-like area that led to a dead end, and thought it was the perfect place to avoid being disturbed. He saw a white dwarf rabbit that was eating, but the sound of them consuming food wasn't enough to distract Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, the wolf opened his notebook and began to review his notes. A circle containing the name "TEM" was in the middle of the page. Three other circles existed at this point, containing the names "LEGOSI" "ELS" and one contained the words "DRAMA CLUB".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connecting "LEGOSI" and "TEM" was a line that was labeled "Good friends; Legosi seems to be an unlikely suspect, but he's still worth investigating".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line connecting Tem to Els was labeled "Secret love interest". All three circles were connected to the "DRAMA CLUB" circle. Could the mammal behind the slaughter be a member of the drama club?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went over his notes, he noticed a harlequin rabbit and two felines walk up towards the white bunny. "Wow, I'm impressed, Haru. You're being ignored by the entire school, and you're still emotionally strong. That's a little risky, though, wouldn't you say? A bunny like you, sitting alone, especially after that alpaca was devoured like your lunch?" The harlequin rabbit sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, the white bunny let out a sigh before putting down her food and stood up, staring the harlequin rabbit straight in the eyes. "Maybe instead of spreading rumors about me, you should focus on getting back together with your boyfriend," the white bunny replied. Alex whistled. This white bunny had guts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think you are!? I'll have you know-" The harlequin rabbit began to say, before Haru cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Mizuchi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who kissed me. Besides, a guy who gets flustered over a single kiss? That tells you something about him, if you know what I'm saying," Haru curtly told Mizuchi. She began to walk past Mizuchi after picking up her tray, but the harlequin rabbit shoved Haru, causing her tray to fly out of her paws and hit the wall, nearly nailing Alex and getting soup on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the felines then pushed Haru to the ground, before Mizuchi tossed a bucket of liquid (presumably water) onto the white bunny. "Don't you forget that my boyfriend and I are both harlequin rabbits. That makes us an endangered species couple! You're nothing compared to us!" Mizuchi angrily said. Haru coughed; some of the water had gotten in her lungs. Alex decided he had seen enough, and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf swiftly moved behind Mizuchi, who failed to notice him sneaking up on her. He tapped on her shoulder, causing the harlequin rabbit to whirl around and gasp. "You know, she's right. Why waste your time spreading rumors when you could be winning your boyfriend's heart back?" Alex suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay out of this, transfer student. Or else I'll ruin your chances of becoming the school's Beastar before the end of the day," Mizuchi threatened. In response, the white wolf burst into laughter. His laugh was very unsettling to Mizuchi, as no one had ever laughed at one of her threats before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the position of Beastar. And if by some cosmic mistake I get the award, I'll give it to someone who's actually worthy of the position," Alex sneered. Mizuchi frowned, struggling to think of a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She broke up an endangered species couple!" One of Mizuchi's underlings protested. Alex's demeanor immediately shifted, his neutral expression shifting to an angry frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You harlequin rabbits are all the same. You think you're higher and mightier than the rest of us, just because you're one of the select few of your kind left on this planet. It doesn't make you any better than us, though," The wolf hissed. The three bullies stepped back nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see, Mizuchi, I've got you all figured out," Alex snarled. "And what gives you the right to say that?! You barely even know me," Mizuchi huffed. Alex's eyes appeared to glow red for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am skilled in observing people. I bet you got made fun of for the way your fur is different from other species of rabbits as a kid, and you felt powerless. That feeling of powerlessness made you want to inflict it on others to avoid feeling that way. I hate bullies. I was taken advantage of growing up, and I won't allow you to take advantage of this girl," Alex growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuchi couldn't respond; the way the wolf's eyes pierced through her filled the harlequin rabbit with fear. "Now, go. And if I see you harassing anyone ever again, I will make sure that you will regret it," Alex ominously warned, before letting out a howl. The three bullies turned around and ran. Alex turned around and turned to face the white dwarf bunny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that, you know," Haru told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I figured since they said you were so emotionally strong. Also because of the way you talked back to Mizuchi," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you get involved?" Haru asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I hate bullies, and I hate seeing people taken advantage of. Plus, she pissed me off. I almost got hit by soup, and that would be a nightmare to clean up," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru couldn't help but giggle softly at the wolf's response. "You know, I never got your name," Haru replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex. Alex Moon. I'll see you around, Haru," Alex answered. The white wolf stood up and gave her a thumbs up, before dashing off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Audio log: Day six of my infiltration. Currently lunch hour. This will be the first of the day's audio logs. So I stood up to this harlequin rabbit named Mizuchi who was bullying this white bunny named Haru. The bullying has escalated to the point where Haru is getting pushed, shoved, verbally insulted, and there are rumors about Haru being notoriously horny and sleeping with herbivore males. Though these rumors could be mere fabrications by Mizuchi, my instincts tell me that there might be some truth to those claims, especially since Haru seems to care little about them. Weaker animals in Haru's situation would have cracked. But this rabbit? She's strong, and I can tell that she's got an important future ahead of her. End audio log," Alex whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enter Louis! Alex's True Identity Revealed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets Louis for the first time, and the deer forces the white wolf to reveal the truth about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis was sitting in the drama club office, anxiously waiting for Legosi and Zoe to come in. His cell phone rang, and he checked it. A call from the principal? What was he calling for? The deer picked up the call. "Principal Gon. To what do I owe the honor of this call?" Louis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to accept a new member. You may remember the new transfer student. He's a white wolf, and his name is Alex Moon," The principal told Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes. The transfer student. I encountered him at Tem's shrine this morning," Louis recalled. The red deer stroked his chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should already be on his way to the drama club building. You are to let him become a member of the drama club. Tell everyone that you personally invited him," Gon ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, if I may be bold, why is this transfer student so important?" Louis demanded. This new transfer student could ruin his chances of becoming Cherryton's next Beastar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal hesitated, before responding. "It's best that you ask him yourself," Gon finally said. The call abruptly ended. Louis growled, processing how he should handle this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer was left to his thoughts, sulking silently until he was interrupted by the opening of his office door. Sheila the cheetah poked her head in, seeming a bit nervous and on-edge. "Louis? There's a white wolf outside the building who’s claiming he was invited by you to the club," Sheila told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed. "Let me guess, is it a white wolf?" Louis asked. Sheila nodded in response, confirming Louis's fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll handle this," Louis groaned. The deer stood up and walked to the entrance of the building. He opened the door and it swung out into the white wolf's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staggering, Alex took a few steps backwards and fell on his butt, still reeling from the door slamming into him. Louis winced. He hadn't meant to hurt him… at least, not yet. "Ah, my apologies. I did not expect you to be standing right in front of the door," Louis apologized. He held out a paw for Alex to help him up. The wolf took it, and got back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn't help but crack a smile. "Is this part of the initiation process? Or is it just because I'm the new transfer student?" Alex joked. He could tell from the moment that he had met Louis in the hallway earlier that day that the deer didn't really like him. Louis chuckled, before motioning for Alex to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked behind Louis, before the deer stopped. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Alex. He just transferred to our school last week. He won't be taking part in the production of our current play, Adler, but he will be helping out with future productions," Louis introduced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone clapped for Alex. "Now, we have plenty to discuss. Come with me to my office," Louis commanded. Alex followed him, wondering what he wanted to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis closed the door and locked it behind him. He then glowered at Alex. "Now, you will tell me what the hell you are doing here. I've got one dangerous wolf already, I don't need another one," Louis growled. Alex frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the deer knew that he wasn't who he said he was. "And what makes you think I'm dangerous?" Alex coldly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've spent enough time around predators to know an adult wolf when I see one. My father has connections to the Horns Conglomerate, and with a little bit of investigation, they could easily discover your true identity," Louis threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hung his head in defeat. He knew that he would have to confide in the deer his true purpose. "I was right about you. You're dangerous as well," the wolf cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough. Now tell me who you really are. Or I shall expose your dirty secret to the entire school," Louis demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. My name is Alex Moon. I'm from the Zootopia Police Department. I was sent here to investigate the lion yakuza clan known as the Shishigumi. Most of the members are simply in it for eating meat and haven't committed any truly major crimes, but their boss has killed several animals and eaten some alive," Alex explained to Louis. He lowered his voice to make it more difficult for any potential eavesdropping members to listen in on their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A police officer? If that's the case, then what are you doing here?" Louis scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I needed a cover story to be able to infiltrate the black market without much suspicion. The principal of this school was delighted to create a background and falsified student credentials so I could go undercover and destroy the black market, making the lives of the students much safer," Alex told Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And what about Tem?" Louis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When his remains were discovered, I knew I had to shift my focus. Finding the murderer of a student and getting justice for that alpaca is more important to me than one criminal gang," Alex replied solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled deviously. "Then you'll be perfect. I need to have Tem's replacement practice his lines for the performance. You and Legosi will be meeting us at the school grounds at nine in the evening tonight, as our guard dogs. Having a cop around will help get us out of trouble if we get caught," Louis ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf glowered at him. "Please do not call me a dog. Dogs and wolves are different types of animals. To call a wolf a dog is a very low insult," Alex sighed in annoyance. Louis nodded, knowing what an angry wolf could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood. You are dismissed," Louis told him. Alex looked back. He wasn't sure exactly what, but something about Louis the red deer was dangerous, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alex's Anger! The Confrontation Between Him And Mizuchi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scene from the anime that wasn't in the manga: Haru gets a bed thrown at her and Alex takes the fall for our female rabbit heroine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that day, around five o clock, classes had concluded. Alex was walking through the lunchroom, admiring the school grounds and how well-kept they were. Whoever was the groundskeeper did an excellent job tending to the plant life. He noticed the bunny girl from earlier, Haru, watering the flowers, and began walking to go and greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw several books falling towards her, but Haru was quick on her feet, and managed to avoid getting nailed by them. The two cronies from earlier peeked their heads out of the window, giggling. Alex couldn't make out what they were saying, but he quickened his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two heads went back in the window, before a mattress was thrown out of the window, heading right for Haru! Time seemed to slow down as one of the springs in the mattress popped loose, tearing through the bottom of the mattress and glinting in the sunlight. Alex raced towards Haru, who was also seemingly moving in slow motion. Her reaction had started too late- she was going to get hit by it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Alex's time as a cop, he had seen some strange deaths. One such occurrence was similar to this current predicament, where the spring of the mattress had broken loose as it fell onto a rabbit. The spring went through his body and pierced his heart and back, causing him to bleed to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look out!", Alex yelled. The wolf knew that his words were too late, and he pushed the white dwarf rabbit out of the way before being pinned down by the mattress. The wolf howled in pain as he felt the spring embed itself in his backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Are you okay?!", Haru gasped. She helped lift the mattress off of Alex, with the wolf groaning as he grabbed the spring embedded in his fur and pulled it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Alex said as he winced in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru took a step back, afraid of the look of anger in Alex's eyes. "Where did that mattress come from?!", Alex demanded. The bunny pointed up at the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took a few steps backward, walking to the other end of the outside courtyard, before sprinting towards the mattress on the ground. The wolf jumped on the mattress, allowing the spring to propel himself upwards and grabbing the ledge of the windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back felt like it was on fire, but his rage was stronger. Seeing a bunny like Haru, who somehow reminded him of his girlfriend, almost killed by that bully's insolence and cruelty... it awoke a rage within Alex that he had not felt in years. He grunted as he pulled himself up to the windowsill and crawled inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuchi and her two minions were standing in there, horrified. "Let's get out of here!", one of them said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started to run for the exit, but Alex snagged Mizuchi's shirt with one of his claws. "Ah, ah, ah! Where the fuck do you think you're going, you cunt?!", Alex roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get away from us, you freak!", Mizuchi squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After you nearly killed a student? I don't think so!", Alex growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? All we did was try to drop a bed on her! She would have moved out of the way!", Mizuchi argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? The spring came loose as it fell, and if I hadn't pushed her out of the way, that spring would have punctured her and she would probably have a horrible injury, if it didn't kill her," Alex snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that!", Mizuchi denied. In response, the wolf turned around, showing his back to her, and Mizuchi gasped. </span>
  <span>Alex had been wearing a light blue shirt and the back of it was stained a deep, dark crimson. Mizuchi touched the wolf's back, causing him to howl in pain. The wolf whirled around and kicked Mizuchi in the crotch. The harlequin rabbit was sent flying, slamming into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you ever bully ANYONE ever again, then I will </span>
  <b>
    <em>eviscerate</em>
  </b>
  <span> you. I will break every single bone in your body and give you scars that will never heal! Your face will become a squeamish, ugly face of bloody flesh and bone that almost no one will be able to look at! Do you understand?!", Alex hissed, acid dripping from every one of his words. The bunny nodded her head weakly. Alex then walked out of her dorm room and hobbled through the hallways. His back pain was getting worse, and he could feel his wound pulse in agony with every step he took. On his way out of the building, he could feel his consciousness begin to ebb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn't help but laugh at the situation in his head. He had taken bullets, been bitten and clawed at, and at one point in his childhood he had even been eaten alive. But his demise would be because of a broken bed spring? Life was funny like that sometimes. He pushed the doors of the dorm open, seeing the sunlight. He saw Legosi and the tiger Bill standing in the courtyard, and they grabbed Alex. That was the last thing Alex saw before blacking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Visit From A Familiar Friend! What's Wrong With Legosi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex wakes up in Cherryton's medical wing and encounters an old friend of his. </p><p>Lem was created by PureJaida on Discord. </p><p>Also did any of you actually think I was going to kill off Alex?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Alex came to, he saw a white room in his surroundings, and instantly jolted up. His back barely hurt anymore. "Am I dead?" the wolf asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, there! Settle down! Jeez, you woke up fast!" Bill yelled. The tiger seemed surprised to see Alex up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long was I out? Hours? Days? Weeks?!" Alex demanded. The dog from the carnivore dorms, Jack, was also present. Checking his watch, Jack's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've only been unconscious for about twenty minutes! Now lie back down, Alex. You need rest!" Jack told the white wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi studied Alex, and Alex was reminded of the way his friend Leah looked at him. It felt like Legosi was staring into his soul. "What even happened to you? You were bleeding pretty badly, and Bill couldn't help but lick your wound a little," Legosi wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bill did <span class="u"><em>what</em></span>?!" Alex growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! We can't control our instincts one hundred percent of the time! Besides… it tasted good," Bill countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you got a bed dropped on you by Mizuchi! You must have done something bad to piss her off!" Jack exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, actually, I was pushing someone else out of the way of that bed. They could have gotten hurt pretty badly if I hadn't intervened," Alex explained to the three schoolboys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, that's enough you three. I need to get a report of what happened from the victim," a familiar voice said. A dingo stood in the doorway, and Alex's tail wagged happily as he recognized the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-of course, Officer Lem," Jack meekly replied. The dog and his two friends left the room. "Get better soon, Alex!" Jack wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry. I will! I'm a fast healer," Alex responded. The door closed, and the cop locked it behind them. "Lem, old buddy, old pal! How're you doing!" Alex happily exclaimed. The wolf stood up and hugged the dingo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, it's great to see you! Though I never would have imagined seeing you outside of Zootopia," Lem greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a crazy story about how I winded up here," Alex told his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lem and Alex had been cadets in the Zootopia Police Department training program, and the two of them had developed a good friendship as their training had progressed. It was somewhat like a brotherly relationship, although Alex always performed better than Lem, and Lem strived to match Alex's level of performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Alex explained to Lem that he was at Cherryton undercover investigating the murder of Tem, Lem nodded and was interested in Alex's endeavors. "You know, I think I might have a potential lead for you… could be nothing, though," Lem suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Alex earnestly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a black market in the back alleys of this town, used for selling meat and other less savory acts. Unfortunately, us cops have no power in that area. But I know two animals who may be able to assist with your investigation. One is a black Congo lion named Agata- he's one of the few good guys in the Shishigumi, which is this gang of lions. Their leader is really dangerous. But Agata may be able to help pinpoint any students who have been to the black market. My hunch is that whoever killed Tem was already eating meat prior to the murder. But don't arrest him or anything. Just tell him that Lem says hi, and he'll open up," Lem explained to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, and who's the second animal of interest?" Alex inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a panda named Gouhin. Gouhin is basically the doctor of the black market, and also serves as a psychologist. He deals with any predators that become dangerous to others and he's one of the other good guys in the market," Lem continued. Lem's phone then went off. He checked it, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the police chief. He wants a full report of what happened and why I'm taking so long," Lem told Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should let him know that I'm actually a police officer undercover. Keep it under wraps from the rest of your squad, though," Alex told Lem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do," Lem replied. The dingo walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lem left the room, Alex laid back down and decided to rest for a little while. There was a few hours left before he needed to meet Louis. He would need to be back at full operating power in order to be ready for keeping watch over the school grounds like Louis had asked him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Alex had gotten his dinner and was back to one hundred percent. Walking through the school courtyard, he was impressed by the architecture and the care put into the school. There was even a massive fountain. In front of the drama club building, Alex noticed Legosi pacing back and forth anxiously. "Legosi?" Alex called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grey wolf jumped up, startled by Alex's voice. "A-Alex? What are you doing here?" Legosi asked nervously. Alex put up his paws, showing Legosi that he was not there to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I'm not here to cause any trouble. Louis assigned me to keep watch over this area so that he and the other actor guy wouldn't get in trouble," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Legosi relaxed, tension leaving his body. "I really don't want to get in trouble for this. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I show you around the school grounds since we're here together?" Legosi suggested. Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing," the white wolf replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the school grounds, talking about life and how the school was for Legosi. The gray wolf noticed that Alex would always dodge the questions that Legosi would ask him when it came to his personal life. Alex stopped and turned around while they were in the gardening club's greenhouse. "I need to ask you a question. Who do you think killed Tem?" Alex then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi took a step back, surprised by the sudden question that had come out of nowhere. "I really don't have any idea, and I don't want to throw any names out in case I'm wrong," Legosi calmly said. Alex sighed. The cop knew that asking the question straight-up would get him few answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Then who was Tem friends with? Aside from you and Els," Alex responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This struck a nerve in Legosi, and he stepped back once again, his leg brushing up against something uncomfortable. The gray wolf shivered. "Ugh, what kind of plant did I brush up against?" Legosi muttered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked down at the wolf's foot, and his blood turned to ice. He thought that his days of dealing with the midnight flower were over. Fate must be playing a cruel joke on him. "Shit. Shit. SHIT!" the white wolf cried out. He grabbed Legosi and yanked him away from the blue flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, what's wrong?" Legosi wondered. The gray wolf was unsettled. From his initial assessment of Alex, he knew that very few things would scare the white wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that there wouldn't be any here," Alex panted, not paying attention to Legosi's words. Alex set his backpack on the ground and began rummaging through it. "Legosi, I need you to keep your mind focused on the way you are right now. You just came into contact with a dangerous herb that distorts the mind," Alex told Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray wolf was taken aback by Alex's statement. "Mind-altering plants? You're joking, right?" Legosi nervously chuckled. Alex glared at the wolf, and Legosi knew instantly that the white wolf was dead serious about what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever heard of the Night Howlers?" Alex said as he continued to search through his bag. "I know it had something to do with the city of Zootopia. Why do you ask?" Legosi curiously replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two years ago, there was a group of anti-predator animals that weaponized the flower and extracted a chemical compound from the plant that essentially turned any animal who came into contact with the compound into a mindless beast. It didn't matter if you were a predator or a prey. If you were hit by one of the pellets, you were a danger to everyone around you. Though that year the only targets were predators, in an attempt by the current mayor to drive all the preds out of the city," Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi nodded his head. "And then what?" The gray wolf said, desperately wanting to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A trio of animals- a white wolf, the first bunny on the Zootopia police department, and a sly, deviously cunning fox- were able to put a stop to the plans of that sheep. It broke the heart of the previous mayor's son, as he was in love with Dawn. But I digress. Anyways, the next year there was another election. A new power player, this rabbit named Miles Walker, was running for office, and was about to win. He had built this homeless shelter for all of the animals in the city. I used to be homeless myself, and I was torn between voting for Miles or for my best friend Kimba, the son of the mayor that I had previously mentioned. But it turns out that Miles had a few screws loose in his head. He saw the homeless citizens of our city as a disease, and the Night Howlers were the cure. The guy had created an even deadlier version of the Night Howler serum- an airborne, odorless agent that he released into the shelter. It was a literal bloodbath, animals tearing each other to shreds. Even the prey animals were turned into monsters, literally biting off parts of predators. The carnage escaped from the building and onto the streets... even I wasn't safe from the flower's influence," Alex explained. He shuddered at the memory, he, his girlfriend, and his best fox friend wearing gas masks and fighting their way through the horde of mindless, savage animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi wondered what else Alex was hiding from him. "So, uh... what's going to happen to me? You have an antidote right?" Legosi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking for it, Legosi. It's either in my backpack or in my car," Alex reassured him as he started tossing things aside in search for the antidote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew," Legosi sighed in relief. Ever since he had brushed up against those flowers his bones had started to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For most prey, skin and fur coming into contact with the flower has an extremely slow reaction that takes several hours to turn them savage, and a simple shower will cleanse their fur of the chemical. For most predators, coming into contact with the flower causes a quicker reaction- thirty minutes to a half hour. Though some animals have an extremely fast reaction, fifteen minutes is the quickest I've seen anyone turn," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Legosi felt something snap, and the noise was audible to Alex. Alex's ears pointed straight up, and his eyes widened. "Fuck! It's already beginning to rearrange your skeletal structure!" Alex cursed. He started tossing things out of his backpack, which had an impossibly large amount of stuff crammed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Alex, hurry!" Legosi cried out. Many snapping noises could be heard as the wolf sank to his knees, then was forced onto all fours by his changing bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled out the serum triumphantly, a vial filled with green liquid. "GOT IT!" the wolf yelled. "Keep me… from… hurting… someoorrrrrgah!" Legosi moaned. His vocal cords faded as the transformation completed. Alex faced the growling gray wolf, fitting the vial into a syringe gun. For the first time ever since the Night Howler gas attack, Alex felt fear strike into his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Savage Legosi! A Call To Lem's Chief! Cherryton's Contamination Crew!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex must deal with a savage Legosi! But then, something extraordinary happens...!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex stared into Legosi's eyes. They were originally red, but the effects of the Night Howler flower had turned them yellow-green. "Legosi, stay still," Alex ordered in a calm tone of voice. He stepped towards him with the syringe gun. A few more steps, and Alex would be able to administer the antidote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, like everything in his life, things couldn't be as simple as that. Legosi sniffed the air, catching the scent of another animal on the grounds. Alex caught wind of it as well, realizing who the strong smell belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is Haru doing here?" Alex thought in his mind. Overcome by the powerful aroma, Legosi ran off, following her scent trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of all the animals at this school, why did it have to be her?" Alex groaned. The white wolf pulled out his taser (standard ZPD issue with multiple different settings on how much electricity to use, as different animal sizes could take different amounts of electricity to subdue) and chased after Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi darted out of sight, but Alex knew that didn't mean much. The cop wolf continued to follow Haru's scent, and after two minutes of sprinting across the school grounds he caught up to Haru. What he saw next shocked him. Legosi had wrapped his arms along Haru, embracing her and holding her tightly. Although the wolf's claws were digging into Haru's fur slightly, Legosi was making no attempts to bite her or otherwise hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haru! What are you even doing here?!" Alex cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Alex? I was tending to the school grounds," Haru gasped. Legosi heard Haru's panicked tone, and nuzzled her. Was he trying to... calm her down? If so, he wasn't doing a good job at it. Haru squeaked as Legosi's snout rubbed against her fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ran over to the two of them. As he got closer, Legosi stared at him threateningly. "Don't make any sudden movements, Haru," Alex advised. Taser in one paw, syringe gun held in the other paw, Alex slowly walked towards them. Legosi growled, wrapping his arms around her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blink if you can understand what I'm saying," Alex told Legosi. The gray wolf blinked rapidly, and moved his head up and down a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex? What's going on?" Haru asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… not entirely sure myself. Long story short, Legosi came into contact with a Night Howler that was on campus- you're going to be questioned for that- and his mind has reverted to a primal, aggressive state. He should be trying to tear you apart right now. But he isn't," Alex mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gee, thanks. I feel <span class="u"><em><strong>so</strong></em></span> much better," Haru sarcastically replied. Legosi then whimpered, his gaze shifting from Alex to focus on a blank area of space. Alex thought for a second he saw a shadowy figure standing directly in the area Legosi was looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray wolf started to shake his head repeatedly, as if he were saying "no" to someone... or something. His growls were becoming more and more nervous-sounding. Alex knew that he had to act now before the fear took over Legosi's mind and caused him to do something stupid. Lunging forward, Alex stabbed Legosi in the neck with the syringe gun, injecting the serum into his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi's breathing slowed as the serum worked its way through his system, restoring his mind to its proper state. A paralyzing agent was mixed in with the antidote to prevent the victims from moving around and possibly injuring themselves while their skeletons returned to their proper structure. While the wolf laid still, Alex bandaged Haru's arm up. She had a few abrasions on her arm where Legosi's claws had dug into her fur and skin, but luckily they weren't too deep or too serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be getting asked a lot of questions in the morning. Now get to your room and sleep," Alex ordered. Thankful for the white wolf helping her, the bunny nodded and sprinted off to her dorm. Legosi kept his eyes on her as she ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Legosi moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you imprinted, Legosi," Alex answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I <span class="u"><em>what</em></span>?!" Legosi yelped. The gray wolf then shook his head. "You can explain what that means later. Oh god, did I hurt someone?!" the wolf whispered in horror, the memories of his actions under the flower's influence slowly beginning to return to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put a paw on Legosi's shoulder reassuringly while he scrolled through his contacts on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazingly, no one got hurt, even though you reacted much quicker than any other animal I've seen who's come into contact with the Night Howler," Alex told him. Legosi breathed a sigh of relief. The peaceful serenity wouldn't last for long, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY! LEND ME A HAND!" someone yelled. Alex groaned. What now?, he thought to himself. One of the goats from the drama club was running over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi, come quick! Something's happened to Louis-senpai!" the goat shouted urgently. Legosi got up to his feet and followed Zoe, then stopped and turned around to look at Alex as if to say "Are you coming or not?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go, Legosi. I'll be with you in a minute! I have to call this in," Alex urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray wolf nodded, before following Zoe again. Alex dialed one of the contacts that Lem had given him, and prayed that the person on the other end was awake and available to pick up his phone call. The call rang a few times, before a deep, gruff voice said, "Hello. Who is this, and how did you get my personal number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cherryton Police Chief Denka. This is Officer Alex Moon, an officer from the Zootopia Police Department," Alex introduced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bogo's boy? The top canine officer in the central district? What are you doing here?" the chief asked. Alex could envision the goat's eyebrows raised high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lem didn't tell you that I was undercover at the school investigating the murder of the alpaca student?" Alex replied with a tone of curiosity in his voice. "No, he didn't. Typical," Denka grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain later. Listen, you need to get a biohazard containment crew here right away," Alex responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Biohazard containment crew?! What the hell do you need a biohazard containment crew for?!" Denka blurted out. His eyebrows had raised sky high at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have two words for you: Night Howlers," Alex stated. Now, Denka's eyebrows were threatening to escape his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Midnicampum</em> <em>holicithias</em>? Here? In Cherryton?!" Denka incredulously said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Here, in Cherryton," Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? This isn't a case of mistaken identity?!" Denka repeated. At this point Alex lost his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm fucking sure! If it weren't for some luck and the fact that I had the foresight to bring an antidote with me then you'd have a savage wolf roaming the streets of your city and another student at this school would be devoured. Now wake your contamination team up and send their asses here. Or else I'll leak this to the city press. I wonder how much faith the city will have in you after that?!" the white wolf hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment that Chief Denka realized part of the reason why Bogo had chosen Alex to be the predator's pride of the ZPD alongside Nick Wilde. The wolf was cunning and dangerous. "All right, I'll wake them and send them your way," the goat chief meekly said. A click indicated that he had hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ran to the drama club, bursting through the doors. "What happened? Where's Louis and Legosi?!" Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, Louis went back to his dorm. I think Legosi's in the bathroom," Zoe told him. As soon as Zoe finished his sentence Alex sprinted through the hallways, slamming the door open. Some animals had extremely adverse reactions to the antidote- Legosi could be puking his guts out. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. The gray wolf was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alex looked at Legosi, he noticed something different about him. Legosi seemed angry and upset. The cop gasped when he saw a shadow figure in the mirror Legosi was staring into. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cross trinket that had been gifted to him by a priest during his days of living on the street. Legosi heard the clinking of the trinket swinging and looked at Alex, who was staring straight at where the shadow figure was in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your presence is not welcome here, spirit. Leave now," Alex commanded, tossing the silver cross into the mirror. The mirror shattered and both Legosi and Alex heard a growl that was unlike any animal he had ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could see it too?" Legosi asked. Alex simply nodded in response, before leaving. As soon as he got to his room in the males carnivore dorm he collapsed into it, weary from the long day. Pulling the carrot pen from his pocket, he started another recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Audio log, day six, part two. It's been several hours since the last recording. The bullying situation with Haru and Mizuchi is worse than I thought. She tried to drop a fucking mattress on the white dwarf rabbit and a spring came loose. If I hadn't pushed her out of the way, she would have been seriously injured or possibly even killed," Alex monologued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf then paused, taking a drink of water from his thermos. "So yeah. I got injured, but that led to a chance encounter with a transfer from the ZPD to here in Cherryton- Lem. I now have allies within the Cherryton police force. But then while me and Legosi were keeping watch over the drama club for Louis, Legosi found a Night Howler. This requires serious investigation. In the morning I will interrogate Haru, one of the gardening club members, about how the forbidden flower got on campus. End of audio log," Alex said, before he started sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Stage of Hopes And Dreams That Lights Up His Future!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Alex woke up and saw Legosi in a depressed mood. "Ah, you're still hung up over last night?" Alex asked. Legosi nodded in response. "Legosi. You can't blame yourself for what happened last night. Hell, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for anything. No one got hurt, and your control over your actions was extraordinary," Alex whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, but… The feelings I had when I touched that rabbit… I'm still trying to make sure of what emotions were running through my head. Lust? Love? Hunger?" Legosi mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain everything later when we can separate ourselves from the rest of the dorm," Alex promised as they walked through the cafeteria with the rest of Legosi's dorm. They sat and talked. When Legosi couldn't bring himself to eat his egg sandwich, Alex gave him one of his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which Legosi promptly chowed down on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peaceful atmosphere was soon broken by the sounds of a commotion. Something about someone stepping on another animal's tail. Alex sighed. This sort of fight was common for the citizens of Zootopia who had homes and regular living conditions. However, Alex was taken aback by how quickly the situation escalated. The fox bit into the other animal's arm, and they started tussling. One of them began to strangle the other with their arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP IT!" Legosi and Alex yelled out together in unison. Legosi gasped and covered his mouth in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" One of the two hissed menacingly. Alex put a paw on Legosi's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chill out, Legosi. I got this," Alex assured the gray wolf. He stood and turned to the fox, who was advancing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you're a large carnivore, you think you can take me on, transfer student?!" The fox sneered. Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try me. I'm sure you will be surprised by the results. And my name is Alex. Remember that," Alex calmly replied. The two locked eyes, and the fox could see the conviction in the white wolf's demeanor. Then Alex smiled deviously, with a hint of malice in his grin as he exposed his fangs, and his aura intensified, striking fear into the fox's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox wilted and stepped back. "A-all right, you win. It's not worth fighting over anyways," The fox meekly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly what I was thinking. Be grateful that the animal stepping on your tail wasn't an elephant; if he had been, your tail would be broken and if you had tried to fight him you might have ended up as a bloody stain on the floor," Alex replied. The white wolf then turned to the victim who had gotten bitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his claws, Alex tore off a large piece of his t-shirt and used it as a bandage, wrapping it around the bite mark which was still bleeding. "Go to the infirmary and get that wound cleaned up," Alex advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bitten animal left the lunchroom to get his wound treated, the wolf heard clapping. Louis slowly walked towards the white wolf, clapping his hands together. "Bravo, Alex. Simply put, bravo! That was quite a feat you did. Though I would like to know why you stopped that fight?" Louis asked. Alex sensed no intention of mockery or malice in Louis's tone, just curiosity and intrigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stepping on someone's tail is a stupid thing to fight over. There are much more useful ways to exert energy than by squabbling with someone over such petty problems," Alex answered. Louis smiled, and shook Alex's hands. Everyone started clapping and cheering for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day flew by until it was drama club time. Alex watched the drama club members rehearse their lines and their scenes for the upcoming performance of their play, Adler. "Water, wind, and fire. All the forces of nature want you dead," Louis gravely told the female zebra who he was protecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These guys are a part of them?!" the zebra exclaimed fearfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay behind me. Killing you… is my job. Until then… I will not allow them to lay a finger on you!" Louis declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, that's a wrap for scene fifteen! We will now take a break!" the drama club president declared. The president then pulled Louis aside, asking him if he was okay. Louis told him he was fine, but Alex could tell that the deer was in pain. Then, Louis started acting kind of crazy, telling the carnivore actors to literally attack him with the intent to kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex decided that this was the point where he needed to step in. "Louis! If you want to spar with someone like that, spar with me!" Alex announced. This turned quite a few heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is Louis really going to spar with him? For all we know, he has no acting experience!" Sheila the cheetah whispered to Els. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Els looked long and hard at Alex, shuddering as she recognized him as the mysterious wolf who had appeared to her the night after Tem's murder. "Something tells me he's a really good actor," Els replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis bent over and tossed Alex one of the spare wooden poles, before putting his Adler mask back on. "I must say, Louis-san, you look quite stunning with that mask on," Alex complimented. The red deer grinned. "Thank you," Louis replied. "Now, en garde!" Alex exclaimed, before the two of them began their mock swordfight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle raged for minutes, each side determined not to give up. Their intense bout of swordplay had attracted quite an audience; almost all of the drama club was watching at this point. But a quick jab that poked Alex in the shoulder caused him to stumble, and the white wolf fell promptly on his posterior. The wolf got back up to his feet, and turned to face the crowd. For the second time that day, animals were applauding him and Louis together. Alex bowed gracefully, taking in the cheers and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then noticed that Louis had left the stage. Using his nose, Alex followed Louis's scent trail and found the deer sitting down and looking at his bloodied leg. Alex gasped upon seeing the injury. "What happened?!" Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell off the stage last night when I was helping Zoe practice," Louis groaned. Alex pulled out his bag and began searching through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, I'm going to give you a powerful painkiller pill. It should last up until the end of the first performance, but after that you'll be on your own. I can't give you any more than one or else you might develop an addiction," Alex instructed. He pulled a pill bottle out and shook one of the opioid pills out, before retrieving an unopened bottle of water from his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis drank the bottled water and took the pill. "Now, you're going to want to use that wooden pole as a cane. Keep your weight shifted to your uninjured foot. This medicine won't prevent your bone getting sprained or broken," Alex continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked at Alex, mystified by how far the wolf was going to help him. "Why are you helping me? Wouldn't it be better if you didn't help me so that some predator at this school could become the next Beastar?" Louis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen prey get abused or taken advantage of by predators too often. The world needs more prey animals like you- noble souls who provide a shining example that inspires others," Alex responded. Louis was touched by Alex's response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf helped Louis stand back up. It was at that moment that Alex realized how important the stage was to Louis. For the red deer, the drama club was the circuit of hope and dreams that lit up his future. "Louis, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you become the next Beastar," Alex vowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thanking The Officer! Haru's Horrible Hormones!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis soon dismissed Alex, telling him to go claim the spotlight somewhere else. Alex gladly obliged, as he didn't want to take away from Louis's chances of becoming the next Beastar. Besides, the white wolf needed to go and ask Haru about the Night Howler that he had found last night on the school grounds anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wolf walked through the hallways, he overheard chatter about some police officers that were in shiny metal suits had barged into the school grounds and removed a flower from the garden area. That meant that Chief Denka had delivered on the biohazard containment crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf also noticed that his presence was attracting more attention from students passing by than before at any point in his investigation. He had expected it; like Zootopia, news of heroic actions traveled through the streets (or in this case, the school hallways) like wildfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching the gardening club, Alex once again took note of how well Haru was at gardening. Suddenly, Alex felt someone blaze past him, nearly getting run over in the process. Was that Legosi? The wolf sniffed the air, and the scent confirmed that it was indeed Legosi. What could possibly have made the wolf run off like that? He walked to the door of the club and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Haru, was Legosi in heeeere…?" Alex asked when he stepped in the gardening club before he gasped. The white dwarf rabbit was wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the floor, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that she was wearing only a bra and panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru's expression brightened up, but Alex did not like the way she was smiling. It was the smile of a predator animal who had just caught a prey. He had seen that expression too often in his line of duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, hello Alex! Glad to see you," Haru said happily. She started to walk towards the wolf, and Alex began to back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haru, what are you doing?" Alex asked nervously. Her whole demeanor was unsettling to him. He knew that rabbits her age were horny- heck, his girlfriend on the squad was a rabbit- but he had no idea that it could become this extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been feeling pent up <span class="u"><em>all</em></span> day, and I need some relief. Come here, big boy," Haru lustfully said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haru, no. Put your clothes back on," Alex ordered. Ignoring him, Haru began to remove the rest of her clothes. Alex wasn't going to let her go any further. The wolf opened up a compartment on his belt and whipped out his taser, brandishing it at Haru. "Put your </span>
  <b>goddamn</b>
  <span> clothes back on, or I'll shock you into next week!" Alex snarled, his voice literally oozing with malicious intent if the rabbit didn't do exactly as he said. Haru stared at the taser for half a minute, before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. You cops are no fun," Haru whined as she began to redress herself. Alex crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. "How'd you figure out that I was a cop?" Alex asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First, the way you handled Legosi was very mature, and you acted like you had a ton of experience with Night Howlers before. Second, one of the officers- I think his name was Lem- mentioned that an 'Officer Alex' reported the night howler on the school grounds while he was interrogating me about where that flower came from. Third, you have a taser," Haru explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God fucking dammit Lem, I told you not to tell anyone!" Alex swore. He texted that exact phrase to Lem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tried to get Legosi into bed with you didn't you?" Alex guessed. A nod from Haru confirmed his theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He imprinted on you, and you're already trying to get him to sleep with you. You're going to make him question everything, slow down!" Alex advised. Haru blushed and giggled at his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, you really need to get your hormones under control, Haru," Alex told her. Haru harrumphed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but that's really one of the only ways that I feel… equal, compared to all the other animals in the school," Haru sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took her paw in his and held it. "Oh, Haru. You're too hard on yourself," Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why do you say that?" Haru wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're cute, kind, smart, and a badass. You'd make a fine cop," Alex assured. Haru's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A cop? Really?!" Haru exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely! You don't take shit from anyone, and you have the same unyielding spirit as my girlfriend," Alex answered. Then, Haru realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're from Zootopia, right?" Haru asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. "Yeah, so?" The wolf responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And since there's only one bunny officer on the squad…" Haru whispered to herself. Fuck!, the wolf thought inwardly. </span>
  <span>"Your girlfriend is Judy Hopps!?" Haru concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, but please don't go telling anyone!" Alex begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh don't worry! You saved me from Legosi last night, I owe you my life for that. I'll keep all your dirty little secrets," Haru promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "You have got to tell me more about her," Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put his paws up in exasperation. "Another time, all right?" Alex replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru frowned in disappointment. "Oh, all right," Haru relented. The white wolf promptly made his exit, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Audio log, day seven. Haru, the white dwarf rabbit who I saved yesterday, is a lot smarter than she lets on. She was able to put two and two together and figure out that I'm a cop. Well, only after I threatened her with my taser. But Judy, I had to. I </span>
  <b>
    <em>had to</em>
  </b>
  <span>, she was trying to sleep with me for Christ's sake! That rabbit has the hormones of several rabbit couples put together. Anyways, as I grow closer to the students of the school, I'll be able to pry more information from them about who they suspect to be the killer. End of audio log," Alex whispered that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Drama Club's Recruitment Methods? The Mysterious Hybrid Student, Sonny!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex discovers that everyone in the drama club has their secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Alex was standing in the drama room, sitting down by Legosi and Kai. Silently, he sat and simply listened to the two talk. "You need to make more friends! Have you seriously been in this club without knowing anything?!" Kai scolded Legosi. This remark caused Alex's ears to perk up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take Sheila-san from the dance club, for example. She was recruited when she was 14 and working as a dominatrix in some 'female carnivore club'. Then there's Moro the rhino, who believes that the horns in front of him are his guardian spirit… and Mina the giraffe has trypophobia, meaning he can't look directly at his body," Kai explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If everyone has a secret here, then what's yours?" Alex interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai blushed, before continuing. "I, ah… was abandoned by my parents when I was born. Luckily, I was adopted by a hyena family, even though I'm a mongoose," Kai told the white wolf. Alex blinked, processing this information for a few seconds before proceeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're adopted too?" Alex asked. Kai nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now you have to tell me your secret!" Kai challenged. Alex went over the situation in his head, deciding that it would not blow his cover if he told the mongoose some of his backstory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you, Kai, I'm also adopted. However, while you wound up with a hyena family right away, I was not so lucky. I was born into a family of murderers and ran away from that wretched household when I was five. I got stuck in an orphanage and met a small little hybrid girl. We became very close and called each other brother and sister," Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?" Kai pressured. The wolf sighed, as this next part was uncomfortable for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ran away from the orphanage, because it mistreated us heavily. One day, when we were eating ice cream in the park, a bunch of larger animals in black suits came and abducted her right in front of me. I was powerless to stop them," Alex sorrowfully said. His eyes glazed over, lost in the painful memories of that day. Kai decided not to press the matter any further, getting up and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi stayed at Alex's side, putting a paw on his shoulder for support. Alex locked eyes with Legosi after his mental flashbacks ended. "If everyone here has a secret… then what's Louis's?" Alex wondered. Now that he knew that everyone had secrets in the drama club, Alex decided that he would take his investigation to the next level and attempt to learn everyone in the drama club's hidden secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex began scanning the assortment of animals below, trying to choose which animal he'd pry information from first. One animal in particular caught his eye; this animal looked like a cross between a hyena and a Dall sheep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knew instantly that this animal was a hybrid, and this gave him some pause. He hadn't expected that there would be any hybrids at Cherryton. "Who's that guy over there?" Alex asked Legosi, pointing at the hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, him? That's Sonny. He's the co-leader of the production crew alongside Dom. Though ever since Tem died, he's been distancing himself from predators. His only predator friend now is Bill the tiger. His hybrid status is the main reason that he was recruited," Legosi explained to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf nodded, before jumping down and beginning to approach Sonny. For some unknown reason, Alex was inexplicably being drawn towards the sheep/hyena hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny was speaking to Dom when he felt someone sneaking up behind him. As a member of the Tsunogumi (the secretive herbivore group of the black market), he had some training in feeling shifts in his surroundings. The hybrid turned around and came face to face with the white wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Alex. The transfer student. Though you may have seen or heard of me before, I haven't seen or heard of you. Ah, well, not until today, at least. It's nice to meet you," Alex introduced himself awkwardly, holding out his paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily, Sonny would start backing away from the wolf and figure a way out of the situation. But for some reason, Alex wasn't setting off his usual reactions. Instead, Sonny felt a strange sense of kinship with this transfer student, something about his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you too, Alex. I'm Sonny, and I lead the drama club's production crew alongside Dom," Sonny responded. The two shook paws and Sonny couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, out of nowhere, Alex asked a peculiar question. "So what was life like for you growing up?" Alex blurted out. Sonny hesitated for a second before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh… it wasn't too fun. You see, I got beat up a lot-" Sonny began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For looking different?" Alex interrupted. Sonny nodded in response. "Yeah, me and my sister got the shit kicked out of us for looking different too. Albino wolves are a rare sight in Zootopia," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a sister?" Sonny curiously inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, actually, I have two sisters. One is my current sister and the other one was my street sister. You know, you remind me of her," Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why is that?" Sonny wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters… she was a hybrid, like you. You also have the same sort of energy, as well," Alex revealed. The two of them began to talk about their childhoods together, with the discussion lasting for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, as Alex laid in bed, he pulled out his carrot pen and started recording. "Audio log, day eight. I discovered two important pieces of information today. First and foremost, I've found out that all the members of the drama club have 'curious backgrounds', as Zoe phrased it. This means that I'll have to start building relationships with the members to glean their secrets. The secrets that they are hiding could provide valuable information as to the identity of the killer. And second… I've found a hybrid student. His name is Sonny. And he reminds me of Arie. One day, Arie… I'll find you. End of audio log," Alex monologued.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alex Can't Eat Meat?! Louis Reaches His Breaking Point!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions and tension reach an all-time high as Louis reaches his physical and psychological breaking point right before the performance of Adler!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, when Alex left his bedroom, he saw Legosi pacing nervously. "What's wrong, Legosi?" Jack asked. The wolf didn't respond to him, only shooting a side glance at Alex. "The transfer student? So you're keeping secrets from me and not from him? I'm your best friend, Legosi!" Jack cried out. Alex walked towards the two of them.</p><p>Jack glared at Alex angrily. "I've known Legosi since we were kids! We've been best friends for years! And he barely knows you, yet he shares his newest secrets with you?" Jack growled. The dog shoved Alex, which made his eyes widen.</p><p>"Jack, what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself," Legosi worriedly said.</p><p>Alex took a moment to consider everything that was going on. He knew that Legosi's mental state could get bad if he had to keep everything that happened during their patrol night a secret. He also saw Jack and the way he looked at Legosi. The way that the Labrador retriever gazed at the gray wolf was very protective and affectionate, meaning they must be extremely close. The white wolf wished that he had a friend like Jack growing up; it would have made his childhood a lot easier to deal with.  "Legosi, whatever you want to say to me, you can say to both of our faces," Alex ordered.</p><p>Legosi gulped. The gray wolf hesitated, thinking about how to phrase things without revealing too much information. "I'm just concerned about Louis-san," Legosi quickly answered.</p><p>Alex nodded; he knew exactly what Legosi was worrying about, Louis's injured leg. "Tell you what, Legosi. You and Jack find a secluded place, somewhere that you two won't be eavesdropped on or interrupted. Then you can tell him everything that's happened since we met," Alex advised.</p><p>Legosi's tail wagged wildly. "Really, Alex?" Legosi asked, his tone of voice excited and enthusiastic.</p><p>"I mean it. If there's anything I learned from my time living on the streets, it's that best friends don't keep secrets from each other," Alex said.</p><p>"Oh, thank you! You don't know how hard it's been to keep this from Jack," Legosi joyfully sighed, giving Alex a quick hug.</p><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly. There was less than 48 hours before the opening performance of Adler was to occur. Because of this, tension was running high at the drama club. And no one was more tense than Louis the red deer. Right now, Louis was sitting in his private drama club room, thinking to himself.</p><p>"I've gotten this far thanks to Alex's powerful painkiller pill and my own stamina and willpower… but the pain is intensifying with every hour that passes by," Louis thought to himself. Then he shook his head, clearing his mind of negativity. It was too late to feel sorry for himself, and he had always known that his body wasn't built for fighting. Louis's inner monologue was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.</p><p>"Louis?" Alex called out.</p><p>The deer straightened his back out, composing himself. "Yes?" Louis replied.</p><p>"Just checking in to see how you are doing," Alex answered.</p><p>"I could be doing better, but I'll survive. I've been through much worse," Louis answered, his tone of voice steely and confident. The albino animal then entered the room. </p><p>Louis motioned for him to sit down and they talked for a few minutes. Then Louis made a remark that caught Alex's attention. "You know, you're much more of a wolf than Legosi is," Louis told Alex. The white wolf raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex wondered, a little curious to know what Louis meant by his question.</p><p>Louis got up and advanced on Alex, making him back up into the wall. "It means that unlike Legosi, you don't hide your strength. And you aren't afraid to use it," Louis explained.</p><p>"Uh… thanks?" Alex replied, now a bit worried about what Louis would do next. The way Louis was acting made him uneasy.</p><p>"Show me your fangs," Louis ordered. Alex unhinged his jaw, opening his maw wide and allowing Louis to see his pearly whites. Louis's hand whipped forward and stuck itself in Alex's mouth.</p><p>Alex was shocked by Louis's careless attitude and brash actions. He could feel his teeth rubbing against the red deer's fur, could sense the warmth that was being emitted from Louis's hand. "So much more outgoing than that gray wolf! Very good. Now, bite me," Louis commanded.</p><p>Alex was shocked. What was Louis thinking!? This sort of behavior was really dangerous. If Louis was on the streets and he asked a drunk predator to bite him, that drunken predator would likely comply with the deer's command. Either Louis had the conviction and bravery of a hero or he was stupid... based off of Alex's observations of the drama club leader's behavior, it was likely a mixture of both bravery and stupidity. "No," Alex growled.</p><p>"<b><em>BITE</em></b> <b><em>ME</em></b>!" Louis repeated, with much more force and conviction than the previous time. He started stuffing his hand into Alex's mouth more. Now Alex could almost <em>taste</em> it, and this brought a flood of dark memories to the forefront of Alex's mind. Alex wouldn't admit this to anyone but his girlfriend and to his best friend Nick Wilde, but the wolf was afraid of what might happen if he tasted meat. </p><p>"<b><em>I...</em></b> <b><em>SAID...</em></b> <b><em>NO</em></b>!" Alex roared. He kicked Louis in the chest with his knee, sending the red deer staggering backward. Alex glowered at Louis, every fiber of his body shaking with pure, unadulterated rage. For the first time in a very long time, Louis felt fear. "What the FUCK were you thinking!?" Alex snarled.</p><p>"I wasn't! My herbivore instincts compelled me to want me to be eaten!" Louis quickly replied. Alex's red eyes bore into Louis, and the cervine felt as if the white wolf was staring into his soul. </p><p>"Do you know what it's like to be eaten, Louis?" Alex then asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. Louis was about to say "no" but Alex didn't give him the chance to.</p><p>"You find yourself trapped inside a fleshy, constricted, red mass. That's the stomach. And at the bottom of the mass is the stomach acid. It burns, BURNS you as it breaks your skin down and strips the flesh from your bones. Worst of all, you feel absolutely powerless and you KNOW that you're going to die, ending up as a stinking pile of shit and bones in the sewers. No one will ever know what happened to you," Alex explained.</p><p>Louis was left speechless for a second before a response popped into his mind. "There's one problem with this story of yours. If you got eaten, then how did you survive?" Louis smirked. Instantly the deer knew he had made a mistake, as Alex growled and slapped him in the face before pinning Louis against the wall, the white wolf pressing his paw tightly against Louis's chest.</p><p>"The elephant who thought he was a tiger that ate me? I was nine years old at the time. And as I sat in that burning miniature hellspace, I was reminded of why I kept on living. So I bore my fangs and extended my claws, before devouring that psychopath from the inside out," Alex hissed.</p><p>Louis didn't utter a word, fearful that his next words might be his last. "I blacked out for the actual eating part of it, letting my instincts take over. The scent of fresh air brought me back to my senses. When I came to, I was covered in blood. I don't think there was a speck of fur on my body that wasn't tainted red. I remember being surrounded by ZPD members and doctors in a hospital room. Due to the extreme circumstances of the situation: my age, the fact that I was nearly eaten alive, by a <b> <em>herbivore</em> </b>, no less... I was let off the hook, didn't get in trouble. But I was scarred from that experience. I wouldn't let anyone touch me for the next week and a half. I was terrified of what I might do if I came into physical contact with an animal, fearing for their safety," Alex continued.</p><p>The wolf released his grasp on Louis, backing away nervously, as if he had just come out of a trance. "Shit, I'm sorry. I probably overreacted, but you must understand. It has been fifteen years since I have let flesh of any kind touch my tongue. But the very thought of doing so repulses me. I'm afraid of what might happen to my mental state if I taste meat again," Alex apologized.</p><p>"I'm sorry for aggravating you like that," Louis responded.</p><p>"It's fine. Just don't do that again. You need to keep your instincts under control. You're lucky that it was me that you were tempting and not some other carnivore. Other predators will not be so generous. They will use the opportunity that you thrust upon me and bite pieces of your body off," Alex advised. Louis nodded his head, and Alex quickly fled the room.</p><p>Time passed by quickly, and the performance quickly snuck up on Alex. As the odd animal out in the drama club, he occupied his time by being the "errand boy" going and retrieving objects for the different subgroups of the drama club. "And what should I do during the first performance? In case you need any help, or someone gets injured," Alex asked Pina.</p><p>"Well then you can sit in the front row on the left side in the audience. That's the closest seat to the backstage side door," Pina suggested. Alex smiled and gave Pina a thumbs up. The rest of the 48 hours flew by, and Alex enjoyed watching the first act of the play. Zoe did well in his role of the water spirit, and Louis did a phenomenal job as the star of the show.</p><p>Intermission came, and Alex got up to use the bathroom backstage, as well as check on how everyone was doing. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, though Louis was showing signs of pain. "Where's Bill?" Alex asked. That tiger was the only drama club member unaccounted for.</p><p>"I think I saw him go into the bathroom," Els offered. Alex dashed off to the men's room, but he was not prepared for what he would see.</p><p>He opened the door and saw Bill drinking a vial of red liquid. The white wolf acted quickly, snatching the vial from Bill. There was about a fourth of the contents left inside, enough for Alex to identify whatever it was by scent. He was shocked and appalled to smell rabbit blood. "Hey, hey, hey!" Bill cried out as Alex poured the rest of it down the bathroom sink.</p><p>"You fucking vampire! Why the hell are you drinking blood?! Don't you know what this shit can do to you?! Where did you even get this vial!?" Alex howled. Bill took a step back.</p><p>"Dude, chill! My grandpa gave it to me, said I would know when to use it. He called it 'liquid courage', a confidence booster," Bill told Alex.</p><p>"This shit is worse for predators than goddamn heroin. It can permanently alter your mental state, intensify your predatory instincts," Alex snarled.</p><p>Bill gulped. "R-really?" The tiger whimpered. Alex nodded solemnly.</p><p>"Absolutely. And you don't even know what's been put in that shit. There could be hallucinogens, antidepressants, chemicals, god knows what," Alex answered. Bill grabbed his canteen of water that was attached to his costume's belt and began drinking it like he hadn't had water in weeks, trying to wash the taste off of his tongue.</p><p>"Now, you had better keep your instincts under control. If you attack Louis onstage, then you'll be expelled and that WILL be the end of your student career. I'll tell EVERYONE that I caught you drinking blood, including your parents, and I'll make damn sure that you wind up in the nearest drug rehabilitation center," Alex threatened.</p><p>Bill blinked twice, then stared at Alex. "You some kind of cop or something?" The striped orange feline asked.</p><p>In response, Alex flashed Bill an evil grin. "You might say that. Don't tell anyone that or else I'll have you expelled," Alex responded. Bill hurried out of the bathroom back on stage, and Alex returned to his seat in the audience.</p><p>The rest of the play went without much incident, though Louis's movements became progressively more sluggish and stiff as the finale of the performance approached. Though the ending of the play was a little too tragic for Alex's liking. As Louis stood up and bowed to the audience, the curtain came down, and Alex got up. The white wolf slowly walked to the side stage entrance, when he heard a loud but all too familiar THUD.</p><p>It was the kind of thud that was heard when a dead body hit against a wooden floor. The wolf's pace quickened drastically. Alex burst onto the stage and saw Louis unmoving and crumpled on the ground. Legosi was already kneeling to check on the deer. "Louis? Louis, wake up! LOUIS!" Legosi yelled.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>And now, a sneak peek at the next chapter!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After Louis collapses, Alex and the other drama club members rush him to the infirmary. But Bill begins to violently react to the blood he drank earlier, and is trapped within horrifying visions of blood and murder. With the help of Els, Alex must bring Bill back to his senses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Find out next time in Chapter 11: Battle For Bill's Body And Soul!</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battle For Bill's Body And Soul!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Louis collapses, Alex and the other drama club members rush him to the infirmary. But Bill begins to violently react to the blood he drank earlier, and is trapped within horrifying visions of blood and murder. With the help of Els, Alex must bring Bill back to his senses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Does anyone have any wooden poles?" Alex shouted. Everyone looked dumbfounded, but thankfully Els responded with a simple 'no'. Alex's eyes scanned the stage area, searching for a suitable replacement. Then it hit him. "Bill! Toss me your wooden sword!" Alex ordered. Bill followed Alex's instructions and threw it over to him. Alex jumped up and caught it, before laying it on the ground next to Louis.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf retrieved Louis's wooden sword that was lying on the ground next to him, placing it near the other one. The wolf reached into his backpack, rifling through it until he found his blue blanket. The wolf wrapped the blanket around the two wooden swords, creating a makeshift stretcher. "Wow, Alex, how did you learn to do that?" Els asked, impressed by the wolf's handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>"You learn a lot of skills living on the streets," Alex answered, giving the Angora goat a sly and confident smile before turning back to Legosi. "Now, Legosi. Pick Louis up gently and put him on the stretcher. Then, on the count of three, we'll lift the stretcher up and carry it on our shoulders to the infirmary," Alex commanded. Legosi set the unconscious red deer down on the stretcher.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, on the count of three, we raise the stretcher up and start transporting our dear star to the nurse's office, all right. One… two… THREE!" Alex counted. Both wolves hoisted the stretcher up onto their shoulders and began marching to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, they had gotten Louis in and the deer's leg had been x-rayed. Thankfully the leg wasn't broken, only sprained, but Louis was still unconscious and they needed to wake him up to tell him the news. They tried poking him, talking to him, and even yelling in his ear. But it seemed that nothing would wake him up. "Aww, shit. I think we've got a 'true love's kiss' situation here," Bill complained.</p><p> </p><p>That gave Alex an idea. "Bill, you're a genius! Legosi, kiss him!" Alex suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, shocked by Alex's suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"He has the hots for you, Legosi. I'm sure of it. The way he looks at you, talks about you-" Alex began.</p><p> </p><p>"The way that he wanted me to bite him?" Legosi blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded, flashing a grin at Legosi. "Exactly! So come on big boy, pucker up those lips and smooch him!" Alex prompted.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Alex, are you sure about this?" Els asked. Alex gave him a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>"You got any better ideas?" Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>The herbivore thought long and hard for a minute, before sighing "No". Legosi's lips touched Louis's and the gray wolf began making out with him. Alex started recording the two of them with his phone. When Legosi started kissing Louis, the deer's eyes instantly opened. "Hey, this feels pretty nice…" Louis thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then Louis realized that he was kissing Legosi, <b><em>in</em></b> <b><em>real</em></b> <b><em>life</em></b>, and <em><b>in</b> <b>front</b> <b>of</b> <b>other</b> <b>animals</b></em>. The deer kicked Legosi in the crotch to make Legosi get off of him, the wolf howling in pain. "Legosi! What the FUCK were you thinking!" Louis roared.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex made me do it!" Legosi whined.</p><p> </p><p>The deer's head twisted to look at Alex, who was laughing like a hyena. "And I caught it on video too!" Alex cackled, his phone in paw and videotaping the entire thing.</p><p> </p><p>"If I wasn't in a hospital bed I'd kick you into next week!" Louis shouted. After the deer calmed down everyone explained the situation to him. Louis had a fracture in his left foot, and would be unable to perform in the play tomorrow. Alex observed Louis's eyes grow angrier and angrier, the deer's paws clenching into fists. "IS MY BROKEN FOOT AN EXCUSE TO TREAT ME LIKE A DEFENSELESS CREATURE!?" Louis screamed in fury.</p><p> </p><p>Alex doubled over in laughter, extremely amused by Louis's reaction. "Ahahahahah…. HAHAHAH!" Alex laughed. The white wolf's laugh sounded like something straight out of a movie.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY?!" Louis roared.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf smirked. "You're so <b><em>FUCKING</em></b> stupid sometimes, Louis. We aren't looking at you like some defenseless animal. We're looking at you like this because <b><em>you're our</em></b> <b><em>friend</em></b>, and we're <b><em>CONCERNED</em></b> for you, you big moron!" Alex answered. Instantly the deer felt bad and apologized for his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Louis handed the role of Adler to Bill. Everyone left, but Bill, Pina, and Els were the last ones to leave. The two goats whispered words of encouragement in Bill's ear, before Bill excused himself to go to the bathroom. Pina and Els stayed by the wall outside the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alex handed Louis a pill and a bottle of water, similar to how he had reacted when he had found Louis sitting down in pain backstage. "What's this pill? It certainly better be more useful than the last one you gave me," Louis growled. Alex dropped his voice. "It's actually a pill that accelerates healing. Mends broken and sprained bones fast. And before you fret about any side effects or how it'll impact you, there aren't any negatives," Alex whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Louis drank the bottle and ate the pill, swallowing it. It tasted like his droppings. "How long does it take for the effects to work?" Louis asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it starts now. You'll be falling asleep within the next five minutes, and sleep for about eight hours. Then you'll wake up and be in pain for the next eight hours. Then you'll be able to move around with only slight pain. So you should be ready to take back the spotlight by the final act of the play," Alex explained.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf then felt a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, he accidentally whacked Els across the face with his tail. "Gah! Sorry, Els. But don't sneak up on me like that. What's the problem?" Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Bill! Something's terribly wrong with him!" The Angora goat pleaded.</p><p>"What?! Where!?" Alex demanded. "He's in the boy's bathroom," Els revealed. Alex tore off to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was screaming. He no longer saw Els standing over his body on the floor- he was seeing terrifying visions. He was swimming in blood, drowning in it. The scene then shifted. He saw himself, but he wasn't in control of his body. The other Bill proceeded to messily devour Els, blood spattering the walls of the bathroom and limbs being torn off. Then he saw a bear attacking Tem, before the bear silhouette morphed into his own tiger silhouette. Dark, evil laughter echoed through the walls, and Bill screamed. "Oh my god! I killed Els! A-and Tem! Oh… god! What have I done?!" Bill wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, none of these horrible things had actually happened. In reality, Bill was flailing around on the ground wildly, blubbering and talking to himself. Alex slammed the boys bathroom door open and saw Els kneeling over him. "What happened?" Alex asked Els.</p><p> </p><p>"Aoba went in here to check on him and saw blood covering the walls. He saw Bill throw up some black sludge, and then he said Bill collapsed and started talking in some weird language," Els described.</p><p> </p><p>Alex set his backpack down and opened a special compartment up in it. He retrieved a large canteen of water that was capped with a gold cross topper, as well as a syringe dart filled with a light blue liquid, and a book with a cross on the cover. "What are those? How are they going to help Bill? Doesn't he need medical attention?" Els barraged Alex with questions.</p><p> </p><p>"If I take him to the hospital, he's going to end up in deep shit for what he consumed. Plus, that would expose him to a lot of animals, herbivores and carnivores alike. I can smell the bloodlust on him. Right now he's liable to attack someone, and I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Els, stand at the door. Make sure no one else comes in. If he tries to charge you, kick him in the shins. But otherwise, stay as far away as possible from him. I'm going to sedate him and get him in a pacified state." Alex explained.</p><p> </p><p>He set the canteen and book down on the ground before pulling his taser out of his belt and gripping it with one hand, whie holding the syringe dart in the other hand as if it were a knife. Slowly, Alex began to advance towards Bill, approaching the tiger with heightened caution. When Alex was about three feet away from the stall Bill was vomiting in, the tiger whirled around and crouched low to the ground on all fours. </p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Shit</strong></em><em><strong>,</strong></em>" Alex thought to himself. He had to apply the serum directly, since he didn't have his dart gun on him at the moment. The white wolf had been hoping that he would be able to get close enough to lunge and stab the tiger with the syringe, but now he was out of luck. Alex made sure his taser was set to "medium sized feline" before charging it up. Bill let out a demonic snarl as he leapt into the air and pounced, lunging at his canine enemy. Alex fired the taser, the prongs connecting and sending a powerful shock into Bill's system which stunned him for a decent amount of time. That was long enough for Alex to jam the syringe into Bill's neck and inject the serum into him. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately the formula began to work its magic; Bill seemed to calm down and the tension left his body, the tiger started vomiting violently into the toilet as his body expelled the effects of the blood he had drank from his system. In between hurls, Alex offered Bill drinks from the canteen of water, and read out loud from the Bible he had kept in the backpack compartment. The words seemed to help Bill back to his senses. Bill groaned, his head raising up. "Can someone explain to me what the fuck just happened?" The tiger asked. Then he saw Els and Alex panting, scared out of their mind's wits, and Bill started sobbing. The goat and the wolf ran over and hugged him tightly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong><br/>
And now, a sneak peek at the next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now conscious and free from the blood's influence, Bill comes clean about drinking blood and eating meat to Els. The goat decides to stay with him through the night on Alex's advice. Most importantly, the tiger makes a promise to Alex and Els. How will the Angora goat react? What sort of promise will Bill make to them? And what will happen to the drama club now that the replacement actor for the lead of Adler is down for the count? Find out next time, on BEASTARS: THE DIVERGENT VARIABLE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12: Bill's Oath To Improve Himself! The Plans for The Play Are Changed!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bill's Oath To Improve Himself! The Plans for The Play Are Changed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now conscious and free from the blood's influence, Bill comes clean about drinking blood and eating meat to Els. The goat decides to stay with him through the night on Alex's advice. Most importantly, the tiger makes a promise to Alex and Els. How will the Angora goat react? What sort of promise will Bill make to them? And what will happen to the drama club now that the replacement actor for the lead of Adler is down for the count?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's no easy way to explain this, Bill. Your body reacted quite violently to the blood; that's common for most predators when they consume their first carnivore product, but yours was a rather extreme case," Alex told Bill as he and Els helped lie Bill down in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"So those visions I had… they weren't real? The blood oozing out the walls, me eating Els, and seeing a bear eat Tem?" Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what's this about Tem?!" Els blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw a bear eat Tem in my vision," Bill replied.</p><p> </p><p>Alex's ears perked up. "Bill, you have to tell us. This could be important information for the murder investigation," Alex insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, you're right. That could be important," Bill realized.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're a cop?" Els gasped. The Angora goat nodded her head as she put two and two together. "Yeah, you have a taser that has the ZPD emblem on it. I'm willing to bet that you're a cop," Els murmured as she figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>Alex threw his paws up in the air. "God fucking dammit what's the point of being undercover then?! I put a ton of resources and money into getting documents faked for me to pass off as a student, and almost TEN mammals have figured out that I'm a police officer undercover!" Alex growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Alex! I wouldn't dream of telling anyone!" Els reassured.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd better not, or else I'll kick your ass!" Alex threatened, and she could tell that the wolf meant it.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, there's only one bear I can think of that was really close to Tem, and that bear's name was Riz," Bill revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stroked his chin fur thoughtfully. "What else can you tell me about this… Riz?" Alex asked curiously. As Bill described the bear and his personality to Alex, the wolf took note of every detail.</p><p> </p><p>Els glanced at Alex nervously. "But Riz seems so nice… could he really have killed his best friend in cold blood?" Els fretted. Alex scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It is too early in the investigation to say anything for sure. I haven't even met this guy, and assumptions can lead to false arrests and I don't want to make a move on anyone unless I can say without a shred of doubt that he's the killer," Alex answered.</p><p> </p><p>Bill coughed, his eyes fluttering. "God, I feel like I'm going to black out at any second. But I need to confess. Els… I haven't been exactly a saint. The whole reason I got in this mess was because I drank rabbit blood," Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>Els gasped. "You… you IDIOT! What were you THINKING?!" The herbivore scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was being a little stupid," Bill chuckled weakly. "But I promise you guys I won't do anything like that again. I won't eat meat, no matter how tempting it becomes. I'll make myself a better tiger. I promise, with all my heart," Bill continued.</p><p> </p><p>Alex arched an eyebrow, staring directly at Bill. "I'll make sure you keep that promise," Alex responded.</p><p> </p><p>"So, if I understand correctly, Bill won't able to perform tomorrow?" Louis suddenly interrupted. Alex whirled around, surprised that the deer was awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still up? The medicine should be making you sleep!" Alex wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I <b> <em>was</em> </b> asleep. Until SOMEONE decided to perform an exorcism!" Louis huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it was necessary! A bloodlusting carnivore is dangerous!" Alex argued.</p><p> </p><p>"MY SLEEP SCHEDULE IS IN DANGER!" Louis roared. Then he recomposed himself. "Sorry. That was a little uncalled for," the deer apologized.</p><p> </p><p>"Louis is right, though. I probably won't be able to perform tomorrow," Bill sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree. You need three different kinds of rest right now, Bill- spiritual, mental, and physical. You're in no condition to perform tomorrow," Alex told the tiger. Louis began to laugh, the kind of laugh that Alex had heard from the mentally insane criminals that he had put behind bars.</p><p> </p><p>"Louis, why are you laughing like some evil movie villain?" Alex asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"This could provide a most fortuitous opportunity for us," Louis cackled. "What are you talking about?! Stop talking like an antagonist!" Els anxiously replied, concerned that the head of the drama club might have lost his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking about Legosi! It's time for that reserved wolf to stop holding himself back. He shall be the one to replace me as Adler!" Louis explained.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gulped. He didn't exactly have the utmost confidence in the gray wolf's abilities to be the lead actor of the play. "Are you sure about that, Louis? I'm not sure Legosi can handle it," Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that gray wolf can handle it. He's got the entire script memorized!" Louis revealed.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Alex gasped, taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>Els nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's right… Legosi can quote any line from the play!" Els confirmed. Alex then got a text on his phone. It was from Ellen, the zebra who played the role of the maiden that Adler protected.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a really bad allergic reaction and I'm at the hospital. You'll have to find someone to replace me for the play," the text read. Alex showed the text to Louis, who groaned. The red deer racked his brain, searching for someone who he knew could pull off the role. Els wasn't the right kind of animal for the role. After a few minutes of deliberation Louis came to a conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex. First thing in the morning, you need to go and grab Haru from the herbivore female dorms. She's the only one left who can play the role of the maiden," Louis told Alex.</p><p> </p><p>"Haru?! But she's not even a member of the drama club!" Alex exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes she is! She's a reserve member!" Louis replied.</p><p> </p><p>"SINCE WHEN!?" Alex bickered.</p><p> </p><p>"SINCE I SAID SO!" Louis roared.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, and Alex realized he needed to sleep. Bill yawned. "Hey, Els. Could you maybe… stay with me? I don't want to have to sleep alone with what I saw earlier tonight," Bill sleepily said. Els smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Bill. I'll stay with you," Els assured him. The Angora goat laid down next to Bill and snuggled up to him. Too tired to record an audio log, Alex sank into one of the infirmary cots and went to sleep almost instantly, his exhaustion catching up with him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And now, a sneak peek at the next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tension at the drama club reaches an all-new high as the zebra who plays the female lead in the play calls in sick due to an extreme allergic reaction. Legosi is thrust into the spotlight as he is forced into the role of Adler. Alex must take over Bill's previous role as the final bad guy Adler must face. Louis nominates Haru to be the female role. Will Alex be able to pull the drama club together to make the final performance of the season a success?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find out in Chapter 13: Unite The Drama Club! The Show Absolutely <em>MUST</em> Go On!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unite The Drama Club! The Show Absolutely MUST Go On!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tension at the drama club reaches an all-new high as the zebra who plays the female lead in the play calls in sick due to an extreme allergic reaction. Legosi is thrust into the spotlight as he is forced into the role of Adler. Alex must take over Bill's previous role as the final bad guy Adler must face. Louis nominates Haru to be the female role. Will Alex be able to pull the drama club together to make the final performance of the season a success?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came and Alex woke up bright and early. As soon as he woke up he ran to the drama club. He wanted to make some improvements to the script, as he had his own ideas about how to improve the play. He posted a poll on the Cherryton academy website, asking if the students would prefer a happier ending for the Adler performance. Almost instantly he got responses. A majority of the votes said they preferred happy endings in their stories, and Alex also agreed with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Alex realized something while he was writing out the final scene where Adler fought against the head of the reaper society. He still needed to get Haru! The wolf leapt up from his desk and sprinted to the female herbivore dorm, passing by several members of the drama club. Today the drama club students didn't have to attend classes because the second and final performance of the play was tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bursting through the doors of the dorm, he saw Mizuchi talking with her two cronies. The harlequin rabbit screamed in terror when she saw him. "Can you tell me where Haru is?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She just left for the garden," Mizuchi squeaked. Alex turned around and ran out of the building, praying that he'd find Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he didn't have to run for long. Alex found the white dwarf rabbit watering some daisies. "Oh, hello Alex! You seem stressed… what's the issue?" Haru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No time to explain! Hop on my back, I'll give you a ride to the drama club!" Alex ordered. The bunny jumped up onto his backside, resting her head on his. It reminded him of when he and Judy had gone to the Bunnyburrow fair together on one of their dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Onward, to victory!" Haru cried out. Alex chuckled, before sprinting with the rabbit on his back. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the drama club. Everyone that was present there was talking amongst themselves worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex, you're here! Where's Bill and Ellen?!" Legosi asked. Then the gray wolf noticed Haru, blushing and waving at her. Haru giggled and waved back at Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bill had some stomach problems last night and Ellen had a severe allergic reaction that hospitalized her," Alex explained. Everyone gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we're now down three important actors! Who will replace them?" Dom (the production leader) cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already talked to Louis about it. I'm taking over Bill's role, and Haru is taking over Ellen's," Alex answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That still leaves Adler's role empty!" Shiira pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis nominated Legosi for the role," Alex announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's heads turned to look at Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HIM?! Louis thinks that LEGOSI can pull it off?!" Kai exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh… not to brag or anything, but I know the entire script by heart. I've seen you guys rehearse it so many times that it's been ingrained into my soul by now," Legosi admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanu, the pelican who was the president of the drama club, decided to speak his thoughts on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Legosi had an excellent grasp of the script even before we started rehearsing! He was one of the top five candidates for the role of Adler!" Sanu revealed. Haru looked at Legosi with heightened interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! Then it's settled. Legosi will be Adler until Louis is fit to return," Alex declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went to work on the performance. Legosi managed to perform all of his lines without a hitch, and then when they got to the end of the play, Legosi noticed something different about the script. "Hey, who added two extra pages to the script?!" Legosi wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sheepishly raised his paw. "I did," Alex confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why?" Legosi asked out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I asked the school if they wanted a happier ending, and the results revealed that they would prefer a happier conclusion to the play's storyline," Alex answered. Legosi scanned the new additions to the script, his eyes widening with every line that he read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to have an ACTUAL FIGHT SCENE?!" Legosi gasped in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Legosi. I'm trained in all sorts of different methods of paw-to-paw combat. I'll make sure not to hurt you, or draw blood," Alex reassured the gray wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if I hurt you?!" Legosi fretted. The gray wolf knew that he was extremely strong, stronger than most wolves his age due to his heritage, and he was afraid that he might end up hurting Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled. "I've been through literal torture. You can't hurt me too much," Alex replied confidently. Legosi shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to respond with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then heard the sounds of an argument. He looked and saw all of the drama club members fighting amongst themselves. It appeared that they were having doubts about him and what Louis had said to guide them. Haru groaned. "Great, they're fighting. How are we supposed to get the drama club to work together now?!" Haru complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Legosi thought long and hard about what to do. Then Legosi had an idea. "What if we sing a song?" Legosi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Legosi, silently questioning the absurdity of Legosi's proposition. "Legosi, I'm going to quote the chief of Zootopia's police. As Chief Bogo once said: 'Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true'," Alex told Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi shrugged nonchalantly. He knew that reality was harsh, and he expected Alex to have a rather downcast outlook on the world around him, but he was a little surprised at how blunt the albino wolf was with rejecting his idea. Still, Legosi felt that he might be onto something, and he had to try to convince Alex to try his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Legosi as his brain leapt into overdrive. The gray wolf then began to think deeper about Alex, and what he knew about the white wolf. He had done some research, and Alex bore a striking resemblance- and even shared the same name- as the wolf hero who had saved the city of Zootopia alongside Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even before the bunny and fox had become officers, Alex was making a name for himself on the force. Along with Kimba Lionheart (the son of the current mayor) and an unidentified tanuki who reportedly had shapeshifting abilities, Alex had saved many lives when a pro-predator terrorist group had attacked Zootopia City Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Legosi analyzed all of the time he had previously spent with Alex. The white wolf seemed a lot smarter than everyone else. He began to go over everything the wolf had said or done around him. Alex didn't act like a teenager, he acted like an adult who had seen the horrors of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's reaction to the Night Howler on campus had seemed like the white wolf had personal experience with the savage flower. And the way he had recounted the night howler incidents, it was like he had been heavily involved in them but was trying to tell them from an outsider's perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Alex was quoting the city's police chief like they were good friends or something. Legosi was able to put two and two together. Alex was secretly a Zootopian cop who was currently undercover at Cherryton Academy for reasons unknown to the gray wolf. As soon as he figured that out, his brain slowed back down to normal speeds and the flow of time for Legosi resumed as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that life isn't a musical, Alex. You know, my mom died when I was young, and I've never met my father," Legosi said. A weight felt like it had been lifted off of his chest. Not many animals knew the truth about his parents. Alex's eyes widened, understanding how important this information was to Legosi since very few animals knew about it. Legosi locked eyes with Alex, and in a single second he understood that the wolf was saying "I'm sorry for your loss". Some words didn't need to be said, especially when one of them had already heard it dozens of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right. We can try singing a song to bring the animals together," Alex relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi's expression brightened up and his tail started to wag. "Really?!" Legosi excitedly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BUT! Only if I get to pick the song!" Alex then countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal! Ohh, thank you so much, Officer Alex!" Legosi jubilantly cried out. The gray wolf's tail wagged wildly and Legosi hugged the white wolf. Alex grunted, Legosi's strong grip making it hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too tight, too tight! And don't call me officer, you'll blow my cover!" Alex wheezed. Legosi loosened his grip and Alex returned the hug. Haru was touched by the friendship between the two wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm and tender moment didn't last long, however. Alex's ears perked up as he heard the indecisive chatter in the main room of the theater turn into an argument. "Come on, sing your song before things get any worse!" Haru urgently told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right! But, uh… what song do you want to do, Alex?" Legosi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex whispered the name of the song in Legosi's ear, and the gray wolf nodded. "I know that song. Heard it a few times. I think it fits the situation," Legosi responded. He went and grabbed two microphones from the audio tech boxes, giving one to Alex. The two wolves nodded to each other and went out onto the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's fears were confirmed when he saw the animals in the audience arguing amongst themselves. The nervousness that they had over how the night's performance would go with all the new replacement actors had turned into irritation and anger. He saw Shiira the cheetah get shoved by Moro the rhino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey! No fighting! I leave the stage for fifteen minutes and you already have lost your minds!" Alex scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned their heads to look at Alex and Legosi. "Legosi, Haru, and I are going to perform a song for you. Hopefully, it'll set you on the right path," Alex announced to the crowd. The wolf got his Bluetooth speaker out and synced it to his phone, before pressing play on the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuPHcNw5frw"> <strong>SONG: Tujiinue (from The Lion Guard)</strong> </a>
</p><p>Alex: <em>When the savannah seems set against you,</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>And things all around go wrong…</em></p><p>Alex: <em>Don't be feeling scared and lonely!</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>Instead, hold onto this song!</em></p><p>At this point, Haru began shaking a set of maracas she had found backstage. Alex grinned, flashing her a thumbs up, before continuing the song.</p><p>Alex: <em>Things will get better when we work together!</em></p><p>Alex and Legosi: <em>Things will get better when we work together!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Tu-ji-i-nu-e! It's all you've got to say!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Tujiinue! When things don't go your way!</em></p><p>Both: <em>We'll lift ourselves up today!</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>So look at all the friends around you,</em></p><p>Alex: <em>You know we're on your side!</em></p><p>Alex: <em>And when we all stand united,</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>We'll sing this song…</em></p><p>Haru suddenly jumped in between the two wolves, landing on her knees gracefully and sliding on the theater stage floor.</p><p>Haru: <em>WIIITH PRIIIIIIIIIDE!</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>Things will get better when we work together!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>Things will get better when we work together!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>Tu-ji-i-nu-e! It's all you've got to say!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>Tujiinue! When things don't go your way!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>We'll lift ourselves up today!</em></p><p>Alex: <em>Let's lift ourselves up!</em></p><p>Legosi: <em>Let's lift ourselves up!</em></p><p>Haru motioned for the two wolves to let her up on their shoulders. Alex and Legosi moved closer together, and Haru climbed up onto their backs, placing one leg on Alex's right shoulder and the other leg on Legosi's left shoulder.</p><p>Haru: <em>Spirits so high…</em></p><p>All Three: <em>We can TOUCH THE SKYYYYY!</em></p><p>All three of them leapt up together at the same time, with Haru hopping off of the two boys shoulders and doing a somersault flip in midair.</p><p>All Three: <em>Tu-ji-i-nu-e! It's all you've got to say!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>Tujiinue! When things don't go your way!</em></p><p>All Three: <em>We'll lift ourselves up today!</em></p><p>
  <span>Everybody cheered for their performance, and the three animals bowed. Legosi was surprised at how much he was enjoying everyone cheering for him. Alex noticed Els and Pina in the audience. They must have snuck into the club while he, Legosi, and Haru were singing. "Alex is right! We gotta work together for the final night of the performance," Dom declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially for our fallen comrades! For Louis, Bill, and Ellen! The show must ABSOLUTELY go on!" Legosi added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FOR LOUIS, BILL, AND ELLEN!" everyone yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere in Cherryton, a female gray rabbit was walking through the town. She was on vacation, visiting her sister who attended Cherryton, and was looking for something to do with her time tonight. She spotted a poster on the wall of a building's exterior. "Come and see the performance of a lifetime! You won't want to miss Cherryton's rendition of Adler!" the bunny read out loud. The bunny then smiled, having figured out what her evening plans were.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>It all comes down to this! The final chapter of the drama club arc! Will everything Louis and Alex wanted for the drama club all come crumbling down? Or will the performance come out even better than before? Plus, the identity of the mysterious gray rabbit will be revealed! You won't want to miss this!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find out next time on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter 14: </strong> <strong>The Drama Club Arc's Climactic Conclusion! Alex and Legosi's Brawl!</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Drama Club Arc's Climactic Conclusion! Alex and Legosi's Brawl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all comes down to this! The final chapter of the drama club arc! Will everything Louis and Alex wanted for the drama club all come crumbling down? Or will the performance come out even better than before? Plus, the identity of the mysterious gray rabbit will be revealed! You won't want to miss this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The play had gone well so far. Before the start of the show, Alex went out on stage and explained why several actors had to be replaced due to medical problems, but the albino wolf subtly hinted to the audience that Louis might take the spotlight back later on. Legosi did a stunning job as the lead for Adler, even without having the mask (it wouldn't fit the wolf's head shape) and Haru did a decent job filling in for Ellen as the maiden that Adler had to protect.</p><p>Most shocking of all, though, was Legosi and Haru kissing on stage. After Legosi finished fighting off the fire and water elementals, Haru kissed him, and the entire audience gasped. The audience started screaming when Legosi got into the kiss. "OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA EAT HER!" one audience member shrieked.</p><p>As soon as Legosi heard that he instantly recoiled. "W-what?! No!" Legosi cried out.</p><p>"All right, all right, everyone calm the fuck down!" Alex ordered over the drama club stage's speaker system. This shut the audience up, and the play continued from there as normal. Now, it was approaching the final few scenes, one of which was the fight scene. Louis was standing slightly off-stage so that he could rush in at either Alex or Legosi's signal to swap places with the gray wolf.</p><p>All right. It was time for Alex to make his entrance. Legosi and Haru were rejoicing, as Adler had almost managed to reach the Eternal Source, which would make the maiden he was supposed to kill immortal. However, the reaper had one final challenge to overcome: Ryuk, the head of the Reaper Society, stood in his way, and that was the role that Alex had to act.</p><p>Alex crept onto the stage, using the large shadows that were created by the lighting system to his advantage. To the audience, it looked like Alex had just appeared out of thin air, causing them to gasp. "You have come far, Adler. But I'm afraid your little journey ends here," Alex ominously spoke.</p><p>"Ryuk? What are you doing here?" Legosi murmured, drawing his sword.</p><p>"When I first heard that you had fallen in love with a mortal maiden, I didn't believe it. But it appears that it's true. A shame for the pride of the Reaper Society," Alex mused.</p><p>"That doesn't explain what you're doing here!" Legosi repeated himself, more forcefully this time.</p><p>"I anticipated that you would come to the Eternal Source, in hopes of releasing you from the burden of having to take the life of your beloved," Alex answered. The two of them circled, preparing for the swordfight. "Give up, Adler. Your days of leading lost souls to the afterlife are over, and your maiden has lived far past her original expiration date," Alex gloated.</p><p>"Never!" Legosi cried out. The two wolves charged at each other, thus beginning the final fight.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjBTtNU27Ec"> <strong>BACKGROUND MUSIC: Hollow Knight- Gods and Glory</strong></a>
</p><hr/><p>The two clashed wooden swords, parrying each other blow for blow. "You cannot simply just play defense, Adler. You must also be offensive!" Alex taunted. In response, Legosi growled, and with a single swing, knocked Alex's wooden sword out of his paws and into the audience. Alex grinned, easily sidestepping one of Legosi's thrusts and grabbing his weapon before tossing it into the crowd.</p><p>Legosi looked a little nervous. The two had planned to discard their weapons and brawl with their fists at some point during the fight sequence, but the gray wolf hadn't expected to switch to melee this soon. "Very well! Have it your way, Adler! We shall settle this with our fists!" Alex declared.</p><p>The two began to duke it out. Alex wasn't kidding when he said he was quick on his feet and hard to hit! Legosi couldn't manage to land a single punch on the white wolf. The same couldn't be said for Alex, though. The wolf was relentless, launching a devastating assault on Legosi. Alex unleashed a lightning quick barrage of blows, causing the wolf to grunt in slight annoyance and pain. Legosi had always had a higher pain tolerance than most other animals, due to his heritage.</p><p>Legosi threw a right hook at Alex, but the white wolf anticipated his maneuver and blocked the hit by catching Legosi's fist with his paw. As the two of them fought, Alex was pushing Legosi more and more to the side exit of the stage. The plan was for Alex to push Legosi offstage, gloat at the apparent defeat of Adler, then advance on Haru to take the maiden's life. Then Louis would burst in and continue the fight sequence from there.</p><p>However, Alex knew that it was too soon for him to force Legosi off the stage. No, that wouldn't do at all! Both he and Louis wanted to make sure Legosi got his time in the spotlight, and so far things were going splendidly. While he was thinking about the situation, Legosi took advantage of Alex's distracted state and punched him in the chest, sending the white wolf backwards a little bit.</p><p>Alex groaned as he reeled from the blow. It was a good thing this fight wasn't for real. If this was an actual brawl, and Legosi wasn't holding back, Alex's medical future would be in dire trouble. The gray wolf was big and bulky, and he hit like a freaking miniature elephant. Plus, he wasn't fazed too much by Alex's attacks. With the proper training, Legosi would likely be able to best Alex in paw to paw combat.</p><p>The albino wolf darted around Legosi, getting behind him and delivering a flurry of punches to the wolf's backside. "Ohh, that feels nice! Like a chiropractor!" Legosi thought as Alex peppered his back with punches. Alex wasn't satisfied, though. He wanted to feel <b> <em>all</em> </b> of Legosi's raw, unrestrained power. "Come on, Adler! Is that the best you can do?!" Alex roared.</p><p>"You want to see my full strength?! Then fine! I shall show you the strength of my love for this maiden!" Legosi replied. Legosi slugged Alex in the shoulder, then shoved him using both of his arms. Alex was sent flying backwards, landing offstage. Legosi gasped, praying that he hadn't hurt Alex too badly.</p><p>But to Legosi's surprise, he heard laughter coming from the white wolf as he rose up from his spot on the ground. "Yes! YES! That was a good demonstration of your abilities, Adler. But I'm afraid it's too little, too late. Since you indulged me by showing your potential, I shall deign to show you some of my true strength!" Alex declared.</p><p>Alex backed up a few steps, then charged forward. It was time for the wolf to unleash a personal favorite technique of his- the flying roundhouse kick. This move was taught to him by his partner, who was quite prominent with her legs and fought like a beast when she was in the air. Though Alex couldn't mirror her fighting style, he could mimic a few of her moves with astounding accuracy.</p><p>The wolf charged forward at Legosi, jumping up into the air and bending one of his legs back so that his right leg would hit Legosi in the center of his chest with maximum force. Unfortunately Legosi took one step backwards as Alex flew through the air towards him, throwing his calculations off. The point of impact was the lower abdomen area of Legosi's stomach as well as the upper area of his crotch.</p><p>Legosi yelped in surprise and pain, his groin being extremely sensitive. The wolf stumbled backwards, collapsing on the ground. Now was the perfect time for the swap. Alex signaled for the lights to be cut, casting Legosi's body in shadow. The gray wolf crawled offstage, still in considerable pain from Alex's attack. Louis took the opportunity to place himself lying down on the ground, in the same spot that Legosi was when the lights were turned on.</p><p>Alex began to walk towards Haru, exuding a menacing and threatening aura. Even though Haru knew that the wolf didn't have it in his heart to even think about hurting her, the white dwarf rabbit still felt a pang of fear as the albino wolf got closer and closer to her. "It's over, Adler. You've been defeated. And now, your maiden's life is forfeit!" Alex snarled.</p><p>The lights turned back on, showing Louis slowly standing back up. "Never! I will fight you for all eternity if that is what it takes for me to prolong the life of my beloved!" Louis cried out.</p><p>Alex turned to face Louis, growling playfully at the red deer. "Very well. Come back to me, my faithful blade Notung!" Alex howled. He looked out towards the audience. "Spirits! One of you caught my sword! Return it to me!" Alex prompted.</p><p>The audience-actor interaction was a stroke of brilliance on Alex's part. He knew that it felt satisfying to be a part of the show, and this was why he had wanted the swords to be thrown into the crowd. "Alex, catch!" one audience member called out. A gray rabbit jumped up and threw the wooden sword at him. Alex leapt up and caught it by the handle, then looked out to see who had thrown it to him.</p><p>He was shocked to see a familiar face in the crowd, the face of a female gray bunny who he knew all too well. He shook his head and continued with the role. "Thank you, spirit! Now, to deal with this rapscallion who would upset the very balance of nature!" Alex roared. The white wolf turned back to face Louis. "Too bad you're unarmed, Adler," Alex gloated. "Who says I'm unarmed?!" Louis smirked.</p><p>The red deer then reached for his antlers, pulling them off and wielding one in each of his paws. Shedding his horns had turned out to be advantageous for him, as Louis could use his antlers as replacement for his sword. Louis was upon Alex in an instant, slashing wildly with his antlers. Alex struggled to parry his blows, having to block against two weapons with one sword.</p><p>Alex still had lots of stamina to go, but he wanted to get this over with. "Impossible! This is the power of love that you hold so dear?!" Alex shouted in shock. He fell down to the ground.</p><hr/><p>(music ends)</p><hr/><p>"You shall not oppose me! My love for this woman- and her life- will last to the end of eternity!" Louis declared.</p><p>Alex rose back on his feet, faking exhaustion and weariness. "Adler-sama, you cannot change the natural balance of things. Not even the Eternal Source can make a mortal's life eternal," Alex tiredly explained to Louis.</p><p>"So that means that everything I've done is for nothing? She will eventually die?!" Louis sobbed.</p><p>Alex shook his head. "No… there is another way. Such powerful love for one, and the lengths you've gone to extend her life… they will not be for naught," Alex said.</p><p>"Then what will you do?" Haru asked.</p><p>"Adler will take your life, but your soul shall become a member of our Reaper's society. The two of you will guide couples' souls to the afterlife," Alex told them.</p><p>"But she still has to die?" Louis asked. Alex nodded.</p><p>"Such is the natural order of things. No mortal creature lives forever. She will die, but she will live on as a Reaper, and her love for you will remain intact," Alex answered.</p><p>Louis then kissed Haru, much to the audience and Alex's shock. The way he kissed her showed intimacy, as if… he was not only in love with Haru, but he had also slept with the white dwarf rabbit as well. Haru seemed taken aback by Louis's sudden gesture of affection, even a little uncomfortable with it. The deer then gently poked Haru in the chest with his antlers, and Haru faked dying. The stage curtains closed, and the audience cheered and clapped wildly. Alex stuck his head out of the curtains so he could narrate the concluding lines of the play.</p><p>"And so, the maiden and Adler guided the souls of couples who had died together to the afterlife. They lived an undead existence together, until the end of eternity, happily ever after. The end," Alex narrated. The entire audience went wild, and the three other main cast- Louis, Legosi, and Haru- came back onstage for a final bow. Legosi and Louis each held one of Haru's paws in theirs, and Alex could tell they might become rivals for Haru's heart.</p><p>For Legosi, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. He had gotten his fair share of the spotlight, and he even got to share it with Louis, not take it away from him. He was glad that Louis had miraculously recovered enough to be on the stage and perform the final scene. He grinned at Louis euphorically, and his smile spread to Louis like a virus.</p><p>As the audience left their seats, Alex snuck his way into joining them. He felt the familiar presence right behind him, then on top of him. He felt legs lock around his neck, and someone's paw on his head. "That way, mister!" the familiar voice ordered. Alex slowly walked out of the school and went to the most secluded place he could think of in the school, which was the gardening club. No one would be here at night, except for Haru, but Haru was busy backstage. Plus, the white dwarf rabbit had both Louis <em> and </em> Legosi to deal with.</p><p>When they were away from prying eyes, the rabbit hopped off of him and stared directly into his eyes. "Well, howdy, partner," that sweet lavender voice greeted him. Alex felt his heart melting. His girlfriend from the Zootopia police force, somehow, had found him here.</p><p>"Judy? Is that really you?" Alex asked nervously. The bunny giggled.</p><p>"Officer Judy Hopps, at your service," she announced, bowing to him playfully.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What?! Alex knows Judy Hopps? How? And what impact will this heroine have on our storyline? You won't want to miss the Meteor Festival arc, as Alex will discover the terrifying horrors of the Black Market as he attempts to uncover the truth about who murdered Tem! Be here for the next chapter of BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15: Passionate Relationship Rekindled! Haru Meets Her Idol!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: The name of Alex's sword, Notung means "releaser" in Norse mythology. I thought it would be a fitting<br/>name since as the head of the reaper society, Ryuk would release souls from their bodies.<br/>Since there was barely any information about the actual plotline of the Adler play, I had to make some stuff up for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Relationship Rekindled! Haru Meets Her Idol!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What?! Alex knows Judy Hopps? How? And what impact will this heroine have on our storyline? You won't want to miss the Meteor Festival arc, as Alex will discover the terrifying horrors of the Black Market as he attempts to uncover the truth about who murdered Tem!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Officer Hopps, at your service," Judy greeted Alex. The white wolf was stunned. How had she found him? At the same time he was asking himself questions, he also had to deal with his conflicting emotions. He was really, REALLY happy that he was able to see Judy again, as he hadn't seen her in over a month. But at the same time, her presence could ruin his cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here… you're really here! But how did you find me here? Why are you in Cherryton? Does-" Alex began asking, barraging her with questions. The bunny cut him off by giving him a kiss, and Alex's worries evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but go full out, kissing her with all of his might. "It really IS you, Judy!" Alex joyfully cried out, his tail wagging like crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And YOU'RE the one asking questions! I have some questions for YOU, mister! Why the hell are you playing schoolboy?" Judy countered. Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, it's a long, long story, Judy," Alex told her. Judy looked at him earnestly, scratching the albino wolf's chin. "Then tell me, you silly dork," Judy teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Alex began to explain what he was doing in Cherryton. He told Judy about the rumors of a lion gang murdering innocent animals in this town, and how his mom had wanted him to take the role of a student undercover as Alex had never been to school properly before. He described the experience of him moving into dorm 701, the school's carnivore dorm, and how shocked he was at how friendly everyone was. Judy felt happy for Alex, but also pitied him for not ever having been through school before, and she was glad he was liking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Alex told her about Tem, and how he had been devoured and murdered on school campus. Judy was astonished by the story. Juvenile predation was almost unheard of in Zootopia, and the only case she had ever heard of was Alex's incident with the elephant who had tried to eat him. Alex recounted how he had decided to shift his focus from investigating the lion gang to figuring out who had murdered the alpaca, and Judy couldn't blame him. She and Alex had seen plenty of gang activity on the Zootopia police force, and although the Zootopian gangs had done some atrocious acts, none of those acts compared to Tem's horrible fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf elaborated on how he had been investigating the murder, starting with how he had observed Legosi for a whole day and saw him give Tem's love letter to Els. He told her about how he had saved Haru from bullies, and that the white dwarf rabbit reminded him of her. Alex informed her about Louis and how he felt that the red deer was dangerous. Then, when Alex got to the part about him and Legosi finding a Night Howler flower, Judy stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night Howlers?! Here?!" Judy exclaimed. Alex nodded gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank God for the fact that I had the antidote with me, and the strange behavior Legosi exhibited," Alex sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strange behavior?" Judy asked, her curiosity peaking. Alex explained about how Legosi had seemingly imprinted on Haru, similar to how he had imprinted on Judy when Bellwether had shot him with the Night Howler serum at the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy was thankful that Legosi hadn't hurt anyone, but she was also concerned. From what Alex had told her, Legosi was extremely shy and socially awkward, so he wouldn't be very experienced with interacting with girls. How would he handle being in such a close and intimate relationship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex continued telling Judy about his experiences, but omitting some details such as the demon encounter as to not send Judy into a panic. Finally, Alex finished his recounting. "Now, it's your turn. Why are you here in Cherryton?" Alex inquired. Judy blushed, a little embarrassed about her explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, I'm only here because I'm checking up on one of my younger sisters who attends this school. Bogo had me go on vacation for two months after I got a nasty concussion," Judy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's a complete coincidence that you crossed paths with me in Cherryton?" Alex asked. Judy nodded her head to say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only found out you were here when I recognized you on stage. Your undercover act might be able to fool most animals, but I'll always be able to recognize you," Judy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head in response. "I doubt it. I don't believe in coincidences. For some reason, fate has brought us back together," Alex told Judy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then maybe I'm supposed to assist you with the investigation!" Judy realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled. "If things were different, I'd be glad to have you helping me find the culprit. But your face is kinda recognizable to those who might be familiar with your work, and I'm not sure how well you'd be able to pass off as your sister. For now, you should lie low and stay at your sister's house. But if an emergency arises, I'll definitely call you," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy then laid down with him. "I've always wanted to try doing this at school," the police bunny giggled. Alex groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you bunnies and your hormones… Fine," Alex sighed. He hopped into the bed with Judy, and the two started to make out and lose themselves in each other. For Alex and Judy, it was pure bliss and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden squeal jolted Alex out of bed. From the looks of it, Judy had been jolted awake by it too. The albino wolf looked up and saw Haru standing there with her mouth agape in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. Is that your girlfriend?" Haru blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Elisa Hopps-" Judy began to say, before Alex cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows, Judy. Yes, this is Judy Hopps. Judy, meet Haru," Alex introduced the two bunnies to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy sprung up and landed on the gardening club building's floor, before extending her paw out to Haru. "It's nice to meet you. Alex told me that you remind him of me," Judy greeted. Haru blushed intensely, shaking Judy's paw gingerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always looked up to you.. You're like my idol," Haru said. Judy beamed at the white dwarf rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! Maybe we can get coffee together sometime, and you can tell me about yourself," Judy offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru squealed, and nodded yes excitedly several times. "I would love to!" Haru exclaimed. They exchanged phone numbers, and Alex smiled. Hopefully Judy would be a good influence on Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy got up and got her outfit from last night back on. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get going. Wouldn't want to cause an uproar," Judy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course! I understand," Haru responded. Judy left the gardening club in a hurry, and Alex followed suit, but not before waving goodbye to Haru.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alex heads back to the 701 dorm, only to find the members of the dorm performing an act that utterly disgusts and mortifies him. What sort of action would evoke such a reaction from our wolf cop? Then, the story perspective shifts from focusing on Alex to Legosi for a little while! The gray wolf bumps into Haru in the lunchroom, and they begin to build their relationship!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find out next time on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16: Do You Have No Shame?! A New Relationship Blossoms!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Do You Have No Shame? A New Relationship Blossoms!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex heads back to the 701 dorm, only to find the members of the dorm performing an act that utterly disgusts and mortifies him. What sort of action would evoke such a reaction from our wolf cop? Then, the story perspective shifts from focusing on Alex to Legosi for a little while! The gray wolf bumps into Haru in the lunchroom, and they begin to build their relationship!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex headed back to the carnivore dorm 701. Hopefully no one had noticed his disappearance, or thought much of it. He'd need a cover story in case they did ask about it, though. He went over possible answers, settling on "I was hanging out with this nice girl". The wolf opened the door to the building and saw an utterly appalling sight.</span>
</p><p><span>Alex saw Legosi, Durham, Miguno, Collot, Jack, and the other carnivores sitting on a stack of newspapers, scissors in their paws and naked except for their underwear. What was even more shocking was the fact that they were </span><em><span>cutting</span></em> <em><span>their</span></em> <em><span>fur</span></em> <em><span>off</span></em><span>! The only time that Alex had seen such a sight was on the streets, when people who had nothing left would shave their fur off and sell it to whoever they could for quick money to buy more alcohol. "What the hell are you doing?!" Alex yelled.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Cutting off our fur for the changing seasons, of course!" Jack cheerfully replied, oblivious to Alex's anger and shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the body naturally sheds fur! The fur doesn't need to be cut unless you're going for a makeover!" Alex countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, we're cutting our fur off so we can sell it!" Collot told Alex. This set off an explosive reaction from Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're SELLING YOUR FUR?!" Alex screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguno gulped. The spotted hyena looked at Collot nervously. "What have you done?!" Miguno whispered worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've unleashed a monster!" Durham the coyote added. Miguno hugged Durham tightly, and Durham embraced the spotted hyena lovingly and protectively, as if they were going to protect each other from Alex's oncoming verbal onslaught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't sell your fur! It's wrong!" Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong… how?" Legosi warily asked. Alex thought about it for a second, and then sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I'm sorry guys. I overreacted. But you gotta understand. The last time I saw someone selling their fur, it was when I was living on the streets. Everyone was doing it to get money for drugs or alcohol or sex," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Jack exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! And what's worse, you didn't know what they were going to do with your fur. It could end up in a coat, a rug, or some sex toy," Alex told them. The white wolf shuddered in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, thankfully, we know where our fur's going. We're selling it to this rug shop," Collot replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just for a quick buck? On the streets, my fur was sometimes the only thing that I had left. I sometimes didn't have clothes, or food, or water. Many homeless turned to selling their fur as the only way to make money. But on the streets, selling your fur is like selling your soul and dignity. So I ask you: Do you have no shame?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, things are different here, Alex. Our living situation is better than yours was at that point in your childhood, and it can't really compare to yours," Jack answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought about that for a moment and sighed again. "You have a point. I shouldn't have overreacted. Do whatever you want with your fur," Alex conceded. The wolf walked off, deciding to take a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we talk to him?" Jack asked. Legosi put a paw on Jack's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should leave Alex alone for now," Legosi told Jack. The gray wolf then walked off, deciding to roam the school grounds. Then he caught wind of a familiar scent. It was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He started following his nose, allowing some of his instincts to guide him to that white dwarf rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the bunny's scent trail to one of the school hallways, and saw her arguing with Mizuchi. The bunny was soaking wet. The wolf approached her, pulling a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket. Apparently, Mizuchi and her minions were terrified of Legosi, running in fear from him as he got closer and closer to the white dwarf rabbit. "Go get eaten by yourself!" Mizuchi shrieked in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru turned around, wondering what exactly the harlequin rabbit meant. She was a little surprised to see Legosi behind her. "Do you… need this?" Legosi asked, handing her the handkerchief. Haru recognized Legosi as the animal who had been afflicted by the Night Howler, and had "imprinted" on her, as well as another one of her affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… it's you," Haru said. She took the handkerchief and started wiping the water off of her ears. "It's been a while! Sorry you had to see that," Haru then continued. Legosi's mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, thoughts darting through his head. The wolf was overwhelmed, and didn't know what to say. Was Haru okay? Were those girls bullying her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Haru bent over and examined the flower that was in the pot Mizuchi had broken, Legosi was reminded of how small Haru truly was. "Are you okay?" Legosi questioned, his tone worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While that's really sweet of you… move. I don't receive pity from a male that I've slept with," Haru replied. Legosi was taken aback by Haru's response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no… we didn't do anything," Legosi reminded Haru. The white dwarf rabbit pondered that for a minute, before realizing that Legosi was right. All Legosi did was run from the room while Haru was stripping her clothes off. Her stomach growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All that yelling at Mizuchi has got me hungry," Haru said. Then she had an idea. "Hey, did you already eat dinner, Legosi?" Haru asked. Legosi shook his head no in response. "Great! How about we eat together?" Haru suggested. Legosi nodded yes shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went to the lunchroom, where they were stared at by many of the students. Alex was already sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, and when he saw Legosi and Haru, he waved at them and motioned for the two to come sit with him. As Haru and Legosi walked through the lunchroom, they heard several animals making fun of them. "Did he confuse her for food and bring her here?" a crocodile chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi and Haru sat down, and Alex got up. "You two continue this without me. I'm going to go give that croc a piece of my mind," Alex growled menacingly, standing up and marching over to the table that the Siamese crocodile was sitting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The albino wolf slammed his fist down on the table that croc was sitting at. "Hey cock-o-dile. What do you think is wrong with predators and prey being friends?" Alex roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-uh… they're too different? And predators are superio-" The crocodile started saying. When he started to utter the word "superior" Alex lunged at the crocodile, grabbing him by the throat and holding a claw to his jugular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so SICK of this stupid predator superiority complex. Who the hell started that idea anyways?" Alex hissed, eyes blazing with anger. Every day growing up, he had seen prey animals taken advantage of by predators. It was the whole reason that the night howler incident had occurred- Dawn Bellwether, the mastermind behind the savage animals, had been physically and mentally abused by predators throughout her whole life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The ancient predators did," one volunteered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a rhetorical question, you moron!" Alex snarled at the Canada lynx that had spoken up. He whipped his head back around to focus on the crocodile, pressing the claw into his scales. "If that's your outlook on the world, it is severely flawed. Did you know that prey animals outnumber predators ten to one?" Alex yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crocodile shook his head fearfully. "Without prey animals, the world around us would die. So many prey animals have suffered because of stupid asshole predators who believe that prey are inferior to them," Alex began. He took his claw away from the crocodile's neck. "The predators realized that without prey their world was incomplete, and they began to make peace with them five hundred years ago. You should have learned about the great Predator/Prey war in history class," Alex continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, it's the herbivore/carnivore war!" another one of the animals sitting at the table corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex glared at the speaker, before realizing that some mannerisms and phrases were different in Zootopia compared to Cherryton. "I'm from Zootopia. They call it the predator and prey war there," Alex informed the animal that spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, the only way that things can improve is if predators and prey work together to make the world a better place," Alex finished his speech, and then left to go back to Haru and Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi was struggling with talking to the white dwarf rabbit. He was praying to God, asking him for forgiveness and to help him remember this bunny's name. "Hey Legosi! Hey Haru!" Alex greeted them as he returned to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi's ear perked up. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Haru</em>
  </b>
  <span>! That was her name! He listened to Haru talk about her classes. "I'm struggling with mid-term history," Haru told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I could help you study for it!" Legosi offered, eager for more opportunities to spend time with this female.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's very sweet of you, Legosi!" Haru complemented as she resumed eating. Legosi was entranced by the rabbit chowing down on her food, unconsciously beginning to imitate the bunny's mouth movements. Alex chuckled as he saw Legosi mimic Haru, but didn't say a word as to not interrupt the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru noticed how Legosi was mirroring her mouth movements, and smiled. "You're kinky, you know? You shouldn't be so captivated by a girl trying to eat her food," The white bunny teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi's eyes widened as he realized he had unconsciously been copying Haru's mouth movements. "G-gah! I'm sorry…" Legosi apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HARU!" Alex scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just kidding! I've been meaning to thank you for what you did back then, and now we have a chance to talk," Haru giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank me for what?" Legosi wondered, unsure of what Haru was thanking him for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know… back then, I was fully prepared to sleep with you, even though you're a wolf. But you covered me in a blanket and left," Haru began. Legosi blushed, and motioned for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you saved me by doing that… you were being realistic," Haru continued. She then thanked Legosi for spending time with her and started to head back to her dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll walk you back!" Legosi suggested. The gray wolf went with her to the dorm, and the two smiled at each other, enjoying their company. Haru bent down to buckle her undone shoelace, and Legosi bent down to help her. After he fixed it, her eyes locked with Legosi's, and Legosi was entranced by how brown and black Haru's eyes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that instant that he stared into Haru's eyes, Legosi knew that he was the one who needed to step up in the relationship. He would do whatever it took to make Haru smile like that more often, even if it meant getting his tail dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Alex sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, with his carrot pen recorder. "Audio log, day ten. Today, I saw Legosi interact with Haru properly for the first time. No night howlers, no horniness driving Haru to sleep with that gray wolf… I believe that what I witnessed was the start of a beautiful relationship, one that will blossom into a beacon of hope for the future. End audio log," Alex spoke.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alex encounters Juno, the love stricken female whose heart has been unknowingly stolen by Legosi. Making a bet to her, Alex goes off to search for the gray wolf boy, but he finds out that Legosi is heading to the dangerous parts of Cherryton! The wolf races to get to Legosi and stop him before the situation escalates. What will happen?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find out next time on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable! Chapter 17: Cherryton's Corruption! The Terror Of The Black Market!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cherryton's Corruption! The Terror Of The Black Market!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex encounters Juno, the love stricken female whose heart has been unknowingly stolen by Legosi. Making a bet to her, Alex goes off to search for the gray wolf boy, but he finds out that Legosi is heading to the dangerous parts of Cherryton! The wolf races to get to Legosi and stop him before the situation escalates. What will happen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days had gone by since Legosi and Haru had officially met and started their relationship. In that spare time, nothing too important had happened. Progress on the Tem murder investigation was still going slowly. Alex had decided to spend today with the drama club. He noticed a new member, Juno, who was a female gray wolf, walking by him and Dom. "U-um, Dom, is Legosi-senpai coming here today?" Juno asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know?" Dom asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno hesitated, as if she were coming up with an excuse. "He saved me this one time, so I want to thank him for that," Juno answered. Dom and Alex instantly knew something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had seen enough love-stricken females to know one when he saw one. While Dom explained that Legosi was preparing for the meteor festival, Alex thought about this. His assessment of this girl showed that she wouldn't mesh well with Legosi on a romantic level, and if she chased after Legosi like the other love-stricken girls he had encountered, she would only get in the way of Legosi's relationship with Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juno, may I have a word with you? Perhaps in that hallway over there?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure!" Juno responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex led Juno away from the other drama club members, then glared at her. "You. You have a crush on Legosi, don't you?" Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno giggled. "Gee, is it that obvious?" Juno said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, you listen here. Legosi's going through a lot right now, and he doesn't need another girl trying to get his attention," Alex ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's a gray wolf, like me! We'd be the perfect couple together!" Juno protested. Alex groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Animals cannot be in love simply because they are both members of the same species!" Alex told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He saved me, though! That proves that he cares about me!" Juno countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your hormones talking! He saved you because he's a nice guy!" Alex argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean he won't love me if I get close to him and win his heart!" Juno objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what, I'm going to go and ask him myself. I'll film his response, and then I'll show it to you," Alex decided. The albino wolf stormed off, heading to his car. He needed to find Legosi. Using the technology that the ZPD had placed in his car, he activated a radar that would triangulate and home in on Legosi's phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scanned the radar, plugging the coordinates that Legosi's phone was showing up at into his phone to pull up a map of Cherryton. Alex gasped at the coordinates. Legosi was approaching the area of the town that Lem had told him was infested with dangerous criminal activity. The wolf rammed his keys into the ignition and floored the gas, driving as fast as he could legally to Legosi's location. He hoped that he wouldn't be too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Alex arrived at the location. He turned off his radar after seeing Legosi in the window of a restaurant. He got out of the car and walked in the food place. "So it's all about the stripe patterns for you, huh?" Aoba the bald eagle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely! I love a good striped ass, and I don't want to break up with her," Bill replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex silently pulled up a chair to their table and sat down. "Let me guess, Bill. You're only in that relationship with this tigress to get laid," Alex guessed. Bill blinked, then blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, how'd you guess from only that snippet of our conversation?" Bill sheepishly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bill," Alex answered. Bill chuckled, remembering that Alex was a cop and decided not to push the matter any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Legosi, when are you gonna lose YOUR virginity?" Bill teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi blushed intensely. "H-how do you know that I'm a virgin?!" Legosi stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some animals develop some kinda 'sex sense' after they get laid for the first time," Alex answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded, confirming Alex's statement. "Hey, wasn't there a cute wolf girl who joined the club recently?" Bill remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, her name is Juno, and she is madly in love with Legosi," Alex answered. Everyone gasped at this revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way! Juno likes Legosi?" they all exclaimed. Legosi gulped nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, Alex?" Legosi said desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, you want to tell her no but you're too much of a coward to tell her?" Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah… I'm going through a lot right now, and I don't need some girl chasing after me," Legosi said. Alex pulled out his phone and started recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi, would you ever go out with Juno?" Alex asked. Legosi hesitated for a moment, before giving a heartfelt response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably not. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful young woman, but... she's really not my type. I don't need another woman to deal with right now," Legosi admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hit the end recording button and pocketed his phone. "Great, I'll show that to her when I see her again," Alex promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them paid for the lunch and they left the restaurant, though they got lost. Alex's phone began glitching, his GPS would not work for whatever reason. They couldn't all fit in his car, and he couldn't risk Aoba or Tao finding any secret compartments or anything that could tie him to being a member of the ZPD. Everyone that they asked for directions pointed them towards this alleyway, claiming it would take them to where they wanted to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn't like how the situation was going. His instincts were on high alert, and the wolf felt that he was walking into danger. Legosi then approached a elderly animal, asking for a favor. Alex was horrified when the elderly animal revealed that some of his digits had been bitten off, and offered them to the group of predators. The elderly animal reached up to touch Legosi, and Alex reacted. "Get your filthy paws off of my friend!" Alex roared, baring his fangs threateningly. The elderly animal squealed and backed up into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, guys…? We're in the black market!" Bill shouted. Alex realized that the tiger was right, and he was in unfamiliar, dangerous territory. The tiger then turned to that old animal. "Can I really eat one of your fingers for 70,000 yen?" Bill asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BILL!" Aoba cried out angrily, greatly upset by the tiger asking the morbid question so nonchalantly and casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you thinking, you moron! What would Els do if she found out you had paid seventy thousand fuckin yen to eat someone's finger? Or Pina!" Alex roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pondered this for a moment before his eyes widened. Alex was right. They'd probably never want to see him again. Shamefully, the tiger's head sank and his ears folded up. "God, I'm such a douche, Alex," Bill sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know," Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill then got into a discussion with Tao about the predators they had seen walking by, and that they were so much happier than the animals at the academy. "It really makes you wonder… is that what it means to grow up?" Bill wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then realized that they were one person short. "Where's Legosi!?" Alex shouted. Everyone's emotion turned to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, I think he went inside there!" Bill nervously responded. Alex's eyes narrowed, and he began to tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bill, Aoba, Tao! Get to the fucking train station </span>
  <b>
    <em>NOW</em>
  </b>
  <span>!" Alex commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we have to stay and help you find Legosi!" Bill protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyes turned into blazing disks of fury. "No. You and I both know that it's too dangerous for you to be in there. You're young, meaning that your minds are easily suggestible. I bet that if you were alone, you would have eaten that guy's finger. This is the kind of place that will screw with your mind. Therefore, you will not be coming with me," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's strength in numbers, though," Aoba countered. Alex laughed darkly.</span>
</p><p><span>"Numbers?! You guys aren't </span><em><span>numbers</span></em><span>, you're </span><em><span>liabilities</span></em><span> in that hellhole!" Alex pointed out. Then his eyes turned into slits and the wolf pulled his taser out of his belt, pointing it threateningly at them. "Now </span><b><em>GET</em></b> <b><em>YOUR</em></b> <b><em>ASSES</em></b> <b><em>TO</em></b> <b><em>THE</em></b> <b><em>TRAIN</em></b> <b><em>STATION</em></b><span>, or you'll be tasting electricity," Alex ordered.</span></p><p>
  <span>Bill stepped backward, realizing that Alex wouldn't budge on his stance. And the white wolf was right. They would only hinder him in his search for the gray wolf. "May God be with you," Bill told Alex, before grabbing Tao and Aoba and running off. "Wait there until I come back with Legosi," a text from Alex read as it popped up on Bill's phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Bill and the others left his field of vision, Alex turned around and faced the entrance to the black market. He uttered a prayer of protection, before clutching his taser tightly in his left paw and charging into the black market. "I'm coming for you, Legosi," Alex swore.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alex heads into the hellhole known as the Black Market, desperately searching for his friend Legosi. Suddenly, he spies someone who might be able to help him! But will THEY be willing to assist Alex? And even if they do, what sorts of dangers await Alex in the Black Market? Find out next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter 18: </strong> <strong>Into The Depths Of The Black Market! The Search For Legosi!</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Into The Depths Of The Black Market! The Search For Legosi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex heads into the hellhole known as the Black Market, desperately searching for his friend Legosi. Suddenly, he spies someone who might be able to help him! But will THEY be willing to assist Alex? And even if they do, what sorts of dangers await Alex in the Black Market?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex sprinted through the alleyways of the back alley market, desperately trying to catch onto Legosi's scent trail. However, there were several interfering scents that were making it difficult for Alex to isolate Legosi's scent trail. "Legosi?! Legosi!" Alex yelled, hoping to get a response from the wolf. Unfortunately, he didn't hear Legosi call back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned, pulling his phone out and bringing up a picture of the gray wolf. He would have to do things the old fashioned way. Alex began to ask people if they had seen Legosi, showing them the picture of the wolf's head on his phone. Everyone that he asked shook their heads no in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about fifteen minutes of interrogating passersby, Alex was getting annoyed with everyone's nonchalant answers of "no". Legosi was just a kid for crying out loud, he didn't need to be wandering this place! Suddenly, a black figure caught the wolf cop's eye. He saw a black Congo lion walking through the black market. Alex recalled Lem telling him about a black Congo lion that could be a potential ally for him in the black market. Alex started to follow the black Congo lion, discreetly walking behind him and eventually getting close enough that he could touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion turned and went around a corner, and Alex followed him. Alex began to slow down when he saw that the alleyway was a dead end. The black Congo lion suddenly whirled around and glared at Alex, pointing a gun at him. "I knew I was being followed. Now, why are you following me?" the black Congo lion growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put his paws up in the air. From the way that this lion was holding the gun, Alex knew that the lion was a trained marksman and that he'd probably end up getting shot if he tried going for his taser. "Put down the gun, please," Alex calmly said. The lion tilted his head, in a threatening yet curious manner. "Why? So you can arrest me?" the lion asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because I simply wish to speak with you," Alex told the lion. The lion pondered this before lowering his gun, still keeping it out in case the situation turned sour for him. "You are Agata, correct? I'm a friend of Lem's," Alex spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my name is Agata. You think that being one of Lem's friends means much to me? Most of Lem's friends are Cherryton cops, and all of the cops on the city's force aside from Lem are after my ass. The fact that you smell like a cop doesn't help your case either," Agata answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded his head in agreement. "True, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cop, but I'm not on the Cherryton police force. My name is Alex Moon. Me and Lem go way back. We were partners in training at the Zootopia police academy, and partners on the Zootopia police department before he transferred to this smaller city," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agata stroked his mane thoughtfully. "And you're talking to me because…? You might not know this, but I'm kinda on the outskirts of the law in this city," Agata replied. Alex put his paw out for a pawshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Criminal or not, Lem said that I could trust you. He said you were one of the few good-hearted members of this Shishigumi gang. And I trust Lem's judgement," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agata's eyes sparkled. Alex could tell that he was pleased by the way that Lem thought of him. "Well, I'll be darned. I guess I can trust you. So what do you need me to tell you about? The Shishigumi? The Black Market and its inner workings? Oh, and can you give me Lem's phone number?" Agata responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled. He now fully understood why Lem held affection for this black Congo lion. The feline was sweet natured and friendly, with a good heart. This Agata would have fit well in the city of Zootopia. "Perhaps another time you can tell me more about this place and your gang. Right now, though, I need you to help me find someone. Have you seen this gray wolf?" Alex inquired. The albino wolf then pulled out his phone and showed the photograph of Legosi to Agata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agata blinked, processing this information and trying to place where he had seen this wolf. It took him a few minutes to remember. "Oh! I think he was being carried off by the panda," Agata responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyes widened. He had definitely smelled a panda's scent back in the main streets of the black market. "Give me your phone number and I'll text you Lem's contact information," Alex ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agata listed his phone number off and Alex saved it to his phone's contacts. Alex nodded, conveying a "thank you" with his eyes before dashing off towards the main alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex caught wind of the panda's scent, easily isolating it from the other scents as pandas were uncommon both in Zootopia and this town. Alex pursued the aroma, following it to a small house that gave off a menacing aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was sometimes able to read locations the same way that he read animals. At times, it was almost like the exterior of the house was whispering to him, telling him of previous events that had occurred there. He sensed captivity, anger, and fear was etched into the walls of the house. No, more as if one room was emanating those emotions to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took a moment to assess the situation. From the emotions the house was giving off, he believed that it was a place where kidnappers in the black market held other animals against their will. Then he had to think of how to deal with the panda bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn't know if the panda was armed or not. Considering the wide variety of animals that were in this black market, it was likely that the panda was armed. Even if this panda </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> armed, the wolf knew that he'd be at a heavy disadvantage in such close quarters if things turned to paw to paw combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would have to be a stealth operation, then. Luckily, Alex had always been skilled in the art of silence. He had always been able to maneuver his body weight so that he would make the least noise possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf also had training in breaking and entering, having gotten training in thievery from an infamous master thief raccoon and his ragtag team of assorted animals, who came from all different walks of life. Stealth training from the ZPD added onto his abilities in this realm. After quickly formulating a plan, the wolf cop grabbed his taser and charged into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf silently opened the door, noting how it was unlocked. He took a few steps, hugging the walls. Alex tried to be as quiet as possible as he stealthily stepped through the hallways. As he snuck through the old house, he felt drawn to two rooms in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first room that he was compelled to look in had a crossbow mounted on the wall. Alex poked his head inside the room after listening extremely closely for any sign of movement or breathing. He quickly looked around the room, and saw something shocking. There was a glass case that contained an assortment of firearms. There were pistols, rifles, a crossbow, and even a machine gun! At least one of those guns had to be illegal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex mentally jotted this down and moved on, following Legosi's recent scent. He smelled blood and iron as he approached a secluded room in the back. He heard large movements- the kind that would come from a panda bear. Listening closely, he was able to discern the breathing patterns of two animals: one he was unfamiliar with but assumed was the panda, and the familiar breathing of Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then reached into his belt and pulled out a squeaking bouncy ball. It seemed like a strange thing for a police officer to carry, but Alex carried a wide variety of tools and objects within the custom made belt his adoptive mother had made him as per his request. This squeaky bouncy ball was the perfect diversion for situations like this. It could be thrown wherever Alex wanted, and it would certainly distract this panda for a decent amount of time- hopefully long enough for Alex to free Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wound up his pitching arm and tossed the bouncy ball towards the wall next to the door of the room where he thought Legosi was being held captive. "SQUEE! BOINGA-OINGA!" The ball went as it ricocheted off of the walls and down the hallway, away from them. Alex huddled against the wall as he heard the panda bear stomp down the hall to investigate the cause of the noise. Alex seized this opportunity to soundlessly sprint through the corridor into the captive room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was horrified to find Legosi unconscious, with an iron muzzle around his face and his paws in shackles, chained to the wall. The white wolf was overcome with rage. What kind of sick, twisted animal would muzzle a predator and chain him up like this for no reason?! The muzzle brought him into a flashback, awakening painful memories within him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>An eleven-year-old Alex was walking around the streets of Zootopia at night. All of a sudden, something came flying out of the doorway to a local community church. A young fox wearing a muzzle slammed into the sidewalk, fear in his eyes as if he was afraid for his life. "Augh!" He screamed as he crashed into the sidewalk. A woodchuck, zebra, rhino, and hippo dressed in scout uniforms ran out of the building and surrounded the young fox. They started to kick him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ran towards them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Alex yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woodchuck, who seemed to be the leader of this group of boys, turned to face him. "We're showing this untrustworthy fox what it means to be a member of Ranger Scout Pack 914," The woodchuck answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex growled in response. "Why are you doing this?! He hasn't done anything to hurt you!" Alex howled, appalled that an animal so young could do such horrible acts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're teaching him a lesson. He's a </span>
  <b>fox</b>
  <span>, after all. They can't be trusted. You know what my mom says? She says the only good fox is a dead fox," The woodchuck sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you hurt him any further!!" Alex declared, charging forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at the age of eleven, Alex was good at fighting. You had to be, or else you wouldn't last long living on the streets of Zootopia. The wolf extended his claws, raking them down the cheeks of the woodchuck's head. The woodchuck screamed in pain, running off and retreating to the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then turned to focus on the three other animals that were still attacking the muzzled fox. As he ran towards the rhino, zebra, and hippo, he analyzed their positions and the way they were moving. Curling his paw into a fist, Alex punched the zebra in the nose with all his might. A satisfying </span>
  <b>
    <em>crack</em>
  </b>
  <span> was heard as he drove his fist into the zebra's snout. The zebra turned and ran into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now for the rhino and the hippo. Alex slashed with his claws towards the hippo, managing to draw blood. Squealing in pain and retreating, the hippo waddled inside as fast as he could. The wolf then faced the rhino, glaring at him. "Scram or I'll slice you!" Alex threatened. The rhino scrambled up the stairs in sheer terror and slammed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attackers were gone now, so Alex bent down and looked at the fox. The muzzle was too tight for this fox, and he must have been having trouble speaking with it on. "Don't move, I'm going to get this thing off of you," Alex told the fox. He grabbed the muzzle by the iron part, and then lifted it up, pulling it off of the fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you!" the fox gasped. He clutched his stomach where the animals had kicked him. That wasn't good- he could be bleeding on the inside, or worse. Alex bent over and helped him stand up. When he tried to stand on his own, the fox yelped in pain and keeled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I twisted my ankle…" the fox whimpered. The crotch of the vulpine's pants were stained with piss and blood. Alex assumed one of the four had clawed him down there and caused the fox to lose control, wetting himself. A strong blow to the bladder area could do that to young animals, Alex having experienced that a few times in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, kid. Lucky for you, there's a hospital a few blocks away from here. I think I can carry you there," Alex reassuringly told the fox. He lifted the fox up and slung him over his back. "What's your name?" Alex asked as he started walking to the hospital, cradling the young fox in his arms carefully. In the library, he had read that you should talk to the injured animals, or else they might go into shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nick… Nick Wilde," the fox answered as they walked to the hospital.</span>
</p><hr/><p>That day was the day Alex learned of the deep-seated, hatred that part of the prey population held against predators. The albino wolf shook his head, bringing him back to reality. He saw Legosi's eyes flutter open. "Alex! You came for me!", Legosi weakly cried out, happy to see a friendly face. Alex ran over and began to work on the locks holding Legosi's arm shackles.</p><p>"Who did this to you, Legosi? I'll eviscerate them!", Alex demanded.</p><p>Legosi's eyes widened, looking past Alex. Both wolves heard the heavy oncoming footsteps approaching them. Alex whipped out his taser, whirling around to see the panda bear staring at them. "Who the hell are you, and why are you trying to free my patient!?", the panda bear shouted.</p><p>"You're under arrest for kidnapping, possession of class A weaponry, and God knows what else!", Alex shouted, drawing his taser and aiming it at the ursine. The panda bear threw his head back and laughed. Alex fired his taser up.</p><p>"I'll deal with you later. I must complete this gray wolf's evaluation.", the panda replied.</p><p>The bear swiftly stabbed Alex with a syringe before shoving him. Alex stumbled backwards, falling flat on his butt.</p><p>"Paralyzing agent. Nothing too permanent, just an hour and a half of immobilization unless I give you the antidote. Be a good boy and don't try anything stupid.", the bear commanded. Alex was powerless to stop him. "God, Alex… I'm so sorry.", Legosi apologized.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Paralyzed from the serum the bear injected in his veins, Alex searches for a way to convince this panda to back down as the bear proceeds to "evaluate" Legosi. Can Alex turn this dangerous enemy into a useful ally? And why does this panda feel familiar to Alex? All this and more, next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19: Gouhin's Evaluation! The Panda's Past! Escape from the Black Market!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Gouhin's Evaluation! The Panda's Past! Escape from the Black Market!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paralyzed from the serum the bear injected in his veins, Alex searches for a way to convince this panda to back down as the bear proceeds to "evaluate" Legosi. Can Alex turn this dangerous enemy into a useful ally? And why does this panda feel familiar to Alex?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex sat on the ground, unable to move due to the paralysis serum Gouhin had injected into him. "I swear to God, you bastard, if you hurt a single strand of fur on Legosi I'll take you to jail!" Alex threatened. Gouhin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet and don't cuss so much, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap," Gouhin told the white wolf. Gouhin then turned to face Legosi. "How are you feeling? Probably horrible, I'd assume," Gouhin stated. Legosi whimpered, fearful for his and Alex's well-being. Gouhin checked the chains of the muzzle, making sure that Alex hadn't tampered with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the muzzle, but the only way to truly restrict a canine's movements is to put a muzzle over their snouts," Gouhin apologized. The gray wolf struggled to move, his body still recovering its strength. "Judging from the scratches you have on your back, you must be an extremely violent wolf," Gouhin said as he grabbed Legosi by the collar. Alex had to snicker. "What's so funny?!" Gouhin growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi's the least violent wolf I've ever met. He got those scratches when he got in an argument with Bill," Alex told Gouhin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin frowned before grabbing a stethoscope and placing it on Legosi's chest. "Don't move! I'm checking your heartbeat!" Gouhin explained. After a few minutes of listening, Gouhin stroked his chin fur thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got nerves of steel, kid. Even now, your heart rate is normal. You're an expert at hiding your fear. All right, I'm going to take off your muzzle. Don't do something that will make me regret this," Gouhin said. Legosi nodded, and Gouhin unshackled the muzzle from Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Legosi started asking questions. "I didn't do anything! What is this place!?" Legosi blurted out. Unconsciously, the wolf's fangs came out, and Gouhin punched the wolf in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cannot bear your fangs at me! I am the watchman of this black market," Gouhin scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Alex's digits twitched, which was a good sign. That meant the paralysis agent was beginning to wear off. "HEY! He didn't mean to bear his fangs at you!" Alex protested. Gouhin glared at Alex, and he fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't let potential criminals out in the streets. Carnivores that suffer a panic attack and pass out in this place are almost guaranteed to prey upon herbivores," Gouhin explained. He then pushed his face into Legosi's muzzle. "You'd better do as I say if you want to go back home," Gouhin commanded. The panda swiveled his head to look at Alex, and the wolf knew from that glare that Alex would have to go through the same examination if he were to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin left the room for a second. "I swear I've seen this panda before," Alex muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have? Where?" Legosi asked curiously. Before Alex had time to think on where he could have seen Gouhin in the past, the bear came back with a chair and a camera. He set the chair up and had the camera in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You do NOT have the right to remain silent. Now, what's your name?" Gouhin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi…" the gray wolf replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was the first time you ate a herbivore?" Gouhin demanded. Legosi hesitated for a second. "...I never ate one…" Legosi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! So you tried to eat one and stopped at the last second! In other words, you've managed to maintain your masquerade!" Gouhin declared. Alex didn't like the way this was going, but kept silent as he felt movement return to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but I plan on telling her the truth one day…" Legosi responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>HER?!</b>
  <span> So you tried to eat this girl, and then got </span>
  <b>intimate</b>
  <span> with her soon after!? Wow!" Gouhin gasped. There was a dark, malicious glint in the panda bear's eyes as he studied Legosi with renewed interest and curiosity. "This is extremely interesting! What do you feel when you communicate with her? Do you talk to her while imagining how she'd taste? Do you spend every day plotting to eat her at the same time?!" Gouhin interrogated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had seen enough at this point, and spoke up. "He never tasted her. A panic attack would be natural for animals with hearts like Legosi's! And Legosi's relationship with Haru is special. You wanna know why? Because he </span>
  <b>imprinted</b>
  <span> on her!" Alex shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin blinked and then burst into laughter. "Are you out of your goddamn mind? Imprinting was almost exterminated after the Stone Age, when predators stopped going savage! I know this for a fact, I'm an expert in predatorial psychology!" Gouhin cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imprinting can still occur if the mind regresses back to that primal mindset!" Alex argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's impossible! How could several hundred years of predatorial psychological evolution be erased like that?!" Gouhin countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is possible when you're dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>midnicampum holicithias</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I know because I've imprinted on a prey myself!" Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin sneered at the white wolf. "Oh yeah? And who exactly are you?! What gives you the right to counter several decades of research just because you're in love with a prey animal?!" Gouhin snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took a deep breath before getting back on his feet and assuming a fighting stance. "I'm Officer Alex Moon! The predator's pride of the Zootopia Police Department! I was shot with the Night Howler serum by Mayor Bellwether when Judy, Nick, and I were trying to bring the evidence to the ZPD. I pushed Nick out of the way and took that bullet for him. If I hadn't imprinted on Judy, I would have ripped her to shreds," Alex announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin pondered this for a few moments. "You're a cop? I had my suspicions ever since that night howler incident, but now I'm sure," Legosi said. Gouhin's eyes lit up all of a sudden. "Hey, now I remember! I thought you seemed familiar, but now I finally recall where we've bumped into each other! You were one of the few animals who attended my seminar for the ZPD cadets! Damn, you've grown up! It's been what, six years!?" Gouhin whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyes widened as he finally figured out where he had met Gouhin previously. "Wait, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gouhin? The Gouhin who's an expert in predatorial psychology? The one who wrote "A Paper On The Mental Processes of Predatorial Psychology"?, Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed! You're familiar with my work then?" Gouhin responded, his chest puffing up with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not just familiar! I used that essay as a base for my final paper during the ZPD training!" Alex answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin nodded happily, before his expression soured. "Back to the matter at paw here. You're absolutely sure that this gray wolf here imprinted? How did that even happen?" Gouhin inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex recounted how he and Legosi had found a Night Flower howler on the Cherryton academy grounds, how Legosi fell victim to the effects of the flower and went into a savage state. He explained to Gouhin that Legosi ran off and when Alex had found him again, the gray wolf was hugging Haru tightly yet not making a single attempt to consciously hurt the white dwarf rabbit. Gouhin was stroking his chin fur rapidly in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is amazing! I absolutely MUST research this more!" Gouhin marveled, before turning to face Legosi. "You! Do you have any recollection of the time when you were under the effects of the Night Howler?" Gouhin demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi blushed before responding. "Somewhat… I remember being drawn towards Haru. Her smell was overpowering. I was blindly following my instincts, ready to devour her. Then she came into my view, and…" Legosi started to reveal his memories of while he was savage, but trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what?!" Gouhin pressured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really hard to describe… but when my eyes set on her, it was like the whole universe… shifted. Like she was the new center of the universe, and I'd do anything for her. All thoughts of hurting her vanished," Legosi described. Gouhin stroked his beard, and furiously scribbled down on a piece of paper before looking up at Legosi with a softer tone in his eyes, but still threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back here in about a week, Legosi. As you explore your relationship with this bunny, you'll come back here and describe everything. There are certain warning signs that will show up if your relationship turns into meat lust. For now, go back to your academy dorm; it's getting pretty late and I imagine your friends at school must be pretty worried. But keep your relationship with her under wraps," Gouhin instructed. Legosi nodded in understanding. The two wolves were heading to the door when Gouhin stopped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, one more thing! Legosi, read this before our next checkup," Gouhin interrupted. He handed a dirty rabbit magazine to Legosi. Alex snatched it away from the bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're giving him such an awful thing! And you know that minors can't have that!" Alex hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I need to know if he truly loves this rabbit girl-" Gouhin protested, before Alex crumpled the magazine in his paw. The wolf had to admit that he was interested in the magazine, but he had Judy in his life, and that was enough for him. He didn't need some porn mag to be happy with his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone has access to the internet at Cherryton, and although I'm sure that </span>
  <b>
    <em>some</em>
  </b>
  <span> of the students look at it, and </span>
  <b>
    <em>some</em>
  </b>
  <span> cops are willing to let it slide, I'm not going to let you corrupt Legosi's innocence. Besides, imprinters usually are only attracted to their imprintees, not other members of the same species," Alex snarled. Gouhin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, go," the doctor sighed. They were almost out the door when Alex turned his head around to look at Gouhin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be seeing you again soon too, Gouhin. We have unfinished business to discuss," Alex told the panda bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin smiled darkly. "Is that a threat?" Gouhin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex showed a malicious smile back at him. "Only if you're uncooperative," Alex answered. The white wolf and Legosi walked out of the clinic and into the night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The next morning, Alex and Legosi go to see Haru. Both are surprised to see a familiar deer inside Haru's little shed. How will Alex deal with the revelation of the affair between Haru and Louis? Then, we have a change of pace! Hijinks ensue as Legosi and Haru go around Cherryton and run into Lem, the Cherryton cop, in the city's metro! Will they be able to avoid getting arrested? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 20: Legosi Explores His Relationship! The Skills Of The Cop Named Lem!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Legosi Explores His Relationship! The Skills Of The Cop Named Lem!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning, Alex and Legosi go to see Haru. Both are surprised to see a familiar deer inside Haru's little shed. How will Alex deal with the revelation of the affair between Haru and Louis? Then, we have a change of pace! Hijinks ensue as Legosi and Haru go around Cherryton and run into Lem, the Cherryton cop, in the city's metro! Will they be able to avoid getting arrested?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Alex and Legosi woke up, refreshed and rejuvenated. Alex was ready to put the events of the previous day behind him and move forward. He heard Legosi and Jack talking in the next room over. Wanting to know more, Alex pressed his head up to the wall and listened in. Apparently Legosi had looked up some saucy rabbit images on his phone last night and Jack was concerned about it. Alex wished that HE had a friend like Jack when he was that age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he got some breakfast and said "good morning" to all the other carnivores in dorm 701, Alex grabbed Legosi and began to drag him to the gardening club. "W-wait! Isn't it a little too soon to be going to the gardening club?!" Legosi stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed. "Come on. We're going to see Haru. And I won't take no for an answer," Alex replied. The wolf's protests fell on deaf ears as Alex pulled him along to the gardening club. As the two wolves were about to knock on the door when it slid open suddenly. They saw Louis standing in the doorway. The white wolf looked past Louis to study Haru. The white dwarf rabbit looked like she had just thrown her clothes back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex realized instantly what this meant. "No," Alex growled. Louis tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, no?" Louis asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. I don't trust you around her," Alex told the deer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what's going on?" Legosi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legosi, Louis. You two go back to the dorms together. I have something to discuss in private with Haru," Alex suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sighed. "Sure. Come on, Legosi," Louis grumbled. The two of them left and Alex stepped inside the gardening club building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I forbid you from sleeping with Louis," Alex snarled. Haru got out from under the bed where she was hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't get to say who I fool around with!" Haru argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't trust Louis. Something about that deer screams danger to me," Alex told her. Haru went "hmph!" and then she left the gardening club in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll see you at the meteor festival," Haru replied as she left the little shed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After a long talk with Louis and then running into Juno, Legosi was tired and ready to see his friend again. As he was helping other animals with prepping for the meteor festival, he saw Louis affectionately pet Haru on her head, causing her to smile like Legosi had never seen her smile before. He remembered smelling Haru's scent on Louis when they were walking back to the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that instant, Legosi knew that he was in love with Haru. It wasn't his instincts disguising itself as romantic interest. It was true, genuine love. Legosi then began to approach Haru once Louis had left. The rest of the drama club members and other school-goers were starting to pack up and leaving. "Hi, Haru-san!" Legosi greeted her. His tail was wagging happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru turned around and saw Legosi looming over her. A momentary expression of panic passed over her face before it returned to a calm mood. For a second she thought it was a predator who might eat her! She relaxed a little, but was still a little restless. "Oh, hi Legosi!" Haru responded, waving at him and smiling a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gray wolf racked his head, trying to formulate a response. Then he had an idea. "Want to walk back to school together, Haru-san?" Legosi suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, but… can I ask why?" Haru asked, curious about why the wolf wanted to walk back with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's getting more and more dangerous outside," Legosi solemnly answered. Haru had to admit that the gray wolf had a good point. There were more and more murders occurring around town, and she knew she could be considered a delectable meal to meat-crazed carnivores. The two of them walked together to the metro, wanting to take the train home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked down the stairs, Haru began to wonder what was up with Legosi. He'd been acting a little funny all day. Haru started talking after they passed by a set of train tracks. "You know, ever since we've met, I've never been able to read you," Haru told Legosi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-oh, really?" Legosi replied in a flustered tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The first time we met…" Legosi thought to himself. He remembered the night howler incident and started to internally panic. He had to change the subject, quickly! "U-uh… it sure is hot today, y'know? But I heard it'll be colder tomorrow, so it'll be more comfortable…" Legosi blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru kept silent as they walked to the train waiting area. "Why don't you ever bring that up?" Haru suddenly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legosi gulped nervously. "Bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> up?" the gray wolf asked, desperately hoping that she wasn't referring to him going after her while under the effects of the Night Howler drug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You met a bunny for the first time and she tried to seduce you. We're friends now, so we should be able to have a good laugh about it," Haru said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legosi sighed, relieved that she wasn't talking about the night howler incident. "But for me, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAS</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal. I can't treat it like it wasn't one. And since it was a big deal, I kinda want to keep that memory to myself. There's nothing else I can really do about it," Legosi responded. Haru blinked and then nodded, starting to understand where Legosi was coming from. "I want you to respect that… and I'd also like it if you stopped acting so distant all the time," Legosi continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white dwarf rabbit sighed and looked at Legosi. "I don't really want to hear that coming from a wolf like you," Haru replied. Legosi's eyes widened, and his tail froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" the wolf muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know what it feels like to be an animal whose life is always in danger. I could be eaten by a carnivore while I'm still unloved. You don't have to worry about that, so you don't have a chance of understanding me, either," Haru told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru began to stomp off to go get on a different metro, but Legosi's arm shot out and grabbed Haru by the arm. "Let go of me! I'm going to a different car!" Haru protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't… we aren't finished talking yet! I'll let you go if you stay," Legosi responded, in a somber and melancholy tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes we are! Don't patronize me when you don't know anything about me!" Haru angrily shouted at him. Legosi didn't reply to that; he just stared at Haru with a mix of emotions in his eyes. Haru could see protectiveness, sadness, disappointment, anger, and even a hint of fear in his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go," Haru repeated. "No," Legosi answered. "Let me go!" Haru growled. "NO," Legosi replied, more forcefully this time. But instead of the expected silence they thought would follow, they instead could hear the worried mumbling of other animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bunny and wolf's ears folded as they realized their argument had drawn the attention of other animals in the metro. "Sir, look! You need to help that girl!" one of the crowd members cried out. Legosi turned around and saw a cop advancing towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf's heart sank when he recognized the cop as Lem, the guy who had gone and checked up on Alex when the white wolf had gotten himself injured while pushing Haru out of the way of a falling mattress. Haru's mind raced as she saw the cop coming towards them. She never wanted anything bad to happen to Legosi! "What are you doing with that rabbit?!" Lem snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, actually. We were just having an argument-" Legosi began to explain the situation calmly, when all of a sudden Haru started dragging him away. "Why are we running!? We're only making ourselves look more suspicious!" Legosi cried out worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You idiot, just keep running! Nowadays, a carnivore can be arrested for simply arguing with a herbivore!" Haru told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-arrested!?" Legosi gasped, shocked at the idea of simply getting thrown in jail for simply having a heated discussion with a herbivore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be all over for you if you get arrested! It doesn't matter if they don't find any evidence, they'll throw you straight into juvie!" Haru explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JUVIE?!" Legosi squealed in fear. He didn't want to go to juvie! Jack, Collot, and his other roommates from room 701 would be terribly sad if he couldn't continue to go to Cherryton with them!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem was chasing after them, but was struggling to get through the crowd. "Out of the way! Officer Lem Dirigiba, CPD!" Lem announced. Legosi stumbled and almost fell as Haru pulled him through the crowd, nearly kicking the rabbit's butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Legosi, you're really hard to deal with! I can't tell if you're sensitive or insensitive!" Haru complained as they tore through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting harder for Legosi to run like this. "I'm just trying to figure out how to make this work… we're just so different from each other, Haru! I'm really not sure how to act," Legosi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then don't try to be considerate right now, you big dork!" Haru yelled at him. The bunny skidded to a halt before hopping off of another animal and landing on Legosi's shoulders. "Lead the way and run as fast as you can! Or else you'll get caught!" Haru commanded. The two of them ran into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem was still running behind, but he managed to break free from the crowd and walked into a more clear area of the metro. Where could those two have gone? Probably outside, but his gut instinct was telling him differently. And Lem knew he </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> to listen to his gut. The last time Lem didn't listen to his instincts was back in Zootopia. He and Alex had just put a stop to a plan by the Chorus of Pain gang that involved bombing the city's water supply and poisoning it with a deadly strand of rabies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem believed that they had truly put an end to the Chorus of Pain. Alex, however, disagreed with the dingo. Alex believed that the planned attack on the water supply was a diversion, and that the REAL target was the swearing in of Mayor Leodore Lionheart and Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether at Zootopia City Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, Lem was also upset over the fact that he had fallen in love with Alex, confessed to having feelings for the white wolf, and learned that Alex didn't reciprocate those feelings for him. But something in his mind told him that Alex was onto something, and he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's suspicions turned out to be correct. That afternoon, Topi Wolfgang, one of the seven big leaders of the Chorus, led an assault on the swearing in ceremony. If Alex and his friend Michiru Kagemori, a tanuki who had somehow acquired shape-shifting powers, hadn't been there, both the mayor and the assistant mayor would likely have been killed as well as many more innocent bystanders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spied the bathroom, and realized they could have gone in there to hide. He stood outside the door to the side, waiting patiently for them to come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf and bunny huddled inside the bathroom, sitting on top of the toilet. After a few more minutes, Haru sighed in relief. "They've probably gone outside to look for us by now. I think we can come out now," Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise that I'll buy you a juice when we're done with this," Legosi told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stepped out of the bathroom, Lem got in front of them and pointed his taser at Legosi. "Put your paws in the air, both of you!" Lem shouted. Legosi froze as he slowly raised his paws. Lem patted him down, checking for any weapons the gray wolf might have been carrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the dingo was about to handcuff Legosi, Haru heard a familiar voice. "Hey, what's going on here?" a confident female voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Judy!" Haru cried out jubilantly. Lem whirled around to see if she was trying to trick him, and his jaw gaped. The heroine of Zootopia, fully dressed in police gear, was indeed standing in front of Lem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Officer Hopps?!" Legosi and Lem gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had transferred to the Cherryton police force right after the Chorus of Pain incidents, so he hadn't been around when the bunny joined the police force. A shame, too. He had heard that Judy was given a lot of flack for being the only rabbit on the squad. He would have helped her out if he was in Zootopia during that time. "But what are you doing here?" Lem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm on vacation. I was taking my daily stroll through Cherryton, then I heard some passerby talking about some commotion between a predator and a prey. So I ran off to find them. And now I've found it," Judy explained. The grey rabbit then noticed Haru standing next to Legosi, an arm wrapped around him protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hi Haru!" Judy greeted. Haru waved hi back at Judy. The bunny cop then turned to face Lem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why are you arresting this wolf student? What sort of wrong did he do?" Judy inquired. "Well, the witness said they were fighting, and I saw him holding onto her and not letting go. Then they started running away from me," Lem told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judy nodded, then looked at Legosi. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two fighting?" Judy asked, arching one of her eyebrows back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no! We were arguing, that's all!" Legosi quickly answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just arguing," Haru agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem crossed his arms. "If you two were just arguing, why did you pull away from the scene?" Lem pried. Legosi looked at Haru and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She started pulling me away. If she hadn't, I would have been glad to answer your questions, officer," Legosi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dingo then turned to Haru, giving her a stern look. "And why did you pull him away from me, causing this whole wild chase?" Lem questioned Haru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was afraid that he'd get put in jail and sent to juvie," Haru replied nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe the other Cherryton cops, but not me. This sort of incident happens all the time in Zootopia," Lem reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lem sighed. "I'd better get back to work. You two stay out of trouble," Lem told the two students, before leaving. When he was gone, Legosi blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Hopps. I really admire all the work you do out there," Legosi said. They shook paws. "You must be Legosi! Alex's told me about you. Call me Judy," Judy responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legosi's blush intensified as Judy talked with Haru about setting up a date for them to get coffee together. They settled on the next Saturday morning as a date for them to meet up. Judy was extremely nice, and even offered to drive them back to Cherryton Academy in her car. Legosi politely declined the offer, as he probably wouldn't be able to fit in her car very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he and Haru walked back to school together, he reflected on how crazy the day's events had been. "Next time we hang out, I get to choose the activity," Legosi told Haru. The white dwarf rabbit giggled before the two parted ways for the day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>While Legosi spends the day with Haru, Alex is dealing with the drama club practice. After showing Juno the video where Legosi says she's not his type, Alex sees Bill and Louis go into a side room and his cop instincts start to go off. Is Bill in danger? And if so, how? Find out next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 21: Louis's Darkest Secret Exposed! Cop Mode Activated!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Louis's Darkest Secret Exposed! Cop Mode Activated!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Legosi spends the day with Haru, Alex is dealing with the drama club practice. After showing Juno the video where Legosi says she's not his type, Alex sees Bill and Louis go into a side room and his cop instincts start to go off. Is Bill in danger? And if so, how?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Legosi and Haru were having their little adventure running from the cops, Alex was busy with the drama club. The wolf was helping the others memorize the dance routines. Ever since the last performance of Adler, Alex had become a more important member of the drama club, instructing the other animals on how to fluently dictate their lines as well as offer insight on the dancer's movements. Alex was enjoying his newfound elevated importance in the club, as many of the members listened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though many of the ZPD animals regarded him as a hero for helping save Zootopia twice and saving some of their lives when situations had turned deadly, they still showed hesitation when he gave them orders. Alex thought the reasoning behind this was because they didn't see him as a leader type of animal, but a lone wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf was brought out of his reminiscing by the sudden cry of Bill. Alex looked up and saw that the tiger had accidentally nicked Louis with his claw while the two of them were rehearsing their dance for the meteor festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, Louis. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scratch you!" Bill apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis angrily sighed. "It's fine! I can use the first aid kit in the leader room," Louis told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come with you," Bill replied quickly. The two of them walked back to the leader's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alex watched their figures recede, the white wolf felt that something was wrong. His unsettling feeling amplified once the door to Louis's office closed. Alex began to walk to the door. He could hear the indistinct sounds of Louis and Bill talking, but the walls of the room were thick and he couldn't distinguish any words or phrases that they were saying. Then his instincts went into overdrive. He felt an extreme sense of danger was lying inside that room, and Alex knew that he had to defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex burst through the door, and his fear was confirmed as he saw the flash of steel that was associated with the drawing of a gun. "Don't touch me!" Louis shouted. Alex closed the door and locked it behind him, knowing the sound would draw the deer's attention. As Louis turned to face Alex, he waited until Louis was facing him before Alex lunged forward. The wolf tackled him, and tore the gun out of Louis's paws, before pointing it at the deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell, Louis!?" Alex snarled. Louis didn't reply, only laid there.</span>
</p><p><span>"No, seriously. What the actual </span><b>FUCK</b><span>, Louis!? Why the fuck do you have a gun, on </span><b><em>school</em></b> <b><em>grounds</em></b><span>, no less?!" Alex scolded.</span></p><p>
  <span>"To protect myself," Louis mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Bill, what's your tale of the events?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill sighed. "He pulled it on me when I told him I had found out his secret at the black market," Bill told Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You went to the black market again!?" Alex hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was last night, after you had gone off to save Legosi! I got worried when you didn't show up, sent Aoba and Tao back on the train and went back to look for you and Legosi!!" Bill retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Louis again. "You still have some explaining to do!" Alex growled. Louis gritted his teeth in frustration, unwilling to relent. "Louis, I swear to God. Explain yourself now, or else I'm going to send you to prison," Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! I'm from the black market!" Louis yelled. He then took his sock off and exposed a tattoo on his foot. It was the number 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From the black market?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was born there. And when I was five years old, I was taken to the Black Market and kept imprisoned there. I didn't know how to read or write, or even talk. Every day I woke up, I asked myself if I was going to die," Louis explained. Alex got off of Louis, allowing him to sit up. The wolf motioned for the deer to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had two friends there, a bunny and a alpaca. Before you ask, it was a different alpaca than Tem. Then, one day, a deer named Oguma came and bought me from there. He became my father, although he never truly cared for me like a typical one," Louis finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex saw the tears in Louis's eyes as he relived the awful days. Alex hugged the deer comfortingly. "You acted too quickly, Louis. I bet you thought I was going to blackmail you or something. I just wanted to tell you that you earned my respect. Heck, if I had to go through that when I was that young, I don't think I would have made it out of there sane," Bill told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The pain and bad experiences strengthen you. Now I know why you're such a badass!" Alex assured Louis. The deer sniffled and looked at Alex, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm a badass?" the deer chuckled, surprised at Alex's remark. He didn't think that any predator could see him as something other than a weak and arrogant deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn right. The way you move with such confidence and purpose. Very few animals exude that sort of aura. I bet with the right training, you could make a damn fine cop," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cracked a smile when he heard that. "That sounds nice, but my adoptive father, Oguma, has already decided my future. After I become the next Beastar, I'll become the next heir of the Horns Conglomerate. And I've got a fiance-" Louis started to tell Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a FIANCE!?" Alex and Bill shrieked together in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, that's fucked up! Unless… do you like her?" Bill asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grimaced. "She's AWFUL. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, and she's nice… but I can't bring myself to… seal the relationship. Every time we try to do it, I get repulsed and throw up. It's not just with Azuki, either- the idea of having sex with most herbivores is disgusting to me for some reason," Louis revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except Haru…" Alex thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Louis? You should take your own life into your own paws. Be with who you want to be, walk your own path! Live the life you choose for yourself, not the life that has been chosen for you," Alex encouraged the deer. Louis stood up, brushing his pants off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what, Alex? You're absolutely right. I'm going to take my destiny by the horns, and ride it until my last breath! No more will I let anyone decide my life!" Louis declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer got up and started walking to the door. "Louis, wait!" Alex called out. Louis turned around and looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Didn't you hear that great big speech about me taking my life into my own paws? I have to act on those words now before I chicken out!" Louis sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catch!" Alex announced. He tossed the deer something, and Louis caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is…!" Louis exclaimed. Alex had thrown him his taser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're less likely to get in trouble if you have a taser on you. In this day and age, more and more prey animals your age are beginning to carry some sort of weapon. I understand why you had that gun, but I'll be taking it from you. Besides, this baby is more powerful than some guns. Perhaps I'll show you how to operate it sometime," Alex offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned. "That'd be brilliant! And Bill?" Louis said. The tiger froze for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes?" Bill nervously replied, still afraid of Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe a word about this to ANYONE and I'll shock the living daylights out of you," Louis threatened. The tiger began to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe a word about what exactly?" Bill joked nervously. Louis chuckled. "That's the spirit!" the deer cried out before leaving. Alex put the gun in his belt before following Louis out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wolf scanned the room, he saw Juno talking to some of the other females in the drama club. This was his chance to show her the truth and wake her up from her foolish dreams of seducing Legosi. "Hey, Juno! I got something to show you," Alex called out. Juno turned to look at him. "What do you want to show me, Alex-kun?" Juno asked curiously and excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, it turns out I was wrong about Legosi. When I asked him if he had feelings for you, he answered that you were highly attractive," Alex told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno's eyes sparkled and her tail swished from side to side wildly, apparently she hadn't picked up on his sarcasm. "REALLY?!?!" the female wolf squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, got it on my phone. Here you go!" Alex said, with a devious grin on his face. He pulled up the video on his phone and hit play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This recording was taken as they were driving back to Cherryton after Alex had retrieved Legosi from the black market. "So, Legosi, what sorts of qualities would you look for in a potential mate? And by that I mean personality trait and other attributes, not physical ones," Alex asked. Legosi thought long and hard about how to answer that question before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for starters, she'd have to be nice and caring. Not just towards me and my friends, but towards all living things. That includes plants and bugs," Legosi began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on!" Alex prompted. "Oh, right! She'd have to be tolerant of bugs," Legosi added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep mentioning bugs, Legosi. You wanna marry one?" Alex teased. Legosi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! That'd be really weird! I like catching them, feeding them, and observing them. One dream of mine is to become an insectarium keeper," Legosi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if Juno filled all of those requirements would you wanna kiss her?" Alex asked. Legosi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty and all, but I just don't feel any romantic emotions towards her," Legosi sadly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recording ended there, and Juno looked up at Alex, her eyes filled with tears. "Y-you lied to me!" Juno sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took his phone back from the sniveling girl. "You had to be shown the truth. And I knew I would catch your attention if I lied," Alex snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno searched for a way to refute the albino wolf. "T-that video has to be a fake! Legosi does love me!" Juno protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, before yanking on Juno's head fur. She squealed in surprise and pain as the wolf lifted her up. "It's time to stop deluding yourself. Wake up, Juno! Legosi doesn't love you, and he NEVER WILL!" Alex roared, before delivering a slap to the face. Juno whimpered at the slap and Alex let go of her head fur, before storming off.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The next evening, Alex and Legosi are assisting with the meteor festival, when all of a sudden, the power goes out! Alex gives Legosi a present for Haru, and as the gray wolf races to find Haru, Alex must calm down the prey animals of the drama club. But the next day holds even worse events to come! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Find out next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 22: Terror In The Dark! A Failsafe Is Implemented!!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Terror In The Dark! A Failsafe Is Implemented!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next evening, Alex and Legosi are assisting with the meteor festival, when all of a sudden, the power goes out! Alex gives Legosi a present for Haru, and as the gray wolf races to find Haru, Alex must calm down the prey animals of the drama club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next evening, Alex and Legosi were walking through the Meteor Festival plaza. Legosi was wondering how he could make Haru feel more comfortable around him. Alex had an idea as to what he could give Haru. Alex reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out a digital watch. "Legosi, you should give her this," Alex suggested, handing it to the massive canine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi was curious about the watch, examining it and turning it over in his paws. "You want me to give her a watch? Why?" Legosi asked, intrigued by the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Legosi. Girls like it when men give them gifts of affection," Alex told him. Legosi took the watch from Alex, examining it. The wristband was pink, but a little large for Haru's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the idea, but I think it's a little too big for her," Legosi responded. Alex smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what most people say. Put the watch around your arm," Alex prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi hesitated before following Alex's instructions. As the watch face's back touched against his arm the wristband wrapped itself around him, morphing itself to accommodate for the gray wolf's massive arm size. Legosi couldn't help but whistle, impressed by the technology and how comfortable the watch felt around his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off the watch, and when it was removed from his arm the wristband changed back to the way it was before. "Wow! What is this watch?!" Legosi marveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a biometric watch developed by the Iris Corporation. The wristband has nanotechnology which makes it adapt to the size of the wearer's arm. And the watch itself records your vitals and even your emotions," Alex explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi held the watch gingerly and nodded. </span>
  <span>"I think I smelled Haru around here somewhere. If I bump into her, I'll be sure to give it to her," Legosi promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I've got another watch for you to wear too! It's light blue," Alex told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi accepted the second watch from Alex and put it on, before a thought occurred to him. </span>
  <span>"I bet you gave a watch like this to Judy!" Legosi teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's expression switched to one of nervousness and panic, as well as embarrassment. His cheeks turned a slight pink in color as he blushed. </span>
  <span>"How'd you find out that she and I were together?!" Alex hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I met her yesterday afternoon!" Legosi casually replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really!? How?" Alex then asked, interested to hear how the gray wolf had encountered his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She bailed me and Haru out of trouble with the cops," Legosi replied. Alex burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bwahaha! Legosi, when I was around your age, I was constantly having trouble with the cops. We'll make an officer out of you yet, Legosi!" Alex chuckled. The two of them smiled at each other, and Alex was happy. He rarely ever saw Legosi happy like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the good moment didn't last long. In Alex's experiences, good, warm, and tender moments were almost always followed by bad events. This pattern repeated itself again, as the lights in the meteor festival plaza died out. A few seconds later, the screams of several animals were heard throughout the plaza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HARU!" Legosi cried out, concerned for the rabbit's well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi, let's split up! You go and find Haru! I'll calm everyone else down!" Alex commanded. The gray wolf ran off, following Haru's scent trail, while Alex ran towards where the sounds of the screams had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alex got closer to the source of the screaming, he saw several members of the drama club huddled together in fear. "Els! Pina! Are you all right?" Bill called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm fine, thanks to you!" Els answered. It was time for Alex to step up and take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, nobody move! Drama club members, we need to illuminate the area! Predator members, you may have your night vision, but that won't help the prey animals who don't have that ability. We have to light up the area around us so they can see better and feel safer!" Alex ordered. "But we don't have any flashlights!" Kibi the anteater protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be your light, Kibi!" Tao the panther declared. Alex reached into his belt and pulled out a flashlight, attempting to turn it on. Unfortunately, the batteries were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, my flashlight's dead! I knew I should have charged it before coming here!" Alex cussed. The wolf quickly came up with an alternate solution, however. "Everyone, pull out your phones and turn them on! Activate their flashlight function if they have one! If your phone doesn't have a flashlight, use the light from your screen to illuminate the immediate vicinity!" Alex suggested. They followed his instructions and a decent area was lit up around them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill whistled, impressed by the albino's quick thinking. "Great thinking, Alex!" Bill complimented.</span>
</p><p><span>"ALL of you, stay together until the lights come back on. If any of you have to go to the bathroom and it's an emergency, have a predator buddy that you know </span><b><em>and</em></b> <b><em>trust</em></b><span> escort you," Alex advised. The wolf then left the drama club members, attempting to find Legosi.</span></p><p>
  <span>As he searched through the darkened plaza for the gray wolf, thoughts of Judy surfaced in his mind. He pushed the worried thoughts away. Judy was a grown woman, more than capable of taking care of herself and kicking ass. Besides, she had been on enough night patrols that her eyes were now better adjusted to the darkness, able to see more than the average prey animal in the pitch-black night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi was tearing through the plaza, focusing entirely on finding Haru. He closed his eyes and allowed his instincts to help guide him. Wolves had excellent senses of smell and were decent at tracking. Instincts sometimes were all right to listen to, if it meant finding the ones he cared about. The primal side of him easily isolated Haru's scent and led him to her. He saw the bunny cowering in fear by a tree. The rabbit heard him approaching and looked up, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legosi-kun! You came for me!" Haru wailed in relief. The rabbit raced forward and hugged the wolf's legs tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're okay," Legosi sighed in relief. He held the watch out for Haru to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex said you might like it if I gave you a gift… so I got you a watch," Legosi told her. Haru took the watch from Legosi and tried putting it on. She was impressed that Legosi had given her something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, how thoughtful of you, Legosi!" Haru complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi and Haru talked for a little bit, with Haru flirting a little with him. The two of them eventually parted ways for the evening. "Stay safe, Haru-chan," Legosi advised, before heading back to dorm 701.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, as Alex sat in his car fiddling with the computer, he saw a new device was connected. The computer came to life, whirring and processing the new data as it was coming in. Haru's heart rate and other vitals popped up on the screen, as well as her geographic coordinates and emotional state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of her breathing could be heard, and the notification came on screen that Haru had entered deep sleep. The same set of statistics was being transmitted from Legosi's watch to the computer, and Alex could hear him speaking to Jack about the recent events that had transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's phone then rang. The wolf picked it up, knowing who it was without looking at the caller ID. "Excellent work, my boy!" Gouhin's voice boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So remind me why you needed me to have those two wear these watches?" Alex asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need the data transmitted from these for this study. The biochemical reactions that these watches will record is going to help me gauge their relationship," Gouhin explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't I tell them about the real purpose of the watches? It doesn't exactly feel right to have their vitals and such transmitted to you without them knowing," Alex sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell Legosi about it at our first appointment this weekend," Gouhin reassured the white wolf. Alex hung up, and then started to record an audio log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Audio log, day eighteen. Today I planted biometric watches on Haru and Legosi. Gouhin says it'll help him gauge their relationship or some shit like that. Hopefully Haru won't be too mad when I eventually tell her that the watch has a tracker and transmits medical information to Gouhin. That bear had better hold up his end of the bargain and psychologically profile suspects- when I'm able to name suspects, that is. End of audio log," Alex said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>As Alex is eating lunch, a notification on his phone pops up that Haru's heart rate and fear levels are getting dangerously high. Checking the coordinates, he finds that she's being taken to the Black Market! He goes to speak with the mayor, only to find that the mayor is unwilling to take action. Louis appears to be unwilling to take action as well. Can Alex convince the deer to take a stand and fight for what he believes in?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The climax of the Meteor Festival Arc begins next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 23: Haru's Life In Peril! A Trio's Challenge!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Haru's Life In Peril! A Trio's Challenge!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Alex is eating lunch, a notification on his phone pops up that Haru's heart rate and fear levels are getting dangerously high. Checking the coordinates, he finds that she's being taken to the Black Market! He goes to speak with the mayor, only to find that the mayor is unwilling to take action. Louis appears to be unwilling to take action as well. Can Alex convince the deer to take a stand and fight for what he believes in?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, as Alex was finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a notification popped up on his phone. He nonchalantly looked at it, but what he read made him nearly drop his phone in shock and panic. Haru's heart rate and fear levels had reached dangerously high levels. That wasn't good at all. Smaller animals such as rabbits were more easily overwhelmed by their instinct-rooted fears, and it was quite literally possible for rabbits to die of fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He devoured the last bite of his sandwich and raced to his car. As he sprinted to his vehicle, he texted Legosi when was the last time he saw Haru. The gray wolf replied saying that it was about a half hour ago that he was last with her, and he'd go check out that spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Legosi went and checked out the spot where he had last been with Haru, Alex got in his car and fired up the computer to get a location on Haru via her wristwatch. The cop's blood turned to ice when he realized that her coordinates showed her moving through the black market. His phone rang, and he checked the caller ID. It was Agata. Alex picked up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex! You gotta do something fast. Some of the members of my gang kidnapped this white dwarf rabbit, and they're planning to feed her to our boss!" Agata urgently whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHIT! How many other lions are in the mansion with you?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not counting myself, there's seventeen other lions including the boss. I know I can probably get two or three of them to stand down and take my side," Agata replied. Alex knew that he didn't have a chance of making it out of the manor with Haru alive if he went in alone. That meant he had to gather allies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll gather a team to help rescue Haru," Alex promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Alex, cops don't have jurisdiction here in the Black Market!" Agata told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I KNOW! I'm gonna get the best I can who </span>
  <b>aren't</b>
  <span> cops. Stall for time as long as you possibly can!" Alex ordered. The wolf hit the gas pedal and started driving. Legosi was heading towards the mayor's office, and Alex decided he would intercept him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf got to the mayor's office first, parking his car right in front of the entrance. He saw Louis walking out of the building looking dejected. Alex hopped out of the car and ran up to Louis. "Louis! Haru was kidnapped-" Alex began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-By the Shishigumi, I know! I know! I went to see if the mayor would be willing to help, but he's just like most predators! He's too much of a coward to help," Louis angrily cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis, you're wrong. Many predators would want to help in this situation," Alex countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm one of those predators who wants to help, Louis-senpai," a familiar voice said. Legosi came sprinting up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter… she's already dead," Louis lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's not! She's still alive!" Alex argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how do you know that?! Faith? Gut instinct?!" Louis exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, and her biometric watch! It's transmitting her vitals as we speak," Alex answered. He showed them her heart rate and breathing, which had gone down to a slightly safer level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis-san, you have to help us save Haru! Aren't you in love with her? She loves you too, you know!" Legosi begged. Louis's eyes blazed with anger, and the deer struck Legosi by punching him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you DARE act like you know everything about me, Legosi! You're someone who prefers to stay in the shadows, to pretend like you're a nobody. Besides, it's too late for her, and I can't break the city's peace for one life! We have to keep the peace, even if it's all fake and superficial!" Louis roared at Legosi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop deluding yourself, Louis. You call this peace!? This is no peace!" Alex growled at the cervine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ignored the white wolf and continued his verbal assault on Legosi. "You embody this illusion of peace, Legosi. You hide your strength and full potential from everyone around you, lying to the animals so you can fit in. You're a waste of space and potential, Legosi!" Louis sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Legosi snapped, and the gray wolf growled. Alex realized that he shouldn't interfere, as these two males needed to fight each other in order for them to work out their emotions. </span>
  <span>"FINE! If that's how it's going to be, then I'll show you the 'potential' you speak of!" Legosi snarled. He grabbed Louis by the shirt and pulled one of his arms back, balling his paw into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll show you the anger that I have towards the lions that are threatening Haru's life… the anger that I have for your unwillingness to help… the anger that I've kept locked up inside of me for having to hide who I really am… the anger that has been festering in me since my mom died… and the anger that I've harbored for growing up without a father!" Legosi screamed. He let his fist fly, smashing into Louis's face. The deer was sent flying and landed on the sidewalk, dazed from the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Louis!" Legosi gasped, shocked at how far his blow had sent Louis. He ran over to check on his friend. The deer kicked Legosi in the balls and got back up on his feet, assuming a fighting stance that was similar to that of a boxer on TV. Alex knew that he had to break the fight up now. He stepped in between the two animals and raised his paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough, both of you! I need both of your help if we're going to save Haru! Now GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Alex commanded. The gray wolf and red deer froze and got in the back seat of the car. Alex got in the driver's seat and slammed the gas pedal, the tires screeching as the car zoomed off towards the black market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis and Legosi sat in the back of the car staring at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say. Agata called Alex back. "I got good news and bad news. And surprisingly, I have quite a bit of good news," Agata announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Haru escape?" Louis blurted out hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but that's also a good thing. She'd be in just as much danger or worse if she got out of here without someone escorting her," Agata replied. "Then what the fuck is this good news!?" Louis complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I got Ibuki and Dolph to leave the mansion with me, meaning you only will have fifteen lions to deal with including the boss. Second, I was able to stall for about a half hour of time. Fifteen minutes of arguing with the others about the ethics of this, her being a student and all. Then me, Dolph, and Ibuki pulled out our guns and we had a standoff with the other fifteen lions for about ten minutes. Then Haru broke the standoff up because she had to use the bathroom," Agata explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any other good news?" Legosi pleadingly asked, desperate for any sign of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! While we were in the bathroom, I took the opportunity while she was in there to tell her that you guys were coming for her. And I even managed to pass her a weapon!" Agata cheerfully told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU GAVE HARU A GUN?!" the two wolves and deer exclaimed in horror. Alex could imagine Agata scowling on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not! I'm not an idiot, I'd never give an untrained animal a gun! I gave her a ballpoint pen. It was the only thing that would fit in her uniform pockets. And the last thing, you should have a good amount of time to find her in the mansion before the boss eats her. He only eats his herbivores when he knows they're feeling ashamed and humiliated- something about the taste," Agata said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what's the bad news?" Alex wondered. He could tell Agata's ears had drooped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh, there's still fifteen lions you'll have to deal with. Five of them are outside the manor and the other ten are scattered throughout the mansion," Agata revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They outnumber us. For every one of us, there's five of them!" Legosi fretted. "I like those odds!" Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, you three!" Agata wished them before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even have a plan?" Louis suddenly questioned. Alex glared at the red deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Louis, do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to bring two students to the headquarters of a criminal gang without a plan? Of </span>
  <b>
    <em>course</em>
  </b>
  <span> I have a plan!" Alex chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed nervously. "Then what is it?" Legosi wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled the gun he had confiscated from Louis out of his belt and tossed it to him, before opening the compartment that was on the shotgun seat and bringing out three ZPD bulletproof vests. Legosi and Louis got them on, the vests changing size to match their physiques similar to how the watches Alex had given Legosi and Haru had fit themselves around their arms. Alex's vest was a perfect fit for him already since he had worn it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The plan is this. Louis, you and I will follow behind Legosi and provide him cover fire. Legosi is gonna charge ahead and be a battering ram, tearing through the hallways and following Haru's scent. We will search through the side rooms and take down any lions that we can find," Alex instructed. Louis and Legosi nodded their heads in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, you three. Let's go and save our friend. FOR HARU!" Alex cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FOR HARU!" Louis and Legosi shouted in agreement. The three of them charged forward towards the mansion.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Alex, Louis, and Legosi charge into the Black Market and into Shishigumi Manor after conducting a plan. Alex and Louis search through the side rooms while Legosi tears through the hallways and goes to the main room. Legosi manages to get out with Haru in tow, but Alex and Louis miss him! They head for the attic, where the chief lion's scent leads. Then, a sacrifice for someone is made! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The climax continues on the next exciting chapter of BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 24: Storming Shishigumi Manor! A Sacrifice Is Made!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Storming Shishigumi Manor! A Sacrifice Is Made!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex, Louis, and Legosi charge into the Black Market and into Shishigumi Manor after conducting a plan. Alex and Louis search through the side rooms while Legosi tears through the hallways and goes to the main room. Legosi manages to get out with Haru in tow, but Alex and Louis miss him! They head for the attic, where the chief lion's scent leads. Then, a sacrifice for someone is made!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three of them ran up and saw five lions guarding the entrance. "You two hang back, I'll handle these guys," Alex told them. The wolf ran up and opened the gates to the mansion, before charging forwards towards the gang of lions. Three of the lions rushed to intercept him, while the other two lions stayed back and drew their guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grabbed his taser and his gun from his belt, both of his paws now holding weapons. He fired a bullet into the shoulder of the lion on the left, the bullet piercing through his flesh and ricocheting off of the wall. Alex had calculated the angle of the shot so that the bullet's trajectory would bounce off of the wall and drive itself into the lion on the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion on the right yelped in pain as he felt the bullet sink itself into his knee, causing him to stumble and fall. Alex then clipped his gun back onto his belt, before focusing on the third lion who had been in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex lunged forward, tackling the third lion and catching him off guard. Alex delivered a devastating punch to the lion's face, pushing him backwards slightly. The cop quickly followed his punch by kicking the lion in the balls, forcing his enemy to the ground. Now for the coup de grace. Alex used his taser, the wires shooting out from it and embedding in the lion's fur before delivering several hundred volts of electricity through the poor fellow's system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt something whiz by his forehead, knowing that the other two lions had begun shooting at him. He ducked and crouched as he ran for cover, keeping his arms as close to his body as possible and keeping his head low as to minimize his unprotected body areas. Legosi and Louis took things from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi fired a shot at one of the lion shooters, but missed; the gray wolf had no training in operating ranged weapons whatsoever. Louis, however, was extremely adept at hitting his targets. Oguma had allowed him to take classes in both archery and sharpshooting, and the deer let his aim hold true as he shot the lion that Legosi had missed in the thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was about to try and fire a shot off at the last of the lions who had been assigned to guard the entrance when suddenly, a crossbow bolt flew through the air and embedded itself in the last lion's gun paw. The wolf glanced in the direction of where the projectile had come from, and grinned when he saw Gouhin running towards him, Legosi and Louis following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got Agata's message! You three, get in there and find the girl! I'll cuff these assholes and take 'em to the slammer so they can get treatment for their wounds and then get arrested!" Gouhin shouted. Alex gave the panda a paws up as Legosi and Louis reached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You first, Legosi. She's YOUR girlfriend," Alex said. Louis frowned; he was going to have to talk to Haru about what her relationship with Legosi really was when this whole ordeal was over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi ran forward, tearing through the halls. Alex and Louis followed him until they reached a point where the hallway split into two. "Alex! Take the left side, I'll go down the right!" Legosi howled. Alex nodded and sprinted through the corridor, Louis right behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be helping Legosi?" Alex asked the deer as they dashed through the labyrinth-like passageways of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My instincts are telling me that Legosi can take care of himself, and that you might need some backup," Louis cooly replied. Alex chuckled in response. "What? What's so funny?" Louis demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really do have the spirit of a cop, Louis. Your instincts don't have an ounce of fear in them, and you're already trusting them. You'll make a great officer if you choose to be one," Alex told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them slowed down as they saw a closed door on the side of the hallway. They slowed down, halting their movements and slowly stepping across the floor. The innate abilities of Louis's species proved advantageous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this world, deer were valued for their stealthy abilities. They were able to feel the floor around them, and step exactly where there was little to no chance of the floor creaking underneath an animal's weight. With enough training and strength, a deer could also shed their antlers or snap them off and turn them into deadly weapons that could stab through an animal if they wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was born and raised where fear was abundant. Every day that I was living in that meathouse, as livestock, I was afraid that I would die. I didn't tell you this at the school, but Oguma gave me a test on the day he adopted me. He gave me a knife and sent me into a room full of meat-starved predators. I nearly ended everything there, almost slit my own throat. At that point in my life, I would rather die than allow myself to be eaten alive," Louis explained, as he led the way, stepping carefully across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex mimicked the deer's movements, stepping exactly where the deer's foot had been. There was a stairway to the side of them, but they ignored it as they approached the door. "You've grown since then, Louis. Both physically and mentally," Alex said. Louis nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever since then, I've been less and less afraid of the world around me. Nowadays, I don't think I'm afraid of anything," Louis responded. They were now close enough to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, freezing when the door made a loud CREAAAAAAAAK. Eight lions turned their heads towards the source of the noise, and were astounded to see a deer and a white wolf in police body armor. They pulled their guns out and began to aim, with Alex and Louis diving towards the walls and hugging them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few shots were fired off, and unfortunately, one of the bullets grazed Alex's left leg, cleanly exiting it without embedding itself in the flesh or bone. That was Alex's preferred outcome, second only to not getting shot at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now under fire, Alex reached into his belt and pulled out a small, orb-like object. "I'm gonna throw this in there, and then we make a break for the stairs, okay?!" Alex suggested. "Got it!" Louis confirmed, smiling in understanding. The wolf tossed the orb into the room with the eight lions and made a mad dash for the stairs, him and Louis ascending them like their lives depended on it (which they likely did). A flash of light could be seen coming from the room as well as a green gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf and deer then took refuge in one of the upstairs bathrooms, with Louis grabbing a towel and putting pressure on Alex's bullet wound. "What the heck was that orb you threw?" Louis asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister Blossom's invention. It's a combination of a flash bang and a gas bomb. The gas is her farts and skunk spray mixed in with several chemicals; the end result of the bomb incapacitates animals for varying amounts of time. The amount of time depends on the species," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long do you think it'll keep those lions out?" Louis worriedly wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twenty minutes for the smell to dissipate, another fifteen for their eyesight to fully return. Unless they're stupid, they aren't gonna try to use their guns while their eyesight is still recovering from the flash of light," Alex told him. They simply sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, unsure of what to say but also afraid that further conversation would alert their enemies to their position.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Haru was being threatened by the chief lion. She had just stripped off her clothes, and was afraid. She knew she was going to die. Her whole life, she had lived with the knowledge that she could be eaten by a hungry predator at any time. But suddenly, a new emotion rose up from within her soul. It was the overwhelming desire to keep on living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru realized that no one was probably going to come and save her. She would have to save herself. Since the chief lion had undressed her, she didn't have the pen that the black Congo lion had given her, leaving her defenseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a mad dash for the door, trying to open the doorknob. However, something - or someone - was keeping the door from being opened. Haru ducked as she sensed something flying towards her. Two knives embedded themselves in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was her chance! She grabbed the knife handle and pulled with all her might, nearly falling over when she managed to get the knife free from the wood. She quickly turned around to face the chief of the Shishigumi, her paws trembling as she held the knife. "I won't go down without a fight, you bastard! You'll never get to taste my humility!" Haru yelled, before rushing forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny darted forward, dodging a claw swipe from the crime boss and plunging the knife into his upper thigh. The chief lion kicked her and sent her flying backwards, before pulling the knife out and giving Haru a murderous look. "I didn't want to have a violent meal, but you've left me no choice! For that attack, I will inflict upon you the worst death a predator can do to a prey: eating you piece by piece!" The chief lion roared, before pouncing on Haru.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Legosi saw two lions standing protectively in front of a large set of doors. He could smell Haru's scent, she had to be in there! He raced forward, grabbing the two lions by their manes and slamming their heads together. He then raked his claws across their backs for good measure.</p><p>The wolf then tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. He saw a passcode panel on the wall next to the right door. He didn't have time to guess a passcode! And the lions who might have that information were now unconscious. Legosi decided that he would have to make his own entrance to the room. The wolf began slamming his fists into the wooden doors, pummeling it with all of his might. He didn't dare fire his gun, afraid that the bullet might somehow hit Haru.</p><p>Legosi then backed up a little, before charging down the hall and bursting through the door. Both the chief lion and Haru turned to look at the wolf who had just broken the door. "LEGOSI!", Haru cried out joyfully. The chief lion got up and began to run towards Legosi. The wolf struck the chief lion, pounding his fist into the Shishigumi leader's snout.</p><p>The cracking of bone was heard. The chief lion screamed in pain, and Legosi followed this attack up with a fierce flurry of brutal blows, causing the lion to collapse on the ground. "You saved me, Legosi!", Haru sobbed. Tears were in her eyes now, and she was crying as her adrenaline left her body.</p><p>Legosi saw the bed and grabbed the blanket off of the top of it, wrapping Haru in it. He picked up the bunny and started running down the hallways back to the entrance of the mansion, hoping that Alex and Louis were all right.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alex and Louis then heard movement coming from the stairs, heavy footsteps ascending them. A shadow passed by the door, and when it had passed, Alex opened the door. He saw blood drops in a path to the balcony. Alex rushed forward, ignoring the pain from his still-injured leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood had stained his pant leg a dark bluish-purple. The wolf had always been a quick healer, much quicker than other wolves; his adoptive mother, who was a scientist and doctor, attributed this rapid healing factor to specific genes only found in albino wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got to the balcony room in a hurry, leaving Louis behind as he sprinted after who he assumed to be the chief lion. When he got to the balcony, he saw the chief lion aiming a gun at Legosi, who was carrying Haru out of the mansion. "FREEZE! Put your paws in the air, asshole! You're under arrest!" Alex shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chief lion whirled around and shot Alex. Alex realized that this lion hadn't become the boss of the criminal gang for nothing- he had been able to analyze Alex and estimate where he had been previously shot from the blood stain on his pant leg. Alex howled in agony as he toppled over, groaning from the intensifying pain. Worse, this time the bullet had embedded itself in his flesh! He'd need surgery soon if he didn't want to lose that leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis's pace quickened when he heard the gunshot. He ran in and saw the chief lion advancing on Alex, aiming the gun at his head. The deer reacted instantly, the shooting training that he had received during his sharpshooting class kicking into high gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer drew his gun and shot the lion in the chest. "EAT LEAD, MOTHERFUCKER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANY MORE OF MY FRIENDS!" Louis shrieked, pure hatred seething from his voice. The lion fell to the ground, gasping as he was bleeding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer then walked up to the lion, plunging his shoe into the bullet wound where he had shot the lion in the chest, stomping on his heart. "See you in hell, you bastard!" Louis yelled. Louis then put his gun to the chief lion's forehead, and pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. Louis then unloaded the rest of his bullets into the lion's corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned and grunted as he raised his back up from the ground, looking at Louis. "You… you saved my life, Louis," Alex panted. Louis extended his arm and helped Alex back up to his feet. Alex groaned and stumbled, having trouble standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was nothing," Louis said. "I'm really grateful for that. However, I must advise you to get a grip on that anger of yours. You went a little overboard with unloading that entire round of ammunition into that lion, even though he was already dead," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? How could you tell he was dead?" Louis then asked. Alex gave him a funny look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You only need two shots to absolutely make sure that you've killed someone. One shot in the chest and one shot in the head. The chest shot will take out either the heart or one of the lung sacs, while the head shot should take care of the brain," Alex clarified. Louis nodded his head in understanding. They then heard footsteps coming towards them. The gunshots must have alerted the other lions to their location. "Shit, we gotta get out of here!" Alex muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex searched for a potential escape route. However, the only one he could see was to jump off of the balcony. And Louis's legs wouldn't be able to make that fall without getting seriously injured, sprained, or broken. The deer was out of ammo and Alex wasn't sure how well he'd be able to aim in his current condition. "Alex, go! You can make that jump!" Louis urged. This shocked Alex. Louis was suggesting that he go without him?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm not leaving you behind, Louis!" Alex declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, Alex! I'm not worth dying over!" Louis told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES YOU ARE! I'm not going to desert you, Louis! You're my friend, and you've got a bright, shining future ahead of you as the next Beastar!" Alex argued. Louis's eyes narrowed. One way or another, he would make sure that Alex came out of this ordeal alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deer charged at Alex with all his strength, pushing him to the balcony's edge and throwing him off of the railing. Alex did a double flip and roll in midair, managing to land on his uninjured leg. "LOUIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!" Alex screamed. The wolf streaked back towards the manor's entrance, but a paw grabbed him by his body armor and began to haul him off. Alex smelled the scent of a familiar panda. "Gouhin! LET ME GO!" Alex cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You need treatment!" Gouhin told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Louis is still in there! I can't leave him behind!" Alex countered, struggling and flailing his limbs around as he tried to break free from Gouhin's grasp. "You aren't any good to your friends if you're dead! Agata's on his way and he's going to try and buy you more time to rescue your deer. Agata says he should be able to stall for at least half a day," Gouhin told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knew that the bear was right, and his body went limp as he was carried off by Gouhin to his clinic. The wolf stared back at Louis, who looked at him with a sad expression. "I promise, Louis. I'm coming back for you. And if you're not alive by the time I get back here, I'll kill every last one of these bitches," Alex promised, tears streaming down his face as Gouhin carried him off to the clinic to get his wounds treated.</span>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Gouhin takes Alex back to his clinic and patches our wolf cop hero up. With Gouhin keeping Alex from going back to the Shishigumi, Alex must place his trust in Agata. Then, Alex races off to find Legosi, tracking him and Haru via their watches. His search leads him to a hotel, and he finds the two of them about to do something risky! You'll have to wait for the next chapter of BEASTARS: The</strong> <strong> Divergent Variable to find out!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 25: Alex Rests and Recuperates! The Steaming Hotel Of Love and Passion!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Alex Rests and Recuperates! The Steaming Hotel Of Love and Passion!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gouhin takes Alex back to his clinic and patches our wolf cop hero up. With Gouhin keeping Alex from going back to the Shishigumi, Alex must place his trust in Agata. Then, Alex races off to find Legosi, tracking him and Haru via their watches. His search leads him to a hotel, and he finds the two of them about to do something risky!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Alex groaned as he was placed onto the medical examination table by Gouhin. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting you to be injured like this. Lie still, I'll get the bullet pulled out of your leg," Gouhin told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf winced as he felt the bear dig around in his leg with a pair of medical tweezers. However, he didn't let out a single sound as Gouhin extracted the bullet with surgical precision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gouhin was impressed at the wolf's ability to stay silent in the face of such excruciating pain. The wolf didn't even utter a whimper as Gouhin sewed his skin back together. Alex could feel the wound already beginning to mend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to sit back up, and Gouhin ran in front of the doorway, blocking him. "You're not going back to the Shishigumi manor tonight. I forbid it," Gouhin growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Louis-" Alex began to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WILL BE FINE! Agata is buying us time, and I trust that he'll be able to stall long enough for you to get in there and save your friend as long as you bring backup!" Gouhin roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, another thought pierced through Alex's head like a knife. Legosi! The wolf shot up and got back on his feet, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Was Legosi all right? "Where's Legosi?!" Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bear's eyes widened, realizing the wolf was right. "Shit!" the panda swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got his phone out and activated the tracking application. Only ZPD members had access to this application, and it could be used to track a variety of different signals. Alex had already gotten his app set up to be able to track and monitor the fitness watches he had given Legosi and Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technology came through, and Legosi and Haru's coordinates as well as their vitals popped up on his screen. Alex sprinted out of the clinic, heading for his car. His quick pace allowed him to cross through the black market and to his parked car in a matter of minutes. The wolf jumped in and slammed the car door, before inserting the key and activating the ignition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then remembered that he was in Cherryton, not Zootopia, and had to resist the urge to floor the gas pedal. He had to stay in the speed limit, and so his car slowly cruised through the streets. Alex had to change his course as he noticed Legosi and Haru's signals changing in location. Where were they heading?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf's tense body relaxed when he saw both of them come into view. They were standing outside of a hotel. He parked the car and ran up to them. "Legosi! Haru!" Alex called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex!" Haru happily said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi noticed that Louis wasn't with him. "Where's Louis?" the gray wolf worriedly wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He and I parted ways after we got out of the manor," Alex lied. Lying was one of the wolf's many skills he had developed during his time growing up on the streets of Zootopia. Someone as sincere and kind as Legosi would likely be unable to detect the wolf's deception. "So, what are you two doing at a hotel? Shouldn't you be heading back to Cherryton?" Alex then asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, actually, we're here because we're gonna try and sleep together!" Haru told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HARU!" Legosi yelped, blushing intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex arched an eyebrow back. "You're really wanting to try to do this now?" Alex asked. Both the gray wolf and rabbit nodded yes. "Then I'm getting a room too. The two of you aren't going to do this without someone supervising, or else there might be an 'accident'. Kids and their hormones these days..," Alex sighed. The albino wolf walked up to the front desk, with Haru and Legosi trailing behind him. The wolf got his wallet out of his belt and slammed his rainbow credit card down on the receptionist desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, we don't usually get polyamorous relationships here," the receptionist, a nice fox lady, commented. Alex and Haru blinked before bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahahaha! That's hilarious, we're not a threesome!" Haru guffawed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to rent two rooms for the night; one room for the other two and a single room for me. Make sure that they're adjacent to each other," Alex told the receptionist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist swiped his card and had the payment processed. She then handed the wolf three key cards, two of them for the same room. Alex gave Haru and Legosi their key cards and they headed up to their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you guys know where to find me?" Haru wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The watches," Alex answered. Legosi and Haru glanced down at the watches, and then they realized what the white wolf meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't mean that-" Legosi started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THEY'RE TRACKING DEVICES?!" Haru gasped. The bunny glared at Legosi, who wilted under the bunny's withering stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex gave me them, told me to give you one as a present!" Legosi explained. The bunny leapt towards Alex and slapped him across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How DARE you put a tracker on me without telling me! And you even made Legosi disguise it as a gift!" Haru growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, putting his paws up in the air. "I wanted to tell you that they were trackers, but Gouhin wouldn't let me!" Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell is Gouhin?!" Haru demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean the panda doctor? What does he have to do with this?" Legosi wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The watches are meant to collect your biometric data as well as record your conversations with one another, to gauge your relationship and determine whether Legosi's feelings for you are genuine or simply a false front for his predatory instincts," Alex clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not some defenseless prey animal, you know," Haru huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's for Legosi's safety as well as your own," Alex responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we still have to wear them then?" Haru sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't you? These watches are standard ZPD issue, provided by the Iris Corporation. They not only track your location and monitor your vitals and emotions, but they can also be used as radio communicators," Alex said. He then showed them how to use the radio function on their watches, before standing up and beginning to walk out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are you going?!" Legosi blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To my room, which is directly next to yours. I'm not going to watch the two of you have sex with each other!" Alex snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi looked anxious. "But what if something happens?" Legosi fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be listening in via the radio function and monitoring your vitals. If things start to go south, I'll step in," Alex reassured the gray wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi gulped, still troubled and nervous about what he and Haru were about to do. "Oh, relax, Legosi! You're such a worrywart!" Haru teased her rescuer, booping him on the nose playfully. Legosi couldn't help but smile and blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some idle conversation between the two of them, Haru began to undress Legosi. She looked at the slightly busted up ZPD bulletproof vest that Alex had given Legosi to wear for their rescue operation. She whistled. "Dang, Legosi, you look really heroic in this cop vest," the bunny complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi's cheeks turned extremely red. "G-g-gosh, Haru, thanks…" Legosi stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny giggled, before scratching Legosi's chin. "You're so adorable when you get all flustered like that!" Haru chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex listened to them nonchalantly as he focused on the notes he had been taking throughout his time at Cherryton ever since the Tem murder had occured. He had poured over these notes for hours in his dreams, trying to pinpoint the murderer's identity. He was almost certain of three traits that belonged to the culprit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One: The culprit was a predator, and probably one that was large in size. Given that there were very few bones that had been found in the toilet where Tem's skull was discovered, only a large predator could have digested the alpaca's body and broken it down to that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two: The culprit had been friends with Tem. From his history of investigating murder cases on the ZPD, Alex knew that many murders were comitted by friends or family members, and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three: The murderer likely belonged to the drama club. Evidence that supported this theory was the fact that a trail of Tem's blood had led to the drama club stage, and only drama club members would have been able to get in the building at the time where the murder's occurrence was estimated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Alex had the drama club circle connect to a circle labeled as "PREDATORS" which branched off into many circles listing the names of the predator members of the drama club. Among the names listed were "TAO" (the panther), "AOBA" (the eagle), "BILL" (the tiger), "JUNO" (the wolf girl), "LEGOSI" (the gray wolf), "SHEILA" (the cheetah), "WILLIAM" (the warthog), "CRAIG" (the crocodile), and lastly "RIZ" (the bear).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi and Bill's names were crossed out, signifying that Alex had ruled out any possibility of them being the killer. Ellipses (three periods) marked Juno's, Aoba's, Tao's, and Sheila's circles. The ellipses meant that Alex doubted that they could be the murderer but still thought that they were possible suspects. Exclamation points marked William's, Craig's, and Riz's circles, showing that Alex believed that they were the most likely to have been involved in the murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to the side was a circle labeled "MOTIVE" and the only connection was with Kai, the mongoose. Kai's motive was that he wanted to have Tem's role in the Adler performance as the water spirit, but Kai was moved to the stage crew after Tem's death. Alex didn't think that Kai was a probable suspect because he was a mongoose (too small to digest Tem the way that the culprit had) and the mongoose seemed like a reasonable animal. Sure, he had gotten upset at Louis, but that deer </span>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <span> being a prick at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping. He looked and saw Haru was experiencing a high amount of fear and other emotions, as well as an elevated heart rate. "Haru? What's going on?" Alex asked, concerned as to what was going on. The bunny didn't seem to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Legosi… i-it wants to go inside your mouth!" Haru cried out nervously. Alex leapt to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you two, that's enough! I'm heading to you," Alex ordered. He opened the door using Legosi's keycard that the wolf had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was astounded to see Haru trying to pry Legosi's jaws open. Legosi's eyes met Alex's, and he could tell the gray wolf was begging for help. Alex pulled Haru's paws off of Legosi's muzzle, surprised at the amount of strength he had to use to tear Haru's paws away from Legosi's mouth. Legosi breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on?!" Alex demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My instincts took over…" Haru sighed. Alex thought to himself about how he should have them proceed with their relationship. Clearly, Haru needed help mastering her instincts. Luckily, he knew the perfect animal to help Haru with her problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunday morning, eleven in the morning. Be at the gardening club building. A friend of mine will show up and start giving you weekly training sessions," Alex instructed the white dwarf rabbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru gave him a salute and giggled. "Aye aye, captain!" Haru chuckled. Alex frowned and gave her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is serious, Haru. If this romance between Legosi and you is going to work out, you're going to have to get a grip on your instincts and purge those primal reactions from your mind. You just tried to open Legosi's mouth and climb inside, for God's sake!" Alex snarled. Haru tensed up, now fully understanding the gravity of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then looked at the time. It was thirty minutes until midnight, and he knew he had to get some sleep. "Yell if you need me. I'm going to sleep," Alex groaned. The wolf flopped down in his bed, getting the carrot pen out and starting another audio log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Day nineteen. Those watches probably saved Haru's life. Members of the Shishigumi gang kidnapped her in broad daylight and abducted her to the black market. And no one would do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. Not the cops in this town- well, except for Lem if he knew about it. Not the mayor either. I had to team up with two fucking TEENAGERS to save her. Legosi and Louis stormed the manor with me and we managed to save Haru," Alex began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf then dropped his voice down, not wanting Legosi to hear this next part. "Legosi got Haru out of there all right, but… I got shot, Louis and I retreated to the bathroom where he treated my wound. Then I chased after the gang boss, and that fucker shot me in the leg and reopened my wound. I was fully prepared to die, but Louis unloaded his entire round of ammunition into him and killed him. Unfortunately that alerted the rest of the lions to our location. And then Louis…" Alex whispered into the microphone before pausing, starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have left without him. I would have fought my way through those lion criminals and escaped with him. But my leg was on fire, and the bullet was stuck in it. He… tossed me over the balcony and I landed on my feet. He's probably dead, dying for me. Tomorrow, I'm gonna gather as many cops as I can and storm that place. If he's alive, he's coming back with us. If he's dead, I'll throw all of them in jail or kill them," Alex sobbed. Tears streamed down his face as he ended the audio log.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>After Alex takes Legosi and Haru back to Cherryton Academy, he stocks back up on supplies and goes to retrieve Lem from the police station. The two of them make a desperate rush to save Louis! And the ending will be most shocking! Be here as the climax of BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable resumes at the next chapter!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter 26: </strong> <strong>Alex and Lem's Last Stand!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's an unnamed crocodile and an unnamed warthog in the manga who are part of the drama club. I gave them the names Craig and William.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Alex and Lem's Last Stand!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Alex takes Legosi and Haru back to Cherryton Academy, he stocks back up on supplies and goes to retrieve Lem from the police station. The two of them make a desperate rush to save Louis...!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex shot up out of bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was eight in the morning. He knew that he had to get Legosi and Haru back to school. Alex went into their room and saw that they were all snuggled up together, with Haru's head buried in Legosi's stomach. "Wakey wakey, sleepyheads!" Alex shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legosi yelped as he jolted upright and tossed Haru off of him. Haru also leapt to her feet. "What's going on?!" Legosi asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gotta get you two back to school," Alex told them. Legosi's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHIT! Jack and the others must be worried sick!" Legosi cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you two!" Alex urged. They started running through the halls and out the hotel door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we pay?" Legosi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I paid last night, don't worry about it!" Alex said. They hopped in the car, and Legosi let Haru take the shotgun seat as the car came to life and sped off towards Cherryton Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Legosi dropped Haru off back at her dorm before heading back to dorm 701. If it weren't for Legosi and the fact that Alex needed to stock up on supplies, the white wolf would have gone straight to the Cherryton police office. "LEGOSI!" Jack wailed happily, relieved to see that his friend was okay. The golden retriever wagged his tail wildly as he tackled the gray wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex! Where have you and Legosi been?" Collot asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saving lives. Now, excuse me. I need to get in my room," Alex growled. He pushed Collot aside as he opened the door to his room. Closing the door, he rummaged through his bag and brought out another handgun that had not yet been fired, as well as another stink bomb that Blossom had made for him. He put them back in his belt, and then retrieved several small pellets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These pellets contained highly pressurized gas, and the pellets would explode upon being thrown against the ground. They were often used by magicians for their magic shows, as well as big-time criminals when they pulled off their heists. His adoptive mother had added a special twist to these smoke bombs, though. They would explode into gas that was all six colors of the rainbow, which proved even more distracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure that he had all of his supplies, Alex put everything in his belt and started to head out. He'd put his ZPD vest back on when he got in the car. "Wait, Alex! Where are you going?" Legosi then called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an errand to run," Alex curtly told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Alex! Can me and Durham sleep in your room if you're not back by tonight?" Miguno the hyena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to that hotel that I slept at last night, lover boy," Alex snarled. He stormed out of the room, and Miguno and Durham kissed and went into the white wolf's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex started speeding through the deserted streets of Cherryton and parked in front of the Cherryton police office. He leapt out of the car and barreled through the doors. Several animals were there, sipping their morning coffees. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Lem asked. He knew that something was wrong the moment that he saw his old friend. Alex was visibly distressed and upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys have to help! The Shishigumi have one of my friends captive!" Alex yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" one of the cops nonchalantly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?! </span>
  <b>
    <em>SO</em>
  </b>
  <span>?! YOU GUYS ARE COPS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THESE INNOCENT ANIMALS!" Alex howled in fury. Lem also was shocked by the apathy some of these officers were showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have any real power in the back alley market," another cop said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No power, my ass! Anything is possible if you have the strength and conviction to support it!" Alex growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Alex, but we're not able to help," the chief of the police department, Chief Denka, replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys need to get your dicks out of your asses! Lem, you'll work with me, right?" Alex then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dingo nodded his head determinedly. "Of course, Alex. I'm always willing to work with you," Lem answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lem started to head out, but Chief Denka called out. "Lem, if you do this, and fail… then I can't guarantee your future on the squad," Chief Denka told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chief, I can't sit by idly and let this chaos continue. It's about time I do something about it," Lem replied. He left along with Alex and got in his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drove to the Black Market, Lem looked out the window. "Do you have a plan?" Lem asked Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always have a plan, Lem. You know that," Alex growled, gritting his teeth. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lem spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Lem wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple. We go in there, take one of em hostage, demand that they tell us where Louis is. If they've eaten him, we blow off their heads. If Louis is still alive, we make them give him to us and then we leave the place," Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except Agata, right?" Lem asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, your boyfriend will be left alive and the two of you can live happily ever after," Alex sighed. They arrived at the black market, and Lem and Alex changed into their police gear. Alex turned the safety off on his gun and set his taser to the maximum setting, "elephant".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This level of voltage could stop the hearts of smaller prey animals like rabbits and sheep, but on a fully grown adult lion, it would knock them unconscious for a few hours. "You ready to make a difference, Lem?" Alex confidently asked. Lem was touched by that phrase. It was the phrase that Alex had said to him every day when they were partners on the ZPD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were happier, simpler times, when Lem hadn't realized he was gay and lived in Zootopia. His life had only gotten more complicated after moving to Cherryton and falling in love with Agata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Chief Denka breathing down his neck, it had been almost impossible for Lem to make progress on his relationship with Agata. The chief had constantly been trying to convince Lem that his relationship with Agata was simply the Congo lion trying to manipulate him. But Lem knew in his heart of hearts that the connection he had with Agata was something super special. And Lem's gut told him that Agata felt the same way about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times, Lem had tried to persuade Agata to leave the Shishigumi and start a life together with him. Agata couldn't, though; the Shishigumi had taken him in when he was a teenager. Agata's family life and upbringing wasn't very heartwarming or fond- the black feline had grown up in a household where his mother oppressed him and his father and verbally abused him on almost a daily basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rebelled against his parents by joining the Shishigumi, who had felt pity for the poor young Agata. Agata felt like the Shishigumi were his real family, more so than his mother and father had ever treated him like one. Dolph was like a big brother to Agata, and Ibuki was like the ideal father he had always dreamed of having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lem hoped that this recent string of events would help Agata finally break away from the Shishigumi and begin a new phase of his life. "Let's save Louis," Lem determinedly said. "FOR LOUIS!" Alex howled. The two cops charged into the black market, guns in their paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting through the corridors of the back alley market, they earned many fearful and curious looks from the animals that they passed by. Rarely ever did the animals of the black market see cops dressed in uniform, and this caused them to wonder what sort of situation would warrant police breaking the agreement they had to not interfere in the black market's affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly arrived at the Shishigumi manor, which oddly enough had no guards posted outside or in the windows. Alex had expected security to be tightened around the mansion after yesterday's events, but not a single guard was present. Alex and Lem huddled around the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf counted down "3, 2, 1" using his paws, and when he hit zero Alex kicked down the door. Both of them rushed down the hallway, following their senses to where the most lions were together in one place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up in a dining room, with a fancy long table and several plates. Several lions were already sitting down. Alex lunged for the nearest one, putting the gun to his forehead. Many lions gasped, shocked that the wolf who had kicked their asses yesterday was back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF YOU FUCKERS DON'T TELL ME WHERE LOUIS IS THEN I KILL YOUR FRIEND! AND YOU ALL DIE IF YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN EATEN!" Alex snarled. The conviction in Alex's eyes and the angry tone in the wolf's voice told the Shishigumi that this cop was dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey! Please remove that gun from my forehead! Your friend is fine!" the lion squealed. Alex looked up and saw Agata approaching, with Louis in front. The deer looked like he was better than ever, wearing a dapper cape and coat that was very flashy and probably cost a fortune. Alex's eyes widened. He thought for sure that Louis was dead!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Louis?!" The wolf breathed, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lem rushed forward towards Agata. "Aggie-kinz!" Lem happily cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LEMMIE!" Agata cheered. The two embraced each other, with Lem burying his head in Agata's mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled a chair out from the table and motioned for Alex to sit down. "Nice to see you, Alex. Come take a seat. We have much to discuss," Louis ordered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>As Agata and Lem embrace each other and have a merry old time together, Alex desperately tries to convince Louis not to go down this dark path. After failing to persuade the young deer, they go in the back of the mansion and Louis reveals something to Alex...! The climax continues next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 27: A Business Proposition! One Last Song!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Business Proposition! One Last Song!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Agata and Lem embrace each other and have a merry old time together, Alex desperately tries to convince Louis not to go down this dark path. After failing to persuade the young deer, they go in the back of the mansion and Louis reveals something to Alex...! The climax continues next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex sat directly across the table from Louis. Ibuki (the lion who Alex had threatened to shoot) presented Louis with a silver platter filled with steak. "Here you go, Boss!" Ibuki cheerfully said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned at Ibuki, giving him a thumbs up before starting to cut the meat apart using a fork and knife. "I'm sorry Alex, does this disgust you?" Louis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head in response. "No, not at all. The idea of deer being herbivores is a complete and utter lie. Your species is omnivorous. So no, it doesn't disturb me that you like eating meat," Alex told the deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good!" Louis chuckled. He then started to eat his steak, licking his lips and savoring the flavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must have been like tasting the forbidden fruit from the tree of knowledge in the garden of Eden, that first time you tried meat," Alex contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly! I may not be a predator, but now I understand the appeal of eating meat. I don't plan on ever going back to eating leafy greens ever again," Louis declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex's eyes widened. "You can't do that!" Alex gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can and I will. You can't stop me from doing that," Louis sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean you CAN'T DO THAT! You'll die if you don't keep your diet balanced!" Alex cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki took a seat next to Alex, and stared at Louis with a concerned expression on his face. "Boss, I think you should listen to your friend. He may be a dirty canine-" Ibuki began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gee, thanks," Alex sarcastically replied. "-But he's got a point. Omnivores can't survive on meat only. Their body begins to break down and eat itself from the inside out," Ibuki continued. Louis scoffed and went back to eating his supper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was intrigued by Ibuki's interest in the young deer. The way Ibuki was looking at Louis reminded him of the way that Chief Bogo looked at him- like he was the son that the chief never had. Alex sensed that Ibuki was one of the more trustworthy Shishigumi lions, and he'd become a fatherly figure to Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ibuki. Why don't you introduce Alex to the rest of the gang?" Louis suggested. Ibuki nodded, knowing that the deer was not asking but giving an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know Agata," Ibuki started, pointing to the black Congo lion, who was kissing Lem mouth to mouth. Then Ibuki introduced Alex to Free, Dolph, Miguel, Sabu, Jinma, Dope, Hino, Sony, and Victor. Ibuki and Alex then sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you from somewhere… but where is it?" Ibuki mused. He couldn't quite place where he had seen the white wolf previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been to Zootopia?" Alex asked. Ibuki shook his head. But the mention of Zootopia got his head turning and then Ibuki remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're that wolf cop who saved Zootopia single handedly! I saw you on the news a few times! I do have a brother in Zootopia though... his name was Leodore Lionheart," Ibuki recalled. Alex puffed his chest up in pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Though I didn't do it single-handedly… it was only because of the help of my friends that I was able to save Zootopia," Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you apologize? You know, for putting your gun up to my head," Ibuki then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry about that. I was pretty steamed and riled up, I thought you guys had eaten Louis like your boss was going to do to Haru," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must apologize for that incident… the boss was a real nasty piece of work, he deserved to die. Most of us Shishigumi are really only in it for eating meat and friendships, but the boss wanted to make this a full-fledged criminal empire. Things will be different now, though, with Louis leading us!" Ibuki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex spit out the cup of water he was drinking. "YOU WANT LOUIS TO LEAD YOUR GANG?!" Alex screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! He'd make a great leader. Besides, times are changing. It'd improve our image if we were led by a prey," Ibuki nonchalantly replied. Alex whirled around and glared at Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and me. Back room, NOW," Alex growled. He heard a couple of the gang members going for their guns, before Louis stood up and gestured for him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hurt a single strand of fur on the boss, and we WILL shoot you," Dolph threatened. Alex nodded curtly, before going to the boss bedroom with Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, Alex bared his fangs at Louis angrily. "What the hell are you thinking?! You can't become a crime gang boss!" Alex hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm asking you to help gauge their morals, Alex," Louis then revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their morals?!" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think they're still worthy of being called criminals in a few months, you can have Lem arrest them. Otherwise, things will stay as they are," Louis explained. It was a good plan, but Alex still resisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're throwing your future away to become the next Beastar!" Alex argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The title of Beastar doesn't matter! Any animal can do great things if they put their mind to it! You're a prime example of that!" Louis huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're coming with me," Alex ordered. Louis pulled his gun out on Alex. "NO!" Louis roared. Alex sighed, the tension leaving his body as he realized that Louis wouldn't budge. The deer was too stubborn and too dead-set on his current path. He'd have to bring moral reinforcements if he wanted to convince Louis to return to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Before I leave you to start this new phase of your life, I have one last request for you," Alex then told the deer. "What is it?" Louis curiously asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled out his phone and brought a song up, titled "BLOODY STREAM". "Sing one last song with me, my friend," Alex solemnly said. Louis chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a sentimental fool, Alex," the deer snickered. Alex smiled in response. "Don't I know it," The wolf replied.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>SONG: BLOODY STREAM (Modified English Version) (From <em>Jojo's</em> <em>Bizarre</em> <em>Adventure</em> Part 2)</strong>
</p><p>Alex: <em>Creeping from the depths of silence...</em></p><p>Louis: <em>The predators that reside within the night come out to claim you...</em></p><p>Alex: <em>Bring your courage through the violence...</em></p><p>Louis: <em>Painted with crimson blood tonight, you know just what to do...</em></p><p>Alex:<em> And</em> <em>though the road may be long, your love will take you by the hand</em></p><p>Louis: <em>So smile through the dark and you'll understand!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Breathe in and dominate the night! Avoid the danger left and right!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Your blade will find your enemy, so let it be your guide!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Soon enough you'll see the story's end! So bear it out forever!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Like a bloody soul, you'll burn up like a bloody stone!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Your bloodline's string of destiny is one you've always known!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Maybe then, you'll see the bonds you've made so happily!</em></p><p>Both: <em>Your destinies sewn tightly together!</em></p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Alex and Louis finished the song, they shook paws and embraced. "You know, maybe this whole leading a gang thing could be considered cop training," Louis joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked. "I guess it could!" The wolf then mused to himself. They went back to the table and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're going to be the boss of the Shishigumi, there are policies that I want you to enforce," Alex told the deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right then, name your terms," Louis responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First! You and your lions are not to kill ANYONE," Alex began. Louis nodded his head, signaling Alex to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next, you are to have two of the gang members stationed at the entrance to the Black Market. No students are allowed in without my permission," Alex continued. Louis's head bobbed up and down, agreeing with the white wolf's terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lastly, you guys have to take down the carcasses that are being hung outside the manor!" Alex announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got all of that, boys?" Louis asked the gang members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Agata said "Yes!"; the black Congo lion was too engrossed in kissing Lem to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right. Louis, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow," Alex told the cervine. He then started heading out. "Lem! We're leaving," Alex called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dingo detached himself from kissing his mate and scowled. "Aww, so soon? But me and Agata were just catching up!" Lem whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOW, Lem!" Alex commanded. The dingo's ears and expression wilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, fine," Lem sulked, before following Alex out of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A text popped up on Alex's phone, and Alex saw it was from Legosi. "Hey, Alex? I might need some help with Haru," the text read. Alex tore off through the streets, heading to the meteor festival.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Legosi speaks his mind about how he feels about Juno! The two gray wolves reconcile. The three of them encounter Judy, and Haru tells us about her side of the story when she was being held captive by the Shishigumi. Alex and Legosi form an alliance! The Meteor Festival arc reaches its resolution and conclusion next time, on BEASTARS: The Divergent Variable!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 28: Beautiful Romance Underneath The Moonlit Sky!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Beautiful Romance Underneath The Moonlit Sky!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legosi speaks his mind about how he feels about Juno! The two gray wolves reconcile. The three of them encounter Judy, and Haru tells us about her side of the story when she was being held captive by the Shishigumi. Alex and Legosi form an alliance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex ran through the streets, the cool evening air rippling against his fur. It wasn't too long before he arrived at the meteor festival plaza. Scanning the crowd of animals assembled, he quickly picked out Legosi and Haru from within the crowd. They were sitting on a bench and seemed to be in a discussion. He started heading towards them, and then he saw Juno approaching. His pace quickened, knowing that the wolf girl's presence would probably spell trouble for the wolf and rabbit couple.</p><p>As the white wolf got closer to them, he strained his ears and focused on the sounds of their voices. It was a bit more difficult to discern what they were saying, as they were in the middle of a noisy crowd. Luckily, Alex had experience in listening and isolating noises in crowded areas.</p><p>"Legosi-senpai… Alex told me that you didn't love me. He said you had eyes only for that rabbit," Juno started.</p><p>Legosi nodded for her to continue. "Is it really true? That you're not attracted to me?" Juno sniffled. Tears were starting to form in the girl's eyes.</p><p>Alex stopped moving towards them. This was something that Legosi would have to accomplish without Alex's help. Legosi shifted uncomfortably, never taking his eyes off of Juno. "I wish I could make you happy… it hurts me to see you sad and in pain like this. But Juno… I don't think that the two of us would work out as a relationship," Legosi began.</p><p>"A-and why do you think that, senpai?" Juno whimpered. Legosi hesitated for a second, knowing that he had to choose his next words very carefully as to do the least damage to Juno's emotions.</p><p>"I mean… look at us. We may both be wolves, but we are two very different kinds of animals in terms of personality. You wear the fact that you're a predator with pride, while I try to hide it. Our interactions, where you tried to win me over, have always felt forced and awkward to me. We just aren't compatible," Legosi continued, a somber and melancholy tone in his voice.</p><p>The tears that had welled up in Juno's eyes started streaming down the sides of her face. Legosi put a paw on her shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Juno. You're a beautiful young woman, and you've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm sure you'll find the animal who's right for you," Legosi reassured his friend.</p><p>"E-even if it's not a wolf like you?" Juno sobbed.</p><p>"Even if it's not a wolf at all! If I've learned anything from these past few weeks, it's that feeling love for others isn't just restricted to your own species. You can develop feelings of affection towards any kind of animal," Legosi encouragingly told the female wolf.</p><p>Juno nodded her head in understanding. She then bent down to Haru's height and stared her straight in the eyes. "Y-y-you'd better make him happy, you hear that? A-a-and if you break his heart, I'll…!" Juno wailed.</p><p>Haru reached her paw out and patted Juno on the head. "Don't worry. I promise not to cheat on him, or break his heart. Maybe we can be friends, too, Juno," Haru told her.</p><p>"T-that would be nice," Juno bawled. She stood back up and looked at them.</p><p>"Goodbye, Legosi. Bye, Haru," Juno cried out, before turning around and running off to cry her emotions away.</p><p>Alex stepped forward and clapped his paws together in approval. "Wow, Legosi. Just… wow. I'm really impressed," Alex muttered in admiration.</p><p>Legosi was mystified. "How was crushing Juno's hopes and dreams impressive?!" Legosi cried out.</p><p>A gray bunny rabbit that the three animals knew all too well emerged from the crowd and voiced her own opinion on the situation. "The way you did it. You were so kind and compassionate as you explained to her why things wouldn't work out between the two of you. And you were so poetic… you've got a way with words, Legosi. If Alex ever breaks up with me, I'd want him to be like that as he told me why we were splitting up," Judy Hopps explained.</p><p>Alex chuckled. "Like that's ever going to happen!" the albino wolf snickered. Judy smiled and tackled Alex in a hug.</p><p>They stood back up and Haru then had an idea. "Let's go somewhere more private. Away from all these prying eyes," Haru suggested.</p><p>Judy nodded in agreement. "There's a pretty nice set of benches that would give a perfect view of the moon!" Judy offered.</p><p>"Great, let's go there! Lead the way, officer," Legosi responded.</p><p>The duo of wolves and duo of bunnies ran off through the plaza, with Judy leading the way. They soon arrived in a clearing with some benches facing the moon. Haru began to talk to Legosi.</p><p>"Yesterday, you almost got killed by the Shishigumi. And then at the hotel, it was so surreal… I tried to get <em> eaten </em> by you, for God's sake! How is this relationship going to work out?" Haru fretted. Legosi laughed. "That WAS pretty surreal," Legosi giggled.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. What the heck has been going on since we last saw each other?" Judy interrupted. The bunny cop was concerned at these new developments. Legosi and Haru then explained everything that had happened: Haru being kidnapped by the Shishigumi, Alex teaming up with Legosi and Louis to storm the Shishigumi base to save her, and the hotel incident. This was the first time that Alex got to hear what had happened to Haru when she was abducted.</p><p>"I was taken to the mansion, and there were about ten lions in there with me. They talked and debated whether they should throw me in their boss's room now or wait until he was finished bathing. Then this black Congo lion came in and saw me. He was repulsed by the whole kidnapping, and he even managed to convince some of the other lions to take his side," Haru started.</p><p>"Then what happened? I need to know everything, Haru," Judy pressured.</p><p>Haru sighed before carrying on with her story. "I asked to go to the bathroom, and the black lion escorted me there. I was really afraid of all the other lions, but that black one was really nice. He told me his name was Agata, and that he was really sorry that I got kidnapped. He reached into his pocket and gave me a pen. Told me to stab the chief's eye out with it, and make a break for it. He promised that help was on the way," Haru continued.</p><p>"So Agata wasn't lying about helping Haru," Alex thought to himself.</p><p>"He told me to stall for as much time as possible, and told me that their boss only ate his herbivores when they were feeling embarrassed or humiliated. He left with his other lions and I got taken to the boss's room…" Haru trailed off. The memories of the boss's room were the most painful for her.</p><p>"Please, Haru. We need to know everything that happened," Alex advised her. Haru nodded, taking a moment to recollect her thoughts.</p><p>"The boss had me undress, and that meant I couldn't get to the pen that Agata hid in my school uniform pocket. I ran for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. The chief threw some knives at me and they got stuck in the doorway. In that instant, I thought I was going to die. Time seemed to grind to a halt as I started writing my will in my head, and I froze up, waiting for the inevitable," Haru continued. She paused, drinking some water that Judy offered her.</p><p>Legosi scratched his head. "But the boss was bleeding from his thigh when I broke into the room you were in. How'd he get that wound?" Legosi wondered. This prompted Haru to resume recounting her side of the story.</p><p>"As he got closer and closer to me, I thought of everyone that I had met. Especially you, Legosi. I decided that I wanted to keep on living, and I had to save myself. I pulled that knife out of the doorway and charged him. Stabbed that bastard in the upper thigh," Haru continued. Legosi blushed as she told him that he was part of the reason she was inspired to keep living.</p><p>Judy grinned when she heard Haru had stood up for herself and attacked the lion who was trying to eat her. "You go, girl!" Judy cheered. Haru chuckled. She then explained how Legosi had fought the chief lion off, and carried her out of the mansion to the hotel. Then she gave her perspective on the events that had occurred at the hotel.</p><p>When Haru had finished talking, Judy had only one question for the white dwarf rabbit. The bunny cop took Haru's paw and put her own paws around it. "At the hotel, were you afraid at all of Legosi?" Judy asked.</p><p>Haru contemplated that for a minute before shaking her head in response. "Not at all. I've only been feeling braver with every passing hour. I think that's part of the reason I tried to get in Legosi's mouth- my instincts were being emboldened by my growing courage," Haru answered.</p><p>Judy nodded, beginning to understand what exactly had happened to Haru. "Haru, there's this thing that sometimes happens to prey animals when they're in life or death situations. It's called a Trigger Point. Your body is overwhelmed by the desire to keep living, and it changes your system. You start to lose the ability to fear," Judy explained.</p><p>"Lose the ability… to fear?" Haru asked, intrigued and wanting to know more.</p><p>"You know the feeling of fear that you get when you look at a predator and they smile at you, showing their fangs and sharp teeth? Things like that which used to scare you will become less and less scary as time goes on. Eventually, you'll be scared of almost nothing!" Judy declared. Haru smiled.</p><p>"Now, I'd love that. But Judy, how do YOU know about this?" Haru replied.</p><p>Judy sighed, turning her head to look at the moon. She gazed at the floating sphere in the sky before answering. "It was when I was six years old. After I finished performing in my town's play, and told everyone in the theater that I wanted to be a Zootopian cop, I got attacked by Gideon Grey. He had a lot of issues back then, and I got scratched pretty badly. If you look hard enough, you can see a hint of the scar," Judy said. She leaned towards Haru and the white dwarf rabbit could see a faint claw mark on Judy's left eye area.</p><p>"I couldn't see out of that eye for days. But in those few moments after he clawed at me, that wicked chuckle/sneer combination coming from his mouth… I thought I was going to die. I jumped on him and started kicking the crap out of him. Sprained both his arms," Judy continued, a small smile on her face now.</p><p>Judy paused again, this time to take a drink of water. "After that, I wasn't afraid of anyone anymore. I've only been afraid a few scattered times throughout my life, and they were all during critical points of my career as a police officer," Judy finished. Haru thought about that for a second. "Maybe I could grow up to be a cop, like you!" Haru jokingly suggested.</p><p>"If that's what you really want to do with your life, Haru, then go for it! You'd definitely be able to make a difference in the world as a cop. Plus, I can tell you have the potential," Judy told her.</p><p>Haru's eyes widened, and she gasped. "REALLY? You think I could be a cop like you?!" Haru squealed excitedly. Judy nodded, chuckling at the excitement on Haru's face.</p><p>"If you work hard enough and pursue that dream, definitely! But first, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Come to my sister's house, I'll text you the address," the gray bunny responded.</p><p>"Am I dreaming?!" Haru muttered to herself. Legosi grinned, and leaned forward so that his nose was nearly touching Haru's head. The bunny, now emboldened with her newfound courage, leaned forward and kissed Legosi on the cheek. His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but back away from her. Legosi hugged Haru before quickly going to Alex's side. "The heck is wrong with him?" Haru huffed angrily.</p><p>"I think you kissed him too soon. With a reserved personality like Legosi, romantic relationships take time. Yesterday, he saved your life, and the two of you almost had sex with each other. I know you're horny, Haru- god knows that I certainly was at your age- but if you try to go too fast with Legosi, you'll end up pushing him away," Judy advised.</p><p>"How do you know so much about romance anyways, Judy?" Haru asked. The bunny cop blushed before responding. "Well, I have over two hundred siblings, and for some reason they always came to me for love advice. Some of my brothers and sisters are homosexual, others are bisexual, one of them is pansexual... though I'm the only one in my family with a polygamous relationship, and in a romance with a predator," Judy admitted.</p><p>As Legosi approached his wolf friend, Alex stared at the moon silently, and Legosi could tell something was troubling Alex. The gray wolf had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Louis. Legosi hadn't seen him ever since they split up at the mansion, and from the way Alex was looking at the moon, Legosi knew that something bad must have happened. "Alex. Tell me the truth. Is Louis alive?" Legosi asked worriedly. Alex nodded his head, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Then what happened to him?" Legosi blurted out.</p><p>"He chose to walk down the path of darkness," Alex solemnly said. Legosi frowned, getting frustrated with Alex's evasiveness.</p><p>"Alex, what does that mean?!" Legosi begged.</p><p>"He's the boss of the Shishigumi now… and he's <em> happy </em> about it. He's ENJOYING himself, and he looks like he's never been happier as he ate meat. He's just a teenager! He can't be a fuckin crime lord! God, I was many things at his age, but I wasn't a gang boss!" Alex moaned in anguish.</p><p>"We have to go in there and rescue him!" Legosi growled. Alex shook his head rapidly.</p><p>"Legosi, if those lions see you, you're dead. Louis may be their boss but they'll have a grudge against the gray wolf who beat them up and rescued their hostage. You show up at that mansion and they will shoot you on sight, guaranteed," Alex told him. Legosi sank down to his knees, upset at this revelation.</p><p>"Then how do we save him?" Legosi wondered.</p><p>"<b><em>You're</em> </b> going to do nothing. The only times you will be at the black market is when you go to Gouhin's clinic for your evaluations. Me? I'm going to work my ass off to try and persuade that dumb deer to abandon this delusion. Maybe I can bring one or two of the drama club members to try and talk some sense into Louis," Alex answered.</p><p>Alex's phone went off and the white wolf looked at it. His tail started wagging excitedly as he read through the contents of the message. "What's got you all ecstatic, Alex?" Legosi inquired.</p><p>"Gouhin came through. He just finished assembling psychological profiles of all the drama club members," Alex sighed happily.</p><p>Legosi scratched his head, a little confused by what Alex had said. "Why would you have Gouhin psychologically profile the other drama club members?" Legosi questioned.</p><p>"Because, Legosi, a psychological profile helps narrow down the suspect list. The investigation started with hundreds of students, any one of them could be the one that murdered Tem. Now, it's down to less than a dozen. All medium to large size predators in the drama club," Alex replied.</p><p>The wolf cop showed the list to Legosi. Some of the names and pictures he recognized were of Riz the bear, Tao the panther, Aoba the eagle, Bill the tiger, and Sheila the cheetah. "Legosi. I don't know some of these animals as well as you do. You can pry more information from them, because you're more closely connected to them on a personal level. Please, Legosi. Help me avenge Tem's murder," Alex pleaded.</p><p>Legosi nodded determinedly. "Tem was my friend. Whoever massacred him like that must have been a monster. I want his killer brought to justice. So yeah, I'll work with you," Legosi agreed. Alex hugged Legosi and the gray wolf squeezed him tightly. Alex noted how the gray wolf was extremely strong for his age, perhaps even abnormally strong. He took a deep sniff of Legosi's scent, and realized it didn't smell entirely wolflike. Was Legosi keeping something else from him?</p><p>But that was something to think about at a different time. Alex felt as if he was entering a contract with Legosi, one that would change both of their lives forever. "Together, we'll discover the creature behind the carnage. And we'll avenge Tem," Alex promised. "Together," Legosi muttered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Thank you for sticking around this long, folks. Season 1 of the story concludes with this chapter. But be sure to be on the lookout for the next exciting installment of the story!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEASTARS: Converging Destinies, which will cover the Who Killed Tem arc, is coming to a Fanfiction and Archiveofourown page near you soon!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>